Malam Bersalah
by karaish
Summary: Karamatsu merasa sudah berada di ambang batasnya, dan dia tidak bisa kembali lagi.
1. Chapter 1

**_Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka_** ** _Fujio_**

* * *

Matahari mulai bersiap untuk menenggelamkan dirinya menuju malam. Seorang pemuda baru saja keluar dari tempat yang ia gunakan untuk peruntungan nasibnya— _pachinko_. Aneh, kali ini dia pergi sendiri. Biasanya dia pergi bersama adik bungsunya, terkadang dengan beberapa saudaranya, dan terakhir kali bersama adik ketiganya. Namun, sekarang dia memilih sendiri. Memang, kalau sebelumnya dia datang ke tempat permainan judi itu hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan, kali ini ia ingin melepas stres luar biasa yang sudah tak terbendung lagi. Sesekali ia berusaha untuk mengabaikan semua itu, namun seusai ini pun rasanya masih membekas. Ke mana rasa percaya diri yang menganggap dirinya adalah orang paling baik hati sedunia?

Ia berjalan beberapa langkah, mengambil rute yang berbeda menyebabkan ia harus sampai di rumah lebih lama lagi. Lelaki itu tak ingin cepat-cepat sampai sana. Langit yang tadinya berwarna ungu kini mulai menghitam. Ia berpikir kalau kakak sulung dan keempat adiknya pasti sekarang sudah berkumpul di ruang keluarga, asyik sendiri tanpa memikirkannya. Masa bodoh akan kehadirannya. Ia cuma mengundang rasa sakit, itulah yang selalu ia dengar dari kelima saudaranya.

Ia mampir sebentar ke stan minuman yang ada di pinggir jalan. Dilihatnya seorang anak kecil yang tak asing baginya sedang sibuk merapikan beberapa botol besar yang berisi bubuk dengan label yang ia tahu adalah rasa dari tiap-tiap bubuk itu.

"Oi, Hatabou!" Pemuda itu menyibak spanduk yang menampilkan minuman seperti apa yang dijual. "Wah, kau buka stan minuman, ya, sekarang. Aku yakin pasti kau takkan memberitahuku bubuk apa yang kau pakai seperti _yakiniku_ yang kau buat kemarin, 'kan?" Karamatsu berbicara senada khas suara beratnya, lalu tertawa renyah. Ia melihat Hatabou yang menatapnya dengan mata nyaris kosong. "Hoi! Jangan kehilangan jiwamu, dong! Hoi, Hatabou!"

"Jo?" sahut Hatabou yang sebenarnya bermakna _ya?_

"Aku mau pesan,"—Karamatsu mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balik tirai untuk melihat minuman seperti apa yang Hatabou sediakan—" _Bubble ice tea_ -nya satu."

"Menunya tertera di sebelah sini, Jo." Hatabou menunjuk sisi kiri Karamatsu, di mana ada sebuah papan menu yang tertempel di pinggir stan milik Hatabou itu.

"Ah." Karamatsu memasang wajah datar sesaat. "Kalau begitu aku pesan yang rasa vanili saja." Ia menunjuk sembarang.

"Jo?" Hatabou merasa aneh dengan pilihan rasa lelaki itu. Entah kenapa ia sendiri pun tahu kalau Karamatsu seharusnya mencoba rasa yang lebih mencolok atau lebih aneh lagi. Namun, tak lama ia segera membuatkan minuman untuknya dengan menuang bubuk dari salah satu botol yang ia ambil ke dalam blender.

"Tapi, seriuslah, Hatabou. Kau mendapatkan bubuk ini dari mana? Maksudku, kau tahu, err ..." Karamatsu kesulitan untuk mencari kata hanya untuk menanyakan bahan seperti apa yang ia gunakan untuk membuat bubuk minuman itu.

"Itu sebenarnya mesiu, Jo," hardik Hatabou ingin membuat Karamatsu takut, "dan yang kau pesan ini adalah sianida, Jo."

Karamatsu diam sebentar. Hatabou berpikir bahwa gertakannya berhasil. Akan tetapi, yang didapatnya tak lama kemudian adalah sebuah senyuman pahit.

"Kalau begitu tuangkan yang banyak untukku, ya."

Hatabou rasa ada yang tidak beres pada Karamatsu. "Kau tidak tahu sianida, ya, Jo? Itu racun, Jo. Sekali kau minum, kau akan—"

"Aku tahu." Karamatsu masih tersenyum. Hatabou tak melihatnya lagi dan segera menyelesaikan minumannya dengan memberi susu cokelat kental sebagai sentuhan terakhir.

"Sudah siap, Jo! Tidak usah bayar, Jo." Hatabou memberi minuman bergelas plastik dengan penutup setengah lingkaran itu kepada Karamatsu.

"Terima kasih, Hatabou." Ia menerima minuman itu, lalu pamit pergi.

Karamatsu lantas meminum _bubble ice tea_ -nya beberapa sedot setelah langkahnya sudah cukup jauh. Ia tersentak. "Ini cuma rasa vanili biasa," ujarnya terdengar kecewa. Karamatsu meneruskan jalannya sampai ia masuk pada sebuah gang gelap, yang baru ia sadari ketika ia bertemu jalan buntu di hadapannya.

"Ah, aku terlalu banyak melamun," ucapnya menggema. Bulu kuduknya meremang, tetapi ia mencoba untuk membalikkan badan.

"Wah, apa yang dilakukan bocah ini di sini?" Seseorang menepuk pundak Karamatsu, lalu memaksanya untuk berbalik menghadap orang itu. Mata Karamatsu membulat intens dan sekujur tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik.

"Wah, wah. Ada mangsa bagus, ya?" Beberapa orang mulai memunculkan diri hingga akhirnya mengerumuni Karamatsu, seperti semut dan gula. Penampilan mereka berantakan, dan ada dua orang yang memegang botol minuman keras. Karamatsu menggenggam gelas minumannya kuat, dan di satu sisi ia berusaha membuat dirinya tegar untuk menghadapi preman jalanan di hadapannya—sebelum berlari kabur untuk sampai rumah secepatnya. Ia sendiri tak ingin merutuki dirinya yang mengambil rute berbeda kali ini.

"Aku tidak punya uang," kata Karamatsu dingin. Seumur-umur, ia tak pernah mengeluarkan suara seberat itu dengan mata yang menusuk setajam itu. Sikapnya kali ini terasa mematikan dibanding sok-keren-dan-menyakitkan. Sejenak hening, tetapi Karamatsu tak dapat bertahan lama karena ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara.

"Tak punya uang katamu?! Itu yang kau pegang memangnya tidak pakai uang, hah?!" Ia memegang bagian kerah _hoodie_ biru Karamatsu, mendekatkan jarak antara wajahnya dengan muka bengis preman itu.

"Mungkin dia anak mami yang selalu membawa minuman dari rumah," ujar teman si preman yang berjongkok tak jauh di belakang.

Preman itu tertawa. "Jangan membodohiku. Kalaupun iya, maka harusnya dia sekarang pasti punya uang banyak!"

Pukulan mendarat di pipi Karamatsu, menciptakan lebam dan membuatnya jatuh ke samping, menumpahkan minuman dari Hatabou yang bahkan belum habis setengah. Ia meringis dengan badan gemetar, berusaha bangkit. Usahanya percuma karena ia mendapatkan serangan lanjutan dari preman itu—perutnya ditendang kuat-kuat tanpa ampun.

"Periksa jaketnya! Ia pasti menyembunyikan uangnya di dalam situ!" perintah preman itu pada ketiga kawannya. Mereka menggeledah pakaian dan bahkan membuat Karamatsu terpaksa melepas _hoodie_ biru itu, menyisakan bagian atas tubuhnya yang tidak terbaluti apa pun selain kulit putih bersih nan polos.

"Ah, sial!" Mereka menyibak-nyibak jaket Karamatsu. "Dia tak punya apa-apa sama sekali!" Orang yang tadi memegang jaket biru itu melemparnya sembarang, lalu bersama temannya kembali menghajar Karamatsu habis-habisan. Setelah merasa puas melampiaskan kekesalannya, mereka pergi meninggalkan Karamatsu.

Badan lelaki itu terasa remuk. Ia nyaris kehilangan kekuatannya untuk bertahan agar ia tidak pingsan. Wajahnya sudah hancur lebur, lebam di sana-sini, darah mengucur dari hidung dan bibirnya yang tergores. Ia berusaha menelentangkan badannya, menatap langit. Tak ada bintang. Pemandangan yang bagus, pikir Karamatsu kali ini, karena langit sedang menggambarkan suasana hatinya sekarang. Suram.

Darah yang tadinya menetes kini sudah mengering. Susah payah ia menelungkupkan badan, kemudian melihat gelas minumannya masih menyisakan sedikit cairan di sana yang tak tersentuh tanah. Ia meraihnya, dan langsung menegakkan gelas itu. Ia mendudukkan diri mengakibatkan beberapa tulangnya berderak.

"Arkh!" Ia mengaduh. Diambilnya gelas yang berada tak jauh dari sisi kanannya itu, kemudian menelan semuanya dalam satu tenggak. Bukan manis lagi yang dia rasa, melainkan perihnya luka terkena cairan manis itu yang jauh lebih terasa diiringi gejolak hatinya yang tak karuan. Ia kembali memandang langit lamat-lamat, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat itu—tanpa melupakan jaket biru miliknya, tentu.

Jalanan kini sudah mulai ramai, namun tak ada satu manusia pun yang memedulikannya. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya menatap ngeri seolah Karamatsu adalah seorang kriminal yang hanya tinggal menunggu untuk ditangkap polisi. Tanpa Karamatsu sadari lagi, ia melewati toko ikan di mana Totoko tinggal di lantai atasnya. Gadis imut yang kebetulan sedang berada di luar untuk membantu orang tuanya berjualan itu tak sengaja melihat si _hoodie_ biru hendak berjalan melewatinya. Totoko awalnya ingin mengabaikan, namun melihat kondisi Karamatsu tidak beres, ia mencegat lelaki itu sebentar.

"Oi, Kusomatsu." Entah dosa apa Karamatsu hari ini sampai ia harus mendengar gadis yang ia taksir, juga kelima saudaranya, memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Karamatsu hanya diam. Kepalanya tertunduk menyembunyikan wajah yang tak berbentuk lagi. Mulutnya menekuk ke bawah, walau tidak setajam tekukan mulut Choromatsu, adik pertamanya yang merangkap sebagai anak ketiga dari keluarga Matsuno. Namun, ekspresi yang hanya bisa dilihat setengah wajah itu mampu menimbulkan pertanyaan dan dugaan curiga tentang keadaannya yang sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Oh ... Apa kau membuat beberapa warga kesal dengan kalimat menyakitkanmu itu? Atau malah dengan menyedihkannya kau dikeroyok kucing jalanan karena kau mengoceh apa yang tak mereka mengerti?" Totoko memasang ekspresi geli, hendak tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana canggung ini. Akan tetapi, kali ini cara Totoko tampaknya salah. Ia membuat Karamatsu memandangnya seolah ia bersikap sama seperti saudaranya yang lain.

Karamatsu kecewa. Dia bukan tipe orang yang akan meneriakkan kegundahan hatinya di depan orang banyak. Jadi, sambil menahan isak, ia menggeram, lalu meninggalkan Totoko dengan langkah goyah. Badannya terhuyung, berusaha menyeimbangkan langkah. Totoko merasa sangat bersalah dan segera membalikkan badan, meneriakkan namanya.

"Karamatsu- _kun_!" panggilnya sekuat tenaga. Ia terkejut karena Karamatsu sama sekali tidak merespons panggilannya sekadar untuk berhenti. Lelaki itu terus melangkah, memperlihatkan punggungnya yang semakin lama hilang ditelan keramaian.

* * *

"Aku pulang," ucap Karamatsu lemah. Bunyi pintu bergeser dua kali tentu dapat didengar saudaranya. Ia juga merasa tak perlu menambahkan embel-embel _buraza_ di akhir kalimat. Mereka pasti tahu kalau dia sudah pulang, tapi tidak mau peduli. Masa bodoh, mereka asyik sendiri. Karamatsu sempat berpikir bahwasanya mereka hanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing: Osomatsu menonton televisi; Choromatsu membaca _manga shoujo_ ; Ichimatsu bermain kucing; Jyushimatsu bertelungkup bola; Todomatsu bermain telepon pintar. Dengan begitu, Karamatsu tinggal melengkapi dengan bercermin narsis. Namun, kali ini ia tak bisa. Rasanya tak bisa.

Ia meniti tangga menuju kamar atas, melawan rasa sakit yang menderanya. Ia membanting pintu—Karamatsu yakin saudaranya tidak dapat mendengarnya karena suara televisi sangat berisik di bawah tadi—dan mendudukkan diri di pojokan. Menekuk lutut, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya tanpa ada yang tahu.

* * *

Kelima bersaudara Matsuno sudah berganti piyama dan bergegas untuk tidur di _futon_ bersama. Saking cueknya, mereka baru tahu kalau _futon_ itu sudah digelar duluan oleh Karamatsu yang tidur membelakangi mereka di pinggir.

"Ah, itu bukannya posisi Jyushimatsu, ya?" ujar Osomatsu menunjuk adik pertamanya yang terbaring. "Kalau begitu, kau di posisi Ichimatsu saja." Ia menatap adik keempatnya.

"Oke." Jyushimatsu tidak membantah. Dengan mulut lebarnya, ia segera mengambil posisi di mana Ichimatsu biasanya tidur.

"Hah? Lalu, aku tidur di mana?" tanya Ichimatsu, menahan gemetar.

"Ya, sebelah Jyushimat—"

"Mana bisa!" Ichimatsu protes pada kakaknya. Ia tak mau jadi korban kena tendang karena adiknya itu lasak sekali kalau sedang tidur.

"Ichimatsu- _niisan_ , jangan teriak begitu. Kasihan Karamatsu- _niisan_ , nanti terbangun," ujar Todomatsu berlagak baik.

"Apa peduliku? Kusomatsu itu kan bisa tidur lagi," ucap Ichimatsu, masih kesal.

"Hei, ayolah. Kupikir sudah cukup untuk memanggilnya Kusomatsu begitu." Choromatsu mulai berbaring di tengah _futon_ lebar itu.

"Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba jadi peduli begitu, sih? Seperti tidak tahu dia saja." Ichimatsu meledek. "Kalaupun sakit hati, dia bakal merengek dan meminta diperhatikan kita, 'kan."

"Kaupikir Karamatsu orang yang seperti itu?" ujar Osomatsu yang suaranya terasa semakin menjauh di telinga Ichimatsu.

"Ha, dan dia—oi! Kok, kalian sudah ambil posisi duluan?!" Ichimatsu melihat semua saudaranya sudah memejamkan mata di _futon_ , menyisakan bagian seorang di antara Karamatsu dan Choromatsu. "Kenapa kalian menyisakan posisi di situ?! Woi! Bangun, woi!"

Keempat saudara itu sebatin berkata bahwa meneriakkan kata 'berisik' hanya akan memperpanjang masalah, jadi mereka membiarkan Ichimatsu dengan pura-pura tidur sampai tidur sungguhan.

"Cih." Ichimatsu terpaksa berbaring di samping Karamatsu—entah kenapa merasa begitu padahal setiap malam juga tidur di samping dia. Ia menelentangkan tubuhnya, memejamkan mata. Sebelum itu, ia merasa seperti ada aura lain yang menyergap dirinya seketika. Sayang, ia berupaya mengabaikan itu dan melanjutkan niat untuk tidur.

Tanpa ada yang tahu, Karamatsu sedari tadi menangis dalam diam.

* * *

Karamatsu tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Ia bangun dari pembaringan sebelum yang lain membuka mata. Lelaki itu bersiap diri, mengenakan jaket yang sama dari hari sebelumnya. Ia menuruni tangga, menuju ruang keluarga dan hanya mendekam lama di sana.

Matahari sudah bersinar terang dan Jyushimatsu adalah orang pertama yang bangun dari tidurnya.

" _Ohayouuuu_!" Ia mengucapkan selamat pagi, bergegas dengan semangat, berakhir dengan kostum _baseball_ yang ia kenakan bersama tongkat di genggamannya. Ia menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, mendapati Karamatsu sedang duduk menatap meja.

"Waaah! Ternyata sudah ada Karamatsu- _niisan_! _Ohayou_ , _niisan_!" Ia menghampiri kakaknya itu. "Ibu di mana, Kak? Kakak sudah sarapan duluan, ya?"

Karamatsu tidak menjawab, membuat adik kuningnya itu memanggilnya dua kali. "Kak?"

"Oh, ya?" Karamatsu menoleh sedikit. Ia tak ingin menunjukkan bekas luka yang parahnya semakin menjadi di wajah, dan sialnya ia tak tahu bagaimana cara mengobatinya. Ke ibu? Ibunya sendiri sudah begitu kesal dengan anak-anaknya yang tidak mau bekerja. Ia takkan mau melayani anaknya yang pemalas. _Menghidupi kami saja sepertinya terpaksa_ , itu yang dipikirkan Karamatsu dalam benaknya—pikiran negatifnya.

"Kak? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jyushimatsu, mulai merasa ada yang aneh. Kakaknya itu biasa membalasnya dengan tebaran kalimat-kalimat puitis. Ia terlalu pendiam dan bisa-bisa mengalahkan Ichimatsu yang memang tak banyak bicara. Karamatsu tidak membalas, membuat Jyushimatsu mendekatinya, dan di saat yang sama saudara kembar yang lain memasuki ruang keluarga.

" _Ohayou_! Pagi ini kita makan ap—" Ucapan Osomatsu terhenti tatkala ia melihat Jyushimatsu yang sedang memegang dagu Karamatsu, menampakkan lebam yang membengkak di seluruh wajah. Mereka nyaris tak mengenal saudara kedua mereka itu.

"K-Kau siapa?!" Entah bodoh atau kejam, di saat seperti ini melontarkan kalimat berkonotasi antara candaan dan ejekan.

"Karamatsu- _niisan_! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Choromatsu menghampirinya untuk melihat luka yang ada di wajah Karamatsu lebih jelas. "Todomatsu! Obati kakakmu ini!"

"A-A-Aku tidak bisa!" Todomatsu terlalu ngeri melihat wajah kakaknya yang sudah tak ia kenali lagi.

"Yang benar saja?! Kau sama sekali tak sesuai dengan perilaku—"

"Aku ambilkan kotak P3K di dapur." Ichimatsu tak tahan, beranjak dari tempatnya dan kembali dengan kotak P3K yang lumayan besar. Ia meletakkan kotak itu di atas meja dan menyuruh Choromatsu untuk mengambilkan air.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam? Kenapa tidak segera beri tahu kami? Kalau infeksi bagaimana?" ucap Ichimatsu bertubi-tubi. Tadinya Karamatsu merasa lega mendengar ucapan-ucapan itu, namun setelahnya Ichimatsu melanjutkan, "Kau bodoh, ya?"

Karamatsu kembali membisu, walau sedari tadi ia belum bersuara selain menyahut Jyushimatsu yang sudah bergeser posisi. Setelah semua luka di wajahnya bersih, Ichimatsu mulai memoles antiseptik dan menempelkan perban di beberapa bagian wajahnya. Ia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan canggung. Entah mengapa, ia masih merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Osomatsu yang duduk di dekat pintu dan hanya memperhatikan dari tadi seketika berucap, "Buka bajumu."

Diam. Semua mata memandang padanya, kecuali Karamatsu. Osomatsu berdiri, mengambil dua langkah, lalu berteriak, "Aku bilang, buka bajumu, Karamatsu!"

Karamatsu membuka bajunya perlahan, masih menimbulkan derak tulang dari tangannya. Choromatsu menghadapkan badannya pada dia yang sekarang duduk di samping Karamatsu. Jantungnya hampir mencelus melihat memar menyebar bewarna biru dan merah keunguan di dada sang kakak. Mulutnya yang tertekuk itu tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Todomatsu!" panggil Osomatsu. Todomatsu mengerti apa yang diperintahkan kakaknya walau tak ia ucapkan—menelepon ambulans untuk membawa Karamatsu ke rumah sakit.

* * *

Mereka berlima menunggu di depan ruangan Karamatsu dirawat. Hampir satu jam waktu berlalu, dan hati mereka tidak ada yang bisa tenang sedari tadi. Mungkin yang mereka rasakan adalah perasaan bersalah.

Bunyi pintu bergeser terdengar dan seorang dokter keluar. Mereka berlima berdiri dan Osomatsu sebagai yang tertua mendekati dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dok?" tanyanya serius. Sang dokter menatap mereka bergantian sesaat. Mengambil asumsi bahwa mereka semua adalah saudara identik dari pasien yang baru saja diurusnya, dokter itu pun bertanya, "Apakah ibu atau ayah kalian ada?"

Gemetar, Osomatsu menjawab, "Ibu kami sedang dalam perjalanan kemari."

"Baiklah, kalau sudah sampai tolong suruh beliau ke ruangan saya, ya. Saya hendak menulis beberapa catatan dahulu." Dokter tersebut memberi arah jalan menuju ruangannya, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Sang ibu Matsuno datang beberapa menit kemudian, memberi sedikit kelonggaran pada keresahan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Bagaimana, Nak?" tanyanya pada Osomatsu. "Ayah kalian tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan. Baru bisa ke sini larut malam nanti."

Osomatsu tak merespons apa-apa selain membalikkan badan untuk menunjukkan arah ke ruang dokter pada ibunya.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya, Dok?" tanya Matsuyo pada pria berjas putih di hadapannya. Sang dokter menghela napas sebelum bicara.

"Melihat luka yang terdapat di wajah dan badannya, saya merasa bahwa penanganan ini sebenarnya sudah terlambat. Saya khawatir kalau infeksi di sekitar matanya akan menyebabkan kebutaan. Tubuhnya juga mungkin tak mampu untuk beraktivitas normal lagi."

Osomatsu yang duduk di samping ibunya terdiam mendengar penjelasan dokter. Antara ingin memercayai vonis yang belum pasti dan menyangkal bahwa Karamatsu berhasil sampai di rumah, entah di mana dia dihajar habis-habisan oleh preman-preman yang tidak diketahuinya. Ia murka dalam pikirannya—preman mana yang berani menyentuh adik kembarnya dan membuatnya separah itu?! Rasanya ingin membalas, namun terlambat. Ia menggenggam celananya kuat, menundukkan kepala. Seolah ada tangis yang hendak tumpah atas rasa sesal yang menyelimutinya saat ini.

"Kami akan berusaha semampu kami. Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik." Sang dokter berusaha meyakinkan mereka. Matsuyo sendiri sulit untuk memercayai apa yang didengarnya. _Bagaimana bisa?_ Ia ingin melirik pada anak pertamanya, tetapi jika Osomatsu mengetahui itu, ia tak ingin seolah ia menyalahkannya, walau Osomatsu sudah terima untuk disalahkan seperti apa.

Maka, Matsuyo pun menoleh sambil menepuk sebelah pundaknya. Ia tak dapat melihat ekspresi sang anak lantaran kepalanya yang terlalu menunduk. Osomatsu menyembunyikannya, buliran air yang jatuh dalam diamnya.

Satu hal yang ia tahu. Ia takkan menangis jika itu bukan kesalahannya.

* * *

Karamatsu ingat akan kejanggalan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Sewaktu bangun tadi, ia memang merasa bahwa pandangannya mulai buram. Luka-lukanya juga terasa semakin membengkak. Syukur ia masih bisa membedakan mana lemari dan mana pintu walau tidak begitu jelas. Ia juga lega masih bisa mengenakan jaket biru dengan lambang keluarga Matsuno pada sisi depan bajunya. Kini, ia setengah berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan pakaian yang sudah berganti. _Hoodie_ birunya tergeletak di atas kursi tamu. Matanya sudah tak bisa menunjukkan sirat apa pun lagi untuk memancarkan emosi yang terdapat dalam dirinya.

"Karamatsu- _niisan_ ," ujar Jyushimatsu lembut. "Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?"

 _Tidak_ , batin Karamatsu berkata. Namun, ia tak sanggup. Lidahnya kelu dan bibirnya serasa habis dirobek, dan yang hanya bisa ia lakukan hanyalah tersenyum tipis pada saudaranya itu. Tipis sekali, sampai Jyushimatsu tidak menyadarinya. Todomatsu justru yang melihat senyum itu.

"Kak, maafkan kami." Todomatsu tiba-tiba berucap. Ketiga saudaranya hening, menatap arah lain. Namun, hati mereka bergejolak ingin mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Maaf kalau kami terlalu cuek padamu," ucap Ichimatsu, masih enggan menatap wajahnya. Ia yang paling bersalah karena selama ini tidak berperilaku baik terhadap Karamatsu.

"Maaf telah berkata bahwa kau ini dan itu." Choromatsu tak sampai hati untuk mengatakannya secara gamblang. "Jika kau butuh kami, hubungi saja kami. Kami akan ada untukmu." Ia kini berani menatap wajah Karamatsu yang masih bonyok.

Dikelilingi saudaranya yang berwarna-warni dengan latar tirai kehijauan membuatnya pusing. Sejak kapan jaket bertudung mereka seperti menyala-nyala dan berpendar-pendar begitu? Ia yang paling tahu bahwasanya warna baju mereka rata-rata terkesan lembut—bisa jadi kuningnya Jyushimatsu tidak masuk hitungan, juga hijaunya Choromatsu yang mendekati. Karamatsu mengusahakan senyum yang terlihat lebih kentara, membuat keempat saudaranya membalas senyum berlinang air mata.

Pintu bergeser, menampakkan Osomatsu yang berjalan masuk dan mendekati ranjang. Ia berhenti tepat di sisi ranjang dan kedua tangannya terangkat untuk meraih sesuatu. Ia memeluk Karamatsu dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Maaf, sudah menjadi kakak yang tidak baik untukmu. Kami akan selalu ada untukmu. Kami janji." Osomatsu mengucapkannya sepenuh hati. Sang ibu yang baru saja masuk dari balik tirai tersenyum melihat suasana itu. Karamatsu merasakan kedamaian menyelubungi dirinya. Kali ini dia bahagia, mempunyai lima saudara yang hanya perlu diberi _kode_ sedikit untuk memperhatikannya.

 _Sedikit_? Dia tertawa dalam hati. Menunggu saat seperti inilah baru hati saudaranya tergerak, apalagi untuk menyadarkan si tertua yang sedang memeluknya ini. Tangannya perlahan meraih untuk memeluk Osomatsu juga. Beberapa saat ia menggenggam jaket kakaknya itu.

Tangan Karamatsu terjatuh. Semua terpaku. Ibu dan keempat saudaranya menunjukkan wajah syok setengah mati. Apa yang mereka tidak inginkan terjadi—apa? Osomatsu melepas pelukannya, lalu meraba nadi yang terdapat di pergelangan tangan Karamatsu, sekaligus lehernya.

Tak berdetak.

Tak ada tanda kehidupan kala ia menempelkan telinga pada dadanya. Ia terpaku sekali lagi, dan yang segera sadar kemudian adalah Jyushimatsu yang lekas menyibak tirai, keluar untuk memanggil suster. Mereka semua disuruh keluar, lalu mulai menumpahkan tangis yang sedari tadi mereka tahan tanpa ampun.

Osomatsu meraih tembok, lalu meneriakkan nama sang adik yang ia pikir takkan ia ucapkan lagi.

* * *

 **Halo! Ini adalah versi editan minor terakhir. Bagi yang baru datang untuk baca, welcome! Semoga fanfic ini bisa kalian nikmati, ya. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kami berhasil mengembalikan detak jantungnya."

Osomatsu adalah orang yang memasang wajah paling horor ketika mendengar ucapan sang dokter. Haruskah ia senang? Apakah ini keajaiban?

"Sebenarnya, dia tidak meninggal. Detak jantungnya benar-benar lemah nyaris tak terdeteksi. Setelah melakukan beberapa _check up_ , sepertinya bagian dalam tubuhnya memiliki masalah serius ..." Lalu, dokter itu meneruskan percakapannya tentang kondisi Karamatsu yang tak pernah ia mengerti dalam benaknya. Apa yang ia tahu, Karamatsu sedang kritis. Sang ibu yang sama tak mengertinya masih berusaha menyimak untuk memahami.

Sudah ke sekian kali, Osomatsu mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat. _Berengsek_ , batinnya menjerit. Kalau saja orang yang menghajar Karamatsu bertemu dengannya—dan memang ia berharap seperti itu—ia akan membalas mereka habis-habisan. Ia benar-benar tak terima saudaranya dibeginikan.

Osomatsu kuat? Jago bela diri? Tidak juga. Dia cuma pemuda biasa yang setengah dirinya termakan amarah akibat keadaan sang adik. Adik pertamanya. Adik yang selalu menjadi pendampingnya untuk mengurusi adik-adik yang lain. Osomatsu memikirkan apa dosanya sampai Karamatsu harus mengalami hal seperti ini.

Apakah mengabaikannya beberapa kali termasuk dosa besar?

Kakak-adik Matsuno sisanya berada di balik ruangan Karamatsu yang berbeda, yang kini lebih dipenuhi berbagai peralatan medis di badan lelaki biru itu. Semua mata mereka sembab.

"Kak, aku lapar." Todomatsu memecah keheningan. Ketiga saudaranya tak menyalahkan.

"Ayo, kita beli makan. Kita tunggu Ibu keluar dari ruang dokter," ujar Choromatsu.

Jyushimatsu dan Ichimatsu duduk berdampingan, berdiam diri. Beberapa saat kemudian, suster yang tadi memeriksa Karamatsu dengan papan di dekapan tangannya keluar. Mereka berdua menoleh. Wanita itu menyadarinya.

"Apa kami sudah boleh masuk?" tanya Ichimatsu dengan suara yang agak serak, juga dalam.

"Oh, iya. Silakan," jawabnya. Ia segera pergi dan Ichimatsu membuka pintu pelan.

Karamatsu diberi ruangan khusus karena kondisi kritisnya, pun ia harus dirawat secara intensif. Ruangan tersebut gelap. Dindingnya berwarna hijau kebiruan yang tua. Kelam. Ichimatsu selama ini salah karena ternyata ada sesuatu yang lebih kelam dari dirinya—dan menurutnya—dan hidupnya.

Tak ada hiasan apa pun, cuma meja tinggi tak berlaci di sebelah ranjang Karamatsu. Sengaja diperlukan untuk menaruh peralatan yang nantinya digunakan oleh paramedis. Ini bukan ruangan kunjungan, tetapi suster tadi tampaknya masih manusiawi untuk membiarkan anggota keluarga pasien masuk sebentar. Ichimatsu mendudukkan dirinya di lantai bersandar dinding alih-alih berdiri di samping ranjang. Ia melihat kakaknya dari bawah bersama Jyushimatsu di sampingnya. Oh, seketika Ichimatsu penasaran, apakah adiknya itu masih memasang senyum lebar di balik tangan yang menutupi mulutnya?

Lama kalau memang menunggu sampai Choromatsu membuka pintu dan menyuruh mereka keluar hanya dengan gestur tangan.

"Tidak ada makanan di sekitar sini," ujarnya pada kedua adiknya saat sudah di luar, dan di saat yang sama Osomatsu dan sang ibu muncul di antara mereka. Keenamnya saling memandang.

"Kalian pulang saja," ujar ibunya. "Ibu yang jaga Karamatsu di sini."

"Tidak, Ibu saja yang pulang bersamaku." Choromatsu tahu ia harus tetap membantu ibunya di rumah. "Kalian ada yang mau ikut?"

Mereka semua tak menanggapi—menoleh pun tidak. Saat Choromatsu ingin berkata lagi, tiba-tiba adik bungsunya bersuara.

"Aku mau pulang," katanya.

Choromatsu paham adiknya yang satu ini takkan tahan berlama-lama di sini. Buat apa kalau bawaannya hanya ingin menangis saja.

"Ya, sudah. Kami pulang dulu, ya." Lalu, ia menatap Osomatsu. Ada kesan dari tatapannya yang seolah mengatakan lebih baik kakak tertua yang tidak pernah punya kerjaan itu di sini saja. Osomatsu tak membalas, berwajah kaku. Choromatsu seketika merasa tidak enak. Ketika mereka hendak pergi, suster yang tadi memasuki ruangan Karamatsu kembali hadir.

"Maaf, Bu. Apakah anggota keluarga ada yang hendak menginap?" tanyanya.

"Iya, saya dengan kedua adik saya. Kenapa?" tanya Osomatsu balik.

"Maaf, tapi ruangan ini sebenarnya bukan ruang inap. Ruang lingkup pasien harus benar-benar tenang dan steril."

"Kami tidak akan berisik," ucap Osomatsu mencari alasan.

Suster tersebut mencoba untuk memasang senyuman. "Maaf, tetapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Kami dari pihak rumah sakit akan memberi kabar ketika saudara Karamatsu sudah dipindahkan ke ruang inap."

Lebih dalam lagi jika ingin menilik wajah Osomatsu yang seolah transparan, ada rasa berat hati di sana.

"Baik, Suster. Terima kasih," ucap Matsuyo menutup pembicaraan. Suster itu pun permisi untuk pergi. Matsuyo tersenyum pada anak-anaknya, meyakinkan bahwa Karamatsu pasti bisa berjuang dan bertahan di dalam sana.

* * *

"Karamatsu- _niisan_ sudah sadar! Karamatsu- _niisan_! Kau dapat mendengarku?" Jyushimatsu langsung heboh—walau masih dalam anggapan wajar mengingat kondisi Karamatsu yang bisa saja tiba-tiba terkena serangan jantung mendadak—melihat kedua mata kakaknya mengerjap. Hanya ada satu selang infus, dan alat bantu pernapasan pun sudah dilepas karena Karamatsu sudah membaik dibanding sebelumnya. Mata Karamatsu terbuka lebar dan melihat ketiga adik terakhirnya sedang menatapnya haru.

"Yo, _brothers_. Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur? Apakah seorang putri menciumku sehingga aku bisa terbangun dari _sleeping beauty_ -ku?" Karamatsu mendudukkan badannya, bersandar pembatas ranjang yang diberi bantal.

" _Sleeping beauty_ apanya," komentar Ichimatsu.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, Kak. Aku mendengar tulangmu berbunyi barusan." Todomatsu membantu kakaknya untuk memposisikan setengah baringnya dengan benar.

"Kalau begitu malah kaku, dong. Terima kasih, Todomatsu," ucap kakak keduanya itu, yang kali ini, terdengar lembut.

"Sama-sama, Kak." Todomatsu membalas tulus. Bukan saatnya untuk bertingkah seperti biasa, karena ia sendiri tahu Karamatsu bukan dalam keadaan yang biasa.

Tak lama, Osomatsu dan Choromatsu masuk. Suara pintu yang bergeser menyebabkan mereka semua menoleh, Karamatsu pun dapat melihatnya. Satu hal yang ia tangkap di matanya, kantung mata Osomatsu yang terlihat begitu jelas entah sejak kapan, mengalahkan dirinya yang sempat bergadang beberapa hari ketika masih ikut klub drama sewaktu SMA. Ia tahu, bahkan penyebabnya pun berbeda.

"Karamatsu, kau sudah bangun—" Osomatsu tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya karena Choromatsu memotongnya.

"Hei, kalian ini kenapa tidak panggil dokter?! Kakak kalian baru saja bangun!" Choromatsu berlari dan menekan tombol untuk memanggil suster ke ruangan Karamatsu. Ya, Karamatsu sudah berada di ruang inap semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu, tetapi tidur matinya nyaris seperti koma. Terhitung sampai saat ini belum ada seminggu. Lelaki biru itu menatap adiknya terpana. Seorang dokter dengan dua orang perawat masuk dan menyuruh mereka semua keluar.

Kelimanya duduk di kursi tunggu. Choromatsu yang duduk di sebelah Osomatsu, dapat melihat lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. Tipis, memang, namun penuh arti.

Dokter berkata bahwa Karamatsu memiliki kemampuan memulihkan diri yang mengagumkan. Padahal, saat pertama ia memeriksa tubuh Karamatsu, ia khawatir Karamatsu akan terkena komplikasi atau kelainan organ dalam. Kedua perawat tadi hanya mengganti perban yang ada di badannya, dan membaluti tubuhnya dengan pakaian pasien yang baru. Memar-memar di tubuhnya sudah memudar. Matanya pun sudah kembali normal. Ia dapat melihat kelima saudaranya dengan jelas.

" _Brothers_ , kalian semua pasti sangat merindukanku, 'kan? _Don't worry_ , aku baik-baik saja sekarang." Karamatsu merentangkan tangannya seolah meminta pelukan, tapi perlakuan saudara-saudaranya tetap saja tak acuh. Sepertinya itu memang sudah menjadi spontanitas mereka. Mengejutkan ketika sebuah tangan menyambar tangan Karamatsu dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Baik-baik saja, _gundulmu_." Osomatsu lalu memeluknya. Karamatsu cuma bisa terdiam mendapati perilaku kakaknya yang jarang ini. Sementara, adik-adiknya yang lain, dengan perasaan tanpa diundang, canggung dan, entahlah.

Osomatsu dapat merasakan tangan Karamatsu tiba-tiba bergetar. "Karamatsu?" panggil kakak satu-satunya bagi Karamatsu itu, melepas pelukan dengan tangan yang masih tergenggam. Karamatsu gemetar. Ia menunduk dan menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu Osomatsu, menyembunyikan tangis.

"Karamatsu," kata Osomatsu, menepuk pundak adiknya, "jangan keluar sendirian lagi, ya."

* * *

Setelah tiga minggu lamanya, barulah Karamatsu dipulangkan ke rumah. Kelima saudaranya itu benar-benar memperhatikannya penuh, bahkan ketika dia sudah benar-benar sehat seperti biasanya—dan ada yang berubah dari Karamatsu. Ia tak pernah lagi mengeluarkan kata-kata puitis menyakitkan yang membuat kelima saudaranya muak, terutama Ichimatsu, walau ia masih sempat menambahkan kosakata asing ketika bicara, dan kadang malah sepenuhnya berbahasa asing agar terlihat keren di depan saudaranya. Harusnya ia tahu kalau efeknya sama seperti kalimat puitis menyakitkannya itu. Yah, setidaknya tidak membuat ia diabaikan bagai angin lalu. Malah selalu disuruh berhenti karena ucapannya belepotan.

Suatu saat, ia pergi jalan-jalan setelah bermain _pachinko_ bersama si kakak merah. Kakaknya itu mengambil langkah ke arah yang berbeda dari biasanya untuk pulang—rute yang ia ambil sebelum kejadian naas itu terjadi. Karamatsu mencegah kakaknya dengan menepuk pundaknya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Osomatsu, menelengkan kepala.

"Kau itu yang kenapa. Kenapa lewat situ?" tanya Karamatsu balik, menekuk alis tebalnya seolah heran. Ia tak mau trauma di hatinya ketahuan.

Osomatsu diam sebentar, dan tebersit pancaran wajahnya yang tak bisa Karamatsu pahami. "Ayolah, jalan-jalan sebentar," pinta Osomatsu padanya.

" _Non_. Kau tak lihat langit sekarang berwarna apa? Aku tak mau melewatkan makan malamku." Karamatsu menunjuk langit.

"Masih terang, kok!" Osomatsu membela. Sesaat mereka berdua hening. Karamatsu melepas pundaknya dan berbalik arah menuju jalan yang biasanya. Si kakak merah ini memang orang yang keras kepala, dan Karamatsu tak ingin menunjukkan apa yang sebenarnya sedang dia rasakan. Osomatsu pun mendengkus dan menyejajarkan langkah bersama adiknya untuk pulang.

* * *

Tak apa kali ini ia melewatkan makan malamnya. Ia sudah pasrah akan hasilnya nanti. Berjalan di pinggir jalan saat senja sudah berakhir memang menusuk kulitnya. Rasanya udara malam ini dingin sekali. Osomatsu berjalan agak cepat untuk mengurangi rasa menggigil, membuatnya tak begitu lama untuk bisa melihat sebuah lorong gelap. Ia memantapkan diri untuk masuk ke sana.

Ia berusaha untuk tidak merinding. Ia sengaja menapak kuat-kuat di tiap langkah agar para preman itu mendengarnya. Ya, tak butuh waktu lama membuat mereka keluar dari markasnya.

"Oh, oh, astaga! Dia lagi?" tanya si preman yang lagaknya bagai pemimpin. Osomatsu tak merespons apa pun kecuali sebuah seringai penuh dendam.

"Heh? Apa-apaan bocah ini?" Seorang yang paling dekat dengan Osomatsu meraih kerah jaketnya, menatap netra lelaki merah itu sok menantang. Ia kemudian sadar, ada yang berbeda dari sorot mata itu.

"Dasar kalian makhluk lebih hina," ucap Osomatsu dengan nada sinis yang menjengkelkan.

"Hah?!" Nada lawan bicaranya naik, dan Osomatsu langsung melayangkan tinju pada lelaki itu, membuatnya tergeletak di tanah.

"Sial! Beraninya kau! Hajar dia!" Ketiga temannya yang lain mengerubungi Osomatsu dan mulai melayangkan serangan. Benar-benar tak sebanding, namun untungnya Osomatsu masih punya kesempatan untuk berkelit dan memberi serangan sekuat tenaga. Ia rela berkorban asalkan keempat lelaki bedebah di hadapannya ini hancur sehancur-hancurnya.

Mereka semua berakhir dengan Osomatsu yang berkali-kali menendang dada masing-masing dari mereka, sambil terbayang memar-memar di dada Karamatsu sebelumnya. Tendangan terakhir, dan salah satu dari mereka sudah pingsan. Osomatsu menginjak tubuh mereka, lalu keluar dari lorong gelap itu.

* * *

"Aku pulaaang! Ah, hari ini melelahkan sekali!" Osomatsu memasuki rumah, merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke atas dan dapat mendengar tulang rusuknya berbunyi. Ah, ia yakin ia baik-baik saja. Mereka hanya melukai wajahnya dan memukul perutnya beberapa kali. "Aku kalah lagi! Uangku habis! Dan aku capek!"

"Berisik, Osomatsu- _nii—_ Oi, sekarang apa lagi?!" Todomatsu yang baru keluar dari ruang tengah kaget melihat Osomatsu yang berantakan.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku mau masuk." Osomatsu berjalan melewati Todomatsu. Karamatsu yang sedang bercermin memilih untuk melihat siluet yang baru saja datang ke ruangan itu. Matanya langsung membulat, begitu pun dengan saudaranya yang lain.

"Kenapa kau ini?!" bentak Choromatsu pada kakak sulungnya itu. Osomatsu mencibir, "Orang luka itu diobati, bukannya diejek."

"Tak ada yang mengejekmu, Osomatsu- _niisan_." Jyushimatsu berkata datar, bertentangan dengan mulut lebarnya.

"Ah, kalian memang tak kasihan padaku." Osomatsu berjalan keluar menuju dapur untuk mengobati dirinya sendiri.

Pikiran Karamatsu terasa penuh sekarang. Apa kakaknya itu benar-benar menghajar preman-preman itu? Ia dilema antara merasa bersyukur atau ingin merutuki diri akan lemahnya dia waktu itu. Walau Osomatsu juga terluka, itu tak separah dirinya. Ia menunduk lama sebelum memutuskan beranjak ke dapur.

"Osomatsu ... _niisan_ ," panggilnya pada orang yang ia yakini masih duduk di kursi dapur, mengobati luka.

"Oh, Karamatsu," sahut Osomatsu yang kemudian berdiri untuk mengembalikan obat tetes ke kotak P3K semula. "Aku sudah siap, kok."

Mereka saling berdiam diri. Karamatsu meremas tangannya menguatkan niat.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan ini, tapi ...," Karamatsu merasakan lidahnya agak kelu, "terima kasih."

Osomatsu terkekeh, lalu menggosok bawah hidungnya. Mereka berdua saling melihat satu sama lain. Di antara tatap-menatap itu, ada makna tersirat yang seharusnya sudah langsung bisa dipahami keduanya. Osomatsu harusnya tidak lalai, dan Karamatsu tidak menjadi pendamba akan ketidakpastian.


	3. Chapter 3

Karamatsu sedang sendirian di lantai dua, lebih memilih untuk duduk di sofa daripada di pinggir jendela sembari melihat langit. Kelima saudaranya sibuk di luar—Osomatsu dengan _pachinko_ -nya, Choromatsu dengan _ngidol_ -nya, Ichimatsu dengan kucing gangnya, Jyushimatsu dengan latihan _baseball_ -nya, dan Todomatsu dengan kencan butanya. Karamatsu tertawa dalam benak ketika mengingat bahwa ia biasanya akan berdiri di jembatan untuk memberi kesan keren pada setiap wanita yang lewat.

Karamatsu meraih cermin kesayangannya yang tergeletak di lantai. Turun ke lantai satu, lalu duduk di depan meja dengan salah satu siku yang bertumpu, becermin. Tersenyum, bergaya, tersenyum, berpose. Tak bosan bersikap narsis.

Tak bosan atau berjuang?

Karamatsu mendengar pintu rumahnya bergeser. Ia mengintip dari balik cermin, menunggu siapa yang akan masuk.

"Kalah lagi!" Tak bukan dan tak lain adalah suara Osomatsu. Kakinya yang menapak _tatami_ mendekat, lalu tiba-tiba menjauh. Samar-samar ia mendengar kakaknya melanjutkan, "Sepi banget. Ini yang lain pada ke mana?"

Mata Karamatsu mengerling, lalu kembali menatap cerminnya. Tak ia duga bahwa pintu ruangan yang ia huni bergerak dan menunjukkan Osomatsu yang menatap nyalang padanya.

" _Welcome home_ , _brother_." Karamatsu setengah kaget. Mata kakaknya itu nyalang sekali. Namun, sesaat kepalanya berpaling dan menatap miring seolah berisyarat 'aku tidak tertarik'. Karamatsu terbengong sampai lelaki merah itu duduk di dekat sekat yang tak jauh dari posisi Karamatsu.

"Aku pinjam uang, dong," ucap Osomatsu asal.

"Aku tidak punya uang." Karamatsu menatap wajahnya.

"Bohong. Belakangan kau jarang keluar. Pasti uangmu tersimpan."

"Justru itu aku tidak keluar."

Osomatsu tertawa. "Jalan, yuk."

"Hah?" Karamatsu menyahut.

"Yuk, ah. Jalan, ke mana, baru masuk sore juga."

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_." Karamatsu kembali becermin. "Baca komik saja sana."

Osomatsu tertawa sedikit lebih keras, dan tanpa Karamatsu tahu ia sudah duduk di sampingnya saja. Karamatsu menoleh, melihat Osomatsu tersenyum.

"Benar-benar berubah, ya, ini orang," celetuk Osomatsu. Karamatsu tak menanggapi. "Kenapa? Aku kangen, loh, sama kau yang dulu."

Eh? Karamatsu tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Kau rindu dengan kalimat puitisku?" tanya Karamatsu.

Osomatsu tertawa lagi. "Iya!"

"Ingin aku begitu?"

"Tidak, sih." Osomatsu masih menatapnya—entah kenapa—menggoda. "Bahaya. Nanti aku masuk rumah sakit kalau tulang rusukku patah semua."

"Nggak guna." Karamatsu jengkel, kembali menatap cerminnya.

"Narsisnya belum hilang tapi, ya." Osomatsu melirik wajah Karamatsu yang terpantul di cermin. "Wajah nggak seberapa aja dipandang terus." Terus, kau itu apa, Osomatsu.

"Ah, berisik! Apa, sih, masalahmu?" Mata Karamatsu menyorot tajam. Osomatsu terkejut dalam hati, terdiam. Matanya terpaku pada alis tebal Karamatsu yang menukik.

"Karamatsu," panggil sang kakak merah itu, "apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Karamatsu tak memberi respons apa-apa, selain tiba-tiba bangkit dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri."

Pintu geser ditarik kuat, lalu ditutup pelan.

* * *

"Oi, Choromatsu," panggil Osomatsu pada adiknya yang duduk di seberang meja.

"Ng?" Choromatsu menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca.

"Karamatsu kenapa, sih?" tanya kakaknya _to the point_ , dengan ekspresi muka _bete_.

"Kak," panggil Choromatsu, "lebih baik tak usah usik dia lagi."

"Hah?" tanggap Osomatsu tak mengerti.

"Kau mempertanyakan perubahan Karamatsu- _niisan_ , 'kan? Buat apa? Sudah bagus malah, dia begitu." Choromatsu menutup bukunya, lalu menatap sang kakak. "Aku tahu kalau kau tak biasa dengan perubahan adikmu, tapi apa masalahnya kalau berubah ke arah yang lebih baik?"

"Bukan begitu." Pria merah ini entah mengapa mengelak.

"Kalau kau cemas,"—Choromatsu setengah bangkit mencondongkan badannya—"Perhatian sama adik pertamamu, makanya." Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu geser.

"Macam dirimu perhatian saja," ejek kakaknya dongkol.

Choromatsu yang berdiri di luar hendak menutup pintu membalas, "Perhatian, tuh."

Pintu geser tertutup, dan Osomatsu semakin dibingungkan oleh kelakuan adik keduanya.

* * *

Karamatsu duduk di teras belakang rumah, menikmati embusan angin sepoi yang menggelitik kulit. Cuaca hari ini bagus, cerah berawan. Waktu yang tepat untuk _mangkal_ di jembatan. Lelaki biru itu mengingat sejenak sudah berapa lama ia tidak ke sana. Belakangan ini dia memang lebih sering berdiam diri di rumah—paling-paling ke luar untuk belanja karena disuruh ibu atau ke warung _oden_ Chibita bareng saudara yang lain.

Ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang, lantas menoleh dan melihat orang yang serupa-dengannya-namun-berantakan-rambutnya sedang berdiri dengan kucing yang dipegang sebelah tangan.

"Ichimatsu?" Karamatsu tertegun, begitu pula adiknya.

"Kau … tidak keluar?" tanya adiknya itu. Karamatsu menggeleng.

"Sedang tidak ingin." Karamatsu mengamati kucing yang dibawa Ichimatsu. "Kucing baru?"

"Iya, waktu aku ke gang tadi ada kucing yang baru dibuang. Kondisinya mengenaskan, jadi …." Ichimatsu tak berniat melanjutkan. "Aku baru saja memandikannya."

Karamatsu tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya, seolah meminta Ichimatsu untuk memberikan kucing itu padanya. Ichimatsu memberikannya spontan, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Mirip angora, ya?" celetuk kakaknya sembari mengelus bulu-bulu halus nan tebal berwarna kecokelatan si kucing, terasa lembap. "Kawin silang?" tanyanya, memperhatikan kepala kucing itu mirip dengan kucing liar biasanya.

Ichimatsu menatap heran—dengan mata setengah terpejam tentunya—pada kakak birunya. "Kau tahu soal kucing?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Karamatsu ingin tertawa geli. "Jenis kucing yang umum di pasaran dan bentuknya bagaimana, ya, aku pasti tahu." Ia menatap Ichimatsu. "Kalau kamu tanya makanan yang bagus untuk kucing itu sejenis apa dan mereknya apa … nah, kalau yang itu aku kurang tahu."

Ichimatsu nyaris menampakkan keterkejutannya. 'Kamu'? ' _Kamu_ ', katanya?

"Kamu kenapa, Dik?" tanya Karamatsu melihat adiknya terdiam. Dia mengatakannya dua kali, dan— _DIK?!_

"Tidak apa—" Lalu, ekspresinya berubah. "Jangan memanggilku 'adik'!"

"Eh?" Karamatsu tercenung. "Kenapa? Kamu, kan, memang adikku."

"Ya, tapi tidak usah!" Adik ungunya menampik. "Aneh, aku dengarnya."— _dan anehnya lagi kenapa aku malah tidak jijik mendengarnya_ , kalimat yang ini tertahan di tenggorokan Ichimatsu.

Karamatsu tertawa pelan. "Tidak suka, ya?"

"Bukan." _Harusnya 'iya', Ichimatsu_. Ichimatsu menatap lurus pada jemuran di serong kanannya.

"Kalau soal tidak suka biasanya jujur, 'kan?" tanya Karamatsu, masih mengamati tingkah Ichimatsu. Adiknya itu _mendecih_. "Sok tau. Lagian kita, kan, seumur." Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Sini."

"Oh, maaf." Karamatsu mengembalikan kucing di tangannya pada Ichimatsu. Lelaki ungu itu meraihnya dan membawa si kucing menuju hamparan rumput tipis di depan, serta mengeluarkan mainan kucingnya. Kucing setengah angora itu bermain-main dengan mainan yang digoyang-goyangkan Ichimatsu. Karamatsu yang kini bertopang dagu, tersenyum manis melihatnya.

"Bisa semanis itu dengan kucing, kalau dengan wanita bagaimana, Ichimatsu?" goda kakak birunya itu.

Ichimatsu menoleh sebentar untuk berkata, "Minum obat sana."

"Dari _mati sana_ menjadi _minum obat sana_? Aku senang adikku benar-benar jadi perhatian," kata Karamatsu, mulai bersuara berat khasnya.

"Aku mulai jijik, nih, _Kak_." Kali ini, Ichimatsu tak menatapnya. "Mumpung aku masih baik, kalau mulutmu tidak diam lebih baik pergi saja."

Alih-alih takut, Karamatsu kembali tertawa kemudian berdiri. "Iya, Dik. Aku mau pergi, kok."

Ichimatsu terdiam sebentar. "Jangan panggil _adik_ ," tegasnya.

"Aku mau ke jembatan. Doakan sukses, ya."

Ichimatsu tak membalas. Ia melirik sebentar ketika bayangan kakaknya hampir hilang di balik ruangan yang lain.

* * *

"Aku pulang."

Karamatsu melepas sepatu, kemudian memasuki ruang keluarga yang kini sudah dipenuhi oleh kelima saudaranya.

"Dapat?" tanya Ichimatsu yang duduk di pojok dekat lemari. _Tunggu. Kok, aku kurang kerjaan menanyakan itu padanya?_ batin Ichimatsu.

Karamatsu menoleh pada adiknya. "Oh, aku akhirnya cuma lihat sungai. Airnya jernih, teduh buat menenangkan pikiran."

"Memangnya kau sedang banyak pikiran?" komentar Osomatsu yang sedang duduk 1 meter di depan televisi sembari memegang _remote_ , senada bertanya.

"Tidak juga, sih." Karamatsu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kalian sudah makan, ya?"

"Belum. Kan, tunggu kau." Choromatsu yang duduk di dekat meja berdiri. "Aku panggil ibu dulu."

Keluarga Matsuno pun makan malam bersama, dan Karamatsu sembari tadi masih memikirkan niatnya ke jembatan untuk menenggelamkan diri, tapi gagal. Yah, dia, kan, sudah pernah tercebur ke sana gara-gara Osomatsu mengagetkannya. Mana mungkin itu akan berhasil.

* * *

" _Brothers_ ," panggil Karamatsu ketika hendak menggeser pintu kamar. Tak ada yang menanggapi. Kegiatan 'mengabaikan seorang Karamatsu' tampaknya memang jadi rutinitas mereka lagi. Lelaki biru itu merasa seperti ada yang retak dalam dadanya.

"Mau ke mana, Kak?" tanya Todomatsu yang tak sengaja melihat Karamatsu dengan kaus hitam berlengan panjang, bermodel _v-neck_ , dan celana yang biasa dia pakai.

Karamatsu tersadar, menoleh. "Oh, mau _shopping_ , Dik. Mau temankan?" tanya Karamatsu padanya, dan satu kata sapaan di ujung membuat keempat saudaranya tersentak—Ichimatsu untuk yang kedua kalinya—tapi berusaha untuk tetap sibuk pada kegiatan masing-masing.

"Oh, boleh." Todomatsu mungkin khawatir kakaknya akan membeli barang yang lebih menyakitkan mata lagi. "Aku ganti baju dulu."

 _Yah, mungkin Totty memang tak apa kalau dipanggil seperti itu_ , batin keempat Matsuno kembar bersamaan.

Todomatsu keluar dengan setelan kemeja putih, celana pendek merah muda, dasi merah muda keunggulannya. Oh, tak lupa dengan topi fedora cokelat bergaris merah muda.

"Kami pergi dulu, ya, Kak." Todomatsu yang pamit pada kakak-kakaknya, dan hanya dijawab 'ya' dengan intonasi malas. Karamatsu langsung keluar menuruni tangga, membuat adik bungsunya itu menatapnya sebentar.

* * *

Todomatsu tak percaya kakak keduanya ini benar-benar mengajaknya ke sebuah mal besar. Dikiranya mereka hanya akan mampir di toko pakaian pinggir jalan.

"Karamatsu- _niisan_ , kau baru menang _pachinko_ , ya?" tanya adiknya itu curiga.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin beli satu baju atau satu setelan saja." Kakaknya celingukan mencari tempat pertama yang hendak mereka masuki. "Sambil cuci mata. Tak apa, 'kan?"

"Eh? Iya … tak apa." Todomatsu membalas sekenanya.

Karamatsu menunjuk sebuah toko baju dan mereka mulai memasukinya. Melihat-lihat, lalu adiknya berkata bahwa modelnya terlalu sederhana semua. Karamatsu sependapat dan mereka pindah ke tempat yang lain. Ada baju _bling-bling_ yang biasa Karamatsu suka modelnya, namun harganya sangat tinggi.

"Nggak sekarang, deh." Itu kata kakaknya ketika mereka hendak berbalik keluar dari toko itu—dan Todomatsu merasa matanya sudah perih akibat kilauan serta aksen eksentrik yang ada pada baju itu.

Mereka mendatangi toko baju yang lain lagi, tapi saat Todomatsu melihat papan yang tertulis di atasnya, ia mencegat kakaknya itu sebentar.

"Kak, ini baju impor, loh." Adiknya memberitahu. "Kalau yang modelnya biasa pun pasti harganya mahal sekali."

"Lihat-lihat dulu saja," kata Karamatsu seolah menenangkan. Mereka masuk dan langsung disambut hangat oleh pegawai toko itu. Mata Karamatsu seketika tertuju pada sebuah jas biru gelap tidak berkancing dengan saku yang bagian atasnya beraksen garis di kanan kiri.

"Dik, yang itu bagus tidak?" tanya Karamatsu pada adiknya.

"Hee … bagus," tanggap adiknya dengan pancaran wajah seperti, _loh, Kak, kau punya selera yang seperti itu juga rupanya?_

Pegawai toko itu segera berucap, "Tuan, yang itu sedang ada promo. Kalau beli dua bisa dapat potongan harga tiga puluh persen."

"Wah, serius?" tanya Karamatsu. "Kalau begitu ada yang warna _pink_ tidak? Lalu, harganya berapa?"

Pegawai itu langsung menghampiri jas yang terdapat pada manekin pria untuk memeriksa harganya.

"Satuannya empat ribu yen, tapi kalau membeli dua hanya membayar lima ribu enam ratus yen."

Todomatsu serasa tercekik. Walaupun potongan harga—dengan jumlah tak masuk akal itu—lumayan banyak, tetap saja harga segitu—!

"Hanya tersisa biru, merah muda, dan abu-abu." Pegawai toko itu mengeluarkan dua jas lagi yang entah secepat apa sudah berada di depan mata mereka berdua.

"Todomatsu, mau?" tanya kakaknya itu.

"Ah, tapi aku tidak punya cukup—"

"Kakak belikan." Lalu, entah secepat apa Karamatsu sudah berurusan dengan petugas kasir untuk membayar.

 _EH?!_ Pekik Todomatsu dalam hatinya.

"Kau bekerja, 'kan?" tanya Todomatsu ketika mereka sudah keluar dari toko itu. "Ya, 'kan? Kau pasti sudah dapat pekerjaan, 'kan? Kalau tidak, mana mungkin—"

"Aku tidak kerja." Karamatsu berkata datar.

"Bohong!" pekik adiknya itu.

"Enggak, Dik. Serius." Kakaknya itu mencoba untuk memberi pengertian. "Kakak, kan, udah lama jarang keluar, tapi tetap dapat jatah mingguan. Uangnya kakak tabung."

Todomatsu melipat tangannya, masih memandang Karamatsu skeptis. Mulut kucingnya pun mengerucut. Entah ia harus percaya atau tidak, tapi menurutnya kakaknya ini tidak pernah bohong.

Bohong dan menutupi itu dua hal yang berbeda.

"Mau makan dulu?" tawar kakaknya, yang langsung dibalas oleh sang adik, "Aku yang traktir."

"Hm, boleh." Karamatsu berucap senada berat khasnya. Mereka mampir ke _foodcourt_ terdekat dan langsung memesan _burger_ untuk Karamatsu dan kentang goreng untuk Todomatsu, serta minuman berperisa _blueberry_ dan stroberi.

Memakan kentang gorengnya tanpa niat, Todomatsu menatap kakak di depannya ini sejenak. Tidak ada kacamata hitam, tidak ada kalung emas yang biasa ia kenakan bersama pakaian hitamnya itu. Kakaknya ini ….

"Kak, kau berubah." Walau Karamatsu mencoba untuk menutupi, tapi Todomatsu tetap saja tahu, untuk yang ini. Karamatsu yang baru saja menelan kunyahan _burger_ -nya berhenti untuk memasukkan makanan itu lagi ke mulutnya.

"Kakak nggak berubah, Dik," balas Karamatsu dengan suara normal. "Kakak masih sama seperti dulu."

"Enggak." Todomatsu menampik. "Kenapa?"

Karamatsu masih menatap adiknya. Ia mencoba untuk memasukkan makanannya untuk dikunyah, lalu berbicara setelah menelannya. "Coba sekarang kakak tanya, apa yang berubah dari kakak di mata kamu?"

"Itu!" Dia langsung menunjuk Karamatsu tepat di wajah. "Cara bicaramu berubah!"

Alis Karamatsu bertaut seakan tak paham.

"Memanggil diri sendiri dengan sebutan kakak, memanggilku dengan sebutan adik, terus— _kamu_? Sejak kapan kau jadi selembut itu? Kau ini tipikal orang yang ingin dibilang keren ketimbang kalem, 'kan?!"

"Aku memangil diriku untuk dirimu dan memanggil dirimu untuk diriku—apa salahnya?"

"Dan tiba-tiba kau sekarang pakai 'aku' lagi!"

"Heeh?!"

Todomatsu memegangi kepalanya sebelah tangan. "Sudahlah, Kak. Aku tidak mau semakin pusing gara-gara tingkahmu."

Karamatsu yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya pun kini meminum sedotannya dengan pose yang tak wajar. "Kalau kau bilang kakakmu ini kalem, aku sendiri menyebutnya dengan perilaku yang menyentuh hati, adik tersayang."

 _Kenapa tunggu disinggung dulu baru dia berlaku seperti itu coba?_ batin adiknya heran. Alhasil, karena terlalu sibuk dengan keheranan sang kakak, ia tak menanggapi Karamatsu yang sudah berpose menutup wajah dengan jemari yang diberi celah.

Setelahnya mungkin Karamatsu membatin, _buat apa bertanya ketika diberi jawaban justru tidak dianggap._

 _Kakakmu ini bukan orang yang rela jadi korban harapan palsu, Dik._

Akan tetapi, pada kenyataannya ia masih terus berharap.

* * *

 ** **NEXT ▶▶****


	4. Chapter 4

"Kami pulang," ucap Karamatsu dan Todomatsu bersamaan. Todomatsu berkata pada kakaknya bahwa ia ingin ke dapur dahulu untuk mencari makanan yang bisa ia jadikan ganjalan sementara sebelum makan malam. Karamatsu naik ke kamar, melihat saudara-saudaranya masih berada di ruang yang sama. Ia berjalan masuk seperti biasa, membuka lemari dan menyimpan jas miliknya dan Todomatsu di tempat masing-masing. Tak ada yang menghiraukan—Todomatsu tahu jikalau dia yang membawa barang belanjaan mereka pasti kakak-kakaknya akan langsung _kepo_ menanyakan barang apa yang sudah mereka beli, lalu … terjadilah keisengan antarsaudara (menodai pakaian bagus miliknya misal, walau seingat Todomatsu itu belum pernah terjadi, sih. Habisnya, baju mereka memang biasa semua).

Karamatsu berjalan keluar dengan membawa tas belanjaannya yang sudah kosong. Ia berniat menaruhnya di gudang karena model tas itu sendiri lumayan bagus. Bisa, lah, digunakan oleh ibunya.

"Apa yang kau beli, Karamatsu?" tanya Osomatsu yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri hendak melewatinya, mengintip isi tas itu.

"Baju," jawab Karamatsu biasa. Ia keluar meninggalkan sang kakak, yang kemudian berkedip.

"Matamu tidak perih?" tanya Choromatsu pada kakak sulungnya itu.

"Eh? Bukan. Bajunya sudah ia simpan di lemari, sepertinya." Kemudian, sedetik berikutnya ia menggeser pintu lemari untuk melihat belanjaan Karamatsu.

"Eh?" Osomatsu terheran.

"Kenapa?" Choromatsu kini menaikkan wajahnya dari buku yang ia baca.

"Bajunya …," katanya tak menyangka, "normal."

"Bagus, dong?" ujar si hijau itu, dan ia dapat mendengar Ichimatsu yang bergumam, 'Eh?' di pojokan. Jyushimatsu yang bertelungkup di sofa tak mengerti, penasaran melihat raut wajah si kakak ungu berubah. Si rambut kucel itu berdiri dan mengintip di samping Osomatsu.

"Uwah!" komentar Ichimatsu senada takjub. "Itu jas?"

"Gila, nih. Saudara sendiri menang _pachinko_ , kok, nggak ada koneksi, sih?"—yang maksudnya, 'kok, tidak ketahuan dengan mereka berlima'. Akan tetapi, setelah melihat jas merah muda yang agak jauh dari jas biru itu, Osomatsu langsung menceletuk, "Oh, ada yang sekongkol rupanya. Tidak heran, adik bungsu."

"Enaknya diapakan, Kak?" tanya Choromatsu berlagak patuh menjadi bawahan.

"Lihat saja makan malam nanti." Osomatsu menyeringai licik.

* * *

Kebetulan, saat kumpul makan malam keluarga, Karamatsu adalah orang yang terakhir datang ke meja makan mereka berenam. Osomatsu bergeser untuk memberi ruang duduk pada adiknya itu.

"Oi, Karamatsu," panggil kakaknya saat Karamatsu sudah mulai makan.

"Hm?" Suaranya tak seberat biasanya.

"Punya rezeki itu dibagi-bagi, jangan dihabiskan sendiri," ucap kakaknya mencoba menyudutkan Karamatsu. Biasa, ketika mereka berdua bermain _pachinko_ dan Karamatsu memperoleh uang yang banyak, mereka sering berakhir dengan Karamatsu yang antara marah dan miris karena Osomatsu tidak pernah bisa menjaga kemenangannya meskipun sudah beribu kali diminta untuk tutup mulut. Reaksi Karamatsu yang sekarang tenang-tenang saja membuat kakak merahnya itu kebingungan.

"Kau minta aku traktir _yakiniku_ lagi?" tanyanya dengan tekukan alis. "Kalau begitu minggu depan."

"Heeeeh?!" Osomatsu hampir berdiri kalau tidak mengingat nasi di mangkuknya belum habis. Alis Karamatsu semakin menekuk melihat tingkah kakaknya.

"Karamatsu- _niisan_ , kau baru saja menang _pachinko_ , 'kan?" tanya Choromatsu ke inti.

Karamatsu menjawab, "Tidak, tuh."

"Bohong!" pekik Osomatsu tepat di wajahnya.

"Kalian sendiri tahu aku belakangan jarang keluar! Ke atap saja aku malas!" bela Karamatsu dengan suara meninggi.

"Heeeh …." Osomatsu menghela napas lemah. "Kau itu kenapa, sih?" Ia memasukkan suapan terakhirnya, lalu meneguk minuman. "Terus yang di lemari itu uang dari mana?

"Tabunganku," ucap Karamatsu jelas. Osomatsu masih menyipitkan matanya seraya memandang curiga. Ia semakin bingung karena Karamatsu bukan tipikal 'mencuri uang saudara untuk bersenang-senang' seperti dirinya.

"Kau kerja?" tanya Choromatsu habis akal.

"Tidak. Itu tabungan yang memang sudah kukumpulkan sejak lama."

"Dasar. Kemarin kau bilang kau tidak punya uang." Osomatsu mendengus. "Kupikir kau akan beli baju _bling-bling_ , Karamatsu."

"Tadinya, tapi harganya terlampau tinggi." Jawaban Karamatsu akhirnya dapat membuat mereka yakin kalau uang yang Karamatsu tabung tidak sebanding dengan kemenangannya di _pachinko_. Yah, tiap minggu paling dikasih uang berapa dari ibu. Adik bungsu yang makan dalam diam hanya memasang wajah polos.

"Kau yang pilihkan modelnya, ya, Todomatsu?" Osomatsu tertawa kecil. "Aku tak begitu mengerti _fashion_ , tapi bajunya menurutku lumayan."

"Ah, tidak, kok. Karamatsu- _niisan_ menunjuk dan kebetulan aku juga suka. Memang bagus, kok. Makanya, kami beli," jelas Todomatsu, yang tak berapa lama tersadar akan subjek terakhir yang ia ucap. Bagaimanapun dia, rasanya tidak enak mengaku-aku seperti itu. Ia melirik kakak birunya dan sang kakak hanya tersenyum lembut.

 _Eh?_ Todomatsu belum pernah melihat senyuman itu.

"Hoh." Osomatsu tertawa lebih keras. "Aneh, ya. Selera kalian bisa sama juga."

"Namanya juga saudara." Karamatsu anehnya melirik sinis.

"Saudara?" Si merah seolah mencebik. "Kita memang kembar enam, tapi kita ini benar-benar berbeda satu sama lain, loh. Bukankah sudah terlihat jelas?"

Osomatsu mungkin tak ada maksud lain mengatakan itu, namun dada Karamatsu seperti ditusuk jarum. _Kita berbeda_. Ia menangkap lain, dan itu mengiang di telinganya.

"Kalau sudah selesai segera bereskan. Jangan mengobrol." Suara sang ibu menyadarkannya kembali ke dunia nyata. Mereka bangkit dan bergegas kembali ke kamar, kecuali Choromatsu yang membantu ibunya membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring di dapur.

 _Futon_ digelar, lampu dimatikan. Karamatsu masih memandang langit-langit kamar. Gundah rasanya. Choromatsu yang baru masuk dan hendak berganti piyama dapat melihat kakak keduanya itu.

"Kak, belum tidur?" tanya Choromatsu sambil memasang wajah ' _tumben_ '.

"Belum." Karamatsu menjawab seadanya. Choromatsu pun berbaring di posisinya dan mengucap, "Selamat malam."

"Hm." Cuma itu jawaban kakaknya. Choromatsu tak mau mengusik pikiran kakaknya itu, jadi ia membiarkannya saja.

Malam ini, Karamatsu dihantui pikiran-pikiran buruknya yang acak.

* * *

Karamatsu terbangun dalam keadaan kamar kosong melompong. Sinar matahari dari jendela menyilaukan matanya. Badannya berkeringat, ia merasa gerah.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kusomatsu." Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichimatsu. "Cepat bangun. Aku mau lipat _futon_ -nya."

Karamatsu mendudukkan diri dan mengucek-ucek mata. Ichimatsu kesal karena kemudian Karamatsu justru melamun.

"Oi." Ia memberatkan suaranya.

"Oh, maaf." Karamatsu berdiri tidak tegak, lalu melihat adiknya. "Mau kubantu?" tawarnya secara baik ala Karamatsu.

"Tak usah!" Ichimatsu hampir membentak. Ia bersikeras melipat _futon_ itu seorang diri dengan kesusahan. Karamatsu sendiri merasa tak enak dalam hati, lalu memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi.

Matanya melebar ketika ia lihat tak ada makanan sama sekali di meja makan. Ia melihat jam. Pukul dua siang. Semalam dia melamun bergadang sampai jam berapa?

"Ichimatsu, yang lain ke mana?" tanya sang kakak ketika melihat Ichimatsu hendak ke beranda.

"Pergi. Biasa, lah," jawab adiknya itu. "Kau tidak keluar, 'kan? Jaga rumah sebentar. Aku mau beli makanan kucing."

"Oke," jawab Karamatsu singkat. Ichimatsu malas ambil pusing tingkah kakaknya yang menurutnya lagi normal itu. Ia segera mengambil sandal, mengenakannya, dan keluar dari rumah.

Tak berapa lama setelah Ichimatsu pergi, pintu rumah bergeser. Karamatsu melihat ibunya berjalan melewati dapur.

"Selamat datang, Bu."

"Oh, Karamatsu. Baru bangun?" Sang ibu berhenti dan menoleh.

"Iya."

Ibunya mendengus. "Kamu itu, ya. Sudah tahu pengangguran, tapi jangan keterlaluan, dong," ucap ibunya prihatin.

 _Bilang begitu pada yang lain juga, dong!_ Karamatsu ingin berkata seperti itu, tapi ia tak mampu. Ia tak sejujur Osomatsu yang bisa mengeluarkan segala keluhannya selama sehari, lalu menganggapnya angin lalu. Jadi, ia hanya diam, seolah menyesal dan mengiyakan perkataan ibunya.

"Aku pulang!" ucap Osomatsu sambil menggeser pintu, lalu melepas sepatu dan menuju ruang tengah. "Oi, Karamatsu. Baru bangun?"

Orang yang dipanggil cuma diam menunduk, membuat sang kakak heran. Kalau terlalu sibuk becermin, sih, yang ada Osomatsu paling membatin, _oh. Ya, udah._

"Kar, pinjam uang," celetuk Osomatsu. Karena merasa didekati, Karamatsu refleks menaikkan wajah.

"Hah?"

Harus Osomatsu akui, wajah Karamatsu terlewat seram kali ini.

"Pinjam uang," ulang kakaknya mencoba cuek.

"Habis," jawab Karamatsu _jutek_.

"Ya, iya, lah, habis. Orang kau pakai buat belanja baju mahal." Ucapan Osomatsu terdengar ibunya yang sedang berurusan dengan dapur.

"Karamatsu, kalau dikasih uang itu jangan dihambur-hamburkan. Kita ini bukannya keluarga kaya, Nak," nasihat ibunya dari dapur, bergema.

Karamatsu menukikkan kedua alis. "Seharusnya yang kau bilang begitu anak tukang judimu ini, Bu!" Karamatsu bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian pergi membanting pintu. Osomatsu dan sang ibu yang mampir ke ruang tengah termangu.

"Bu, cermin Karamatsu Ibu buang?" tanya Osomatsu tanpa melihat ibunya.

"Lihat saja tidak," balas ibunya, masih bingung.

"Bu," panggil Osomatsu lagi.

"Ya?"

"Nggak ada rencana mau periksakan Karamatsu?"

* * *

Karamatsu meraih jaket kulitnya sebelum keluar dari rumah. Kini, ia berdiri di samping jembatan favoritnya, memandang air yang jernih di hari yang tak terlalu terik. Karamatsu merenungkan dirinya. Tadi dia kenapa? Ia tahu sekali-sekali ia masih bisa marah, tetapi sepertinya ia tadi sangat emosi. Ia yang tanpa sadar memutuskan untuk berubah, namun ia sendiri tidak merasa nyaman dengan keadaan ini.

Karamatsu mendongak, menghela napas. Ia memandangi sekitar, mencoba mencari gadis Karamatsu sebagai incaran di sekitar. Ada tiga gadis cantik nan imut sedang bercengkerama di seberang. Karamatsu—

Aduh, _mood_ Karamatsu hilang entah ke mana, atau memang sudah hilang sedari dulu?

"Karamatsu- _niisan_?"

Pemuda berjaket kulit itu menoleh, melihat Todomatsu dengan _hoodie_ merah muda biasanya.

"Oh, _hello_ , Todomatsu." Karamatsu mencoba sok keren senada berat khasnya.

"Kak," panggil Todomatsu serius.

"Ya?" Suara Karamatsu menjadi ringan.

"Kau lupa memakai kacamata hitammu."

Karamatsu terpaku. Todomatsu mendatanginya dan duduk di sebelah pemuda biru itu. Karamatsu memandang adiknya, penasaran apa yang ingin—apa niat yang sedang dikumpulkan adiknya itu di sini.

"Karamatsu- _niisan_." Todomatsu tak bosan memanggil kakaknya itu. Kali ini, ia melirik ke arahnya.

"Iya, Todomatsu sayang?" Walau sudah berkata begitu, Karamatsu tak bisa menyembunyikan ada keringat dingin yang mengalir dari dahinya. Todomatsu memandang risih, namun sesudahnya menghela napas.

"Kak, kau itu sebenarnya begini memang dari dirimu sendiri atau bagaimana, sih?" tanya Todomatsu, menatap sang anak kedua. Mata Karamatsu bertemu dengannya, dengan wajah yang polos tapi alis tebal yang kebiasaan menukik itu seolah menampakkan keheranan.

"Begini?" Karamatsu berlagak tak paham.

"Perilaku norak dan menyakitkanmu, barang-barangmu, semuanya." Pemuda _pink_ itu blak-blakan mengatakannya. Karamatsu memandang air sungai sejenak.

"Iya, itu memang diriku," katanya mengiyakan.

"Lalu, kenapa sekarang kau tampak seperti ragu-ragu?"

Karamatsu menatap sang adik lagi. "Bukan ragu-ragu." Ia bisa menjawab. "Kakakmu ini hanya kehilangan _mood_ -nya."

"Karena?"

 _Karena tak ada yang memedulikanku—_

Karamatsu kembali menunduk. "Kakak tidak tahu." Namun, ia seperti disadarkan sesuatu. "Dik, kakakmu ini, kan, juga manusia. Apa salahnya berperilaku seperti manusia pada umumnya?"

Todomatsu belum melepaskan pandangannya, bahkan sorot matanya sekarang menampakkan ia tak yakin.

"Ada batas antara itu, Kak."

"Eh?"

Tangan Todomatsu yang sebelumnya melipat di atas pinggiran jembatan, kini bersiap di samping badan. Ia menghadap kakaknya. "Kak, kau itu orangnya tidak pernah marah."

"Pernah, kok?" Pria yang ditanya malah ragu. "Kakak marah kalau Osomatsu ambil uang Kakak nggak bilang-bilang."

Todomatsu hampir mengembus napas lega. "Ya, tapi di mataku kau tidak pernah marah." Ia memberi jeda. "Kuberi tahu saja, ya, Kak. Orang yang tidak pernah marah itu sekali marah katanya mengerikan."

Karamatsu tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak memasang senyum. "Tapi, kan, kakakmu ini pernah marah."

"Ya, aku cuma bilang saja." Todomatsu berbalik. "Aku mau pulang. Kakak masih mau di sini? Belum dapat, 'kan?"

Karamatsu melirik area tiga gadis yang sudah berisikan udara kosong di seberang.

"Kakak juga mau pulang. Bareng saja."

"Oh, ya, sudah."

Kali ini, Karamatsu tidak memungkiri bahwa hatinya seperti mencair pelan-pelan, merasa senang bahwa setidaknya masih ada yang peduli dengan dirinya. Mungkin karena Todomatsu juga tidak komplain kakaknya hari ini memakai jaket kulit kesayangannya, atau karena memang hari ini cuacanya terlalu berawan?

* * *

 **Saya kembaliiiiiii! Makasih buat kalian yang udah follow cerita ini TAT Kalau ada kekurangan bilang aja, ya. Saya cuma mau kasih tahu, karena cerita ini diikutkan di event maso sebulan, jadi saya bakalan (berusaha) sering update :") Jadi maaf kalau ceritanya makin ngawur karena saya sendiri bingung ini mau dibawa ke mana /cry/**

 **Sekali lagi, arigachuuuuuu xxxxx**

 ** **NEXT ▶▶****


	5. Chapter 5

" _Hello_ , _sunshine_!" Karamatsu menyambut terik menjelang siang, berbunga-bunga. Saudara yang lain, yang sedang berada di ruangan yang sama, menatap sang pemuda berjaket kulit itu miris—kecuali Jyushimatsu yang asyik bermain balok susun. Oh, kalau Ichimatsu menatap jijik.

"Tuh, kan, Kak. Balik lagi dia," ujar Choromatsu pelan.

"Oh, iya," balas Osomatsu asal.

"Oh, iya, apanya! Makanya, gara-gara kau sibuk mempertanyakan kelakuannya dia jadi begitu lagi, 'kan?" keluh Choromatsu pada sang kakak.

Osomatsu tertawa geli. "Ya, nggak apa-apa. Biar aku tahu kalau dia masih Karamatsu." Osomatsu membalikkan badannya. "Aku ke tempat biasa dulu."

Saat Osomatsu hampir hilang di luar kamar, Karamatsu yang memijak sebelah kakinya di atas pijakan jendela berbalik dan membuka lemari, mengambil gitar, dan beberapa kertas partitur, pena entah dari mana, lalu menuju ke atap melalui jendela kamarnya.

Sebelum Karamatsu memetik senar, Choromatsu menutup bukunya.

"Hey, kalian. Aku mau pergi dulu."

"Ke mana?" tanya Todomatsu yang bersandar pada sofa.

" _Hello Work_." Alasan. Padahal mau menonton konser Nyaa-chan. Daripada tersinggung, lebih baik diiyakan saja. Lagi pula, Todomatsu juga heran kakaknya satu itu bolak-balik mencari lowongan pekerjaan, tapi, kok, tidak bisa dapat satu pun? Masih pintar dirinya yang cuma butuh kenalan untuk kerja sambilan di _Sutabaa_. Todomatsu terbayang kapan ia ingin bekerja lagi demi mencari wanita untuk dikencani (secara massal). Dia tertawa.

"Sekarang kau yang gila, ya, Todomatsu," celetuk Ichimatsu yang duduk di sudut ruangan, melihat adik bungsunya itu cengengesan sendiri.

"Apa, sih, Ichimatsu- _niisan_ ," ucap adiknya malas.

Terdengar petikan gitar berulang di telinga ketiga bungsu. Jemari Karamatsu lihai memetik senar satu dan yang lain bergantian dengan tempo yang tidak terlalu cepat. Ia bermain akustik? Ketiga adiknya tak yakin, terlebih mereka tidak tahu aliran apa yang pria itu mainkan.

Satu tarikan napas, dan Karamatsu mulai bersuara.

Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk mendengarkannya. Hening. Suara Karamatsu memang tidak seberapa. Mereka tahu kalau suara sang kakak bukannya jelek juga. Kalau dia bernyanyi dengan suara berat khasnya—yang diberat-beratkan—kesannya menjijikkan, lalu mereka semua akan berhambur keluar ruangan meninggalkan sang kakak di rumah seorang. Kalaupun ada yang menemaninya, paling-paling itu ….

"Karamatsu- _niisan_!" Jyushimatsu membiarkan balok susunnya yang sudah meningkat tinggi itu jatuh berserakan dan menghampiri kakaknya di atap, memanggilnya dari belakang. Karamatsu masih bernyanyi sebentar.

"Ya, Jyushimatsu? Kenapa?" tanya Karamatsu lembut.

"Aku ingin bernyanyi bersama Karamatsu- _niisan_!" ucap Jyushimatsu ceria.

Karamatsu tersenyum lebar, disertai alisnya yang sedikit tertekuk tegas. "Kau tahu lagunya?"

"Tidak, tapi aku ingin bernyanyi! Aku akan mengikuti!" Jyushimatsu mulai duduk di samping kakaknya.

Karamatsu mengeluarkan kekehan miliknya yang sudah lama tak terdengar. " _Ok_ , ayo kita mulai."

Jemarinya kembali bermain dengan lentik, diiringi suara Jyushimatsu yang melebur bersamanya. Karamatsu menyanyi dalam bahagia, dan diam-diam Todomatsu merekam suara kedua kakaknya. Ichimatsu kembali terdiam dipojokan, hampir salah tingkah karena tidak ada kucing berkacamata miliknya yang biasa menemani.

Todomatsu tidak bisa merekam suara mereka sampai habis, karena saat langit berwarna oranye pun mereka berdua masih bernyanyi. Ia harus mengisi daya telepon pintarnya, merasa agak dongkol. Ichimatsu sudah keluar untuk memberi makan kucing di gang karena merasa tidak nyaman—bukan rasa jijik yang biasa menghampiri, tapi tadi dia benar-benar hampir salah tingkah akibat mendengar suara kakaknya. Choromatsu dan Osomatsu bertemu di depan rumah. Mereka mendongak melihat anak kedua dan anak kelima sedang bernyanyi bersamaan.

"Nah, Choromatsu," kata sang kakak merah, masih melihat mereka. Ia tak melanjutkan, berharap adik keduanya itu mengerti siratan yang diberi kakaknya.

Choromatsu yang juga melihat mereka di atap akhirnya memutuskan pandangannya. "Sudahlah, Kak," katanya, lalu berjalan masuk dan menggeser pintu sembari mengucap, " _Tadaima_."

Osomatsu melihat keduanya lagi, lebih tepatnya Karamatsu dengan senyum miring yang biasa terpatri di wajahnya. Ia tertawa, lalu menyusul Choromatsu ke dalam.

* * *

Makan malam keluarga adalah rutinitas yang tidak akan terlewatkan oleh keenam anak Matsuno, kecuali mereka benar-benar lupa waktu, atau ada keperluan mendesak. Bilangnya begitu. Itu cuma alasan, dan yang begitu biasanya dua yang tertua—kalau tidak ketagihan _pachinko_ , ya, galau merenung di jembatan. Di tengah makan, Osomatsu membuka suara.

"Karamatsu, nggak ada rencana mau ngamen?" tanya kakak merahnya itu. "Suaramu lumayan."

"Eh?" Karamatsu menatap heran—kalian sudah tahulah bagaimana wajah herannya Karamatsu.

"Kalau mau bilang begitu, tuh, harusnya dari kemarin-kemarin, Kak," ucap Todomatsu yang duduk di antara mereka.

"Oh, kemarin-kemarin aku belum dengar suaranya, tuh. Apa lupa, ya?" Gelagat Osomatsu benar-benar seperti sedang mencari alasan, membuat adik-adiknya menatap malas dengan setengah kelopak mata tertutup.

"Iya, coba ngamen, Kak. Biasanya ke jembatan, 'kan? Coba aja di situ dulu. Entar kalau ada yang tertarik dengan Kakak, Kakak bisa diambil, loh," ujar Todomatsu, menoleh pada Karamatsu.

"Diambil!" seru Jyushimatsu yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan.

"Diambil?" Karamatsu belum bisa mencerna penuh perkataan saudara-saudaranya. Ia terlalu fokus pada _karaage_ kesukaannya yang sedang ia santap sekarang.

"Maksudnya, Kakak bisa saja disuruh tampil. Paling di _café_ atau restoran. Kalau beruntung, ya, ditarik produser." Kemudian, Todomatsu tertawa. "Tapi, jangan terpikir ke situ dulu, deh. Sikonnya juga nggak mungkin sebagus itu."

"Eh, dasar kau ini, Totty. Bikin semangat kakakmu turun saja." Osomatsu meliriknya.

"Ah, Osomatsu- _niisan_. Macam iya saja," balas Todomatsu meledeknya.

"Hahaha. Nggak boleh begitu, dong."

Karamatsu baru bisa memikirkan semuanya setelah selesai makan, serta dengan baiknya ia yang mencuci piring-piring sisa makan dan mempersilakan ibunya untuk duduk saja di meja makan dapur. Beliau jadi merasa tidak enak karena kejadian tempo lalu.

Mengamen, ya? Mungkin boleh ia coba.

* * *

Pemuda itu berjalan sambil membawa gitar kesayangannya yang sudah diberi tali agar bisa ia sampirkan di salah satu bahunya. Di tangan kirinya ada sebuah kardus kecil yang atasnya tidak tertutupi. Berhenti, kardus di pegangannya ia taruh di atas tanah. Menatap jalanan, Karamatsu bersandar pada pinggiran jembatan dengan pose yang menurutnya keren. Kali ini ia tak melupakan kacamata hitamnya untuk bertengger di depan mata. Mengetuk gitar, berhitung mundur. Ia mulakan nyanyian yang sudah dikarangnya, lagu-lagu yang berisi kenarsisan dirinya yang sudah lama mengental dalam dirinya.

Tidak ramai, tidak sepi pula kawasan itu. Satu dua orang berlalu melewati dirinya. Wanita maupun pria menoleh sinis seolah meremehkan, merendahkan, mengejek.

" _Ittai yo ne_ ," bisik seorang, namun lama-lama menjadi ucapan kuat berupa sindiran. Karamatsu yakin ia sudah menampilkan yang terbaik. Ah, Osomatsu pun bilang begitu, 'kan?

 _Karamatsu, kaulah sakit itu sendiri. Jangan berubah. Kalau kau berubah semuanya nanti akan jadi membosankan._

Pemuda itu memainkan gitarnya semakin lincah. Suara 'genjreng' terdengar kuat selagi sang pemiliknya semakin tidak malu untuk melanjutkan konser jalanan. Ini dirinya, dan apa niatnya? Cari uang?

Tidak, tuh. Ingin menunjukkan ke orang-orang saja betapa kerennya dia.

Ya, ini Karamatsu.

Melihat semangat Karamatsu memainkan musiknya, seorang pria paruh baya meletakkan recehan pertama yang diterima Karamatsu. Ia terbengong, tak sempat mengucap terima kasih ketika orang itu sudah pergi. Orang-orang dari kejauhan mulai menampakkan wajah tak enak, lalu satu per satu dari mereka menyisihkan uang mereka dalam kardus Karamatsu. Lelaki itu pun mengucap terima kasih berkali-kali di sela nyanyiannya sembari masih bernyanyi dengan riang.

Kerumunan kecil yang diciptakan Karamatsu secara tak langsung mengundang perhatian seseorang yang sedang cuci mata di daerah itu. Pria berkemeja kantor itu mendekatinya dan memandangnya dengan penuh perhatian. Ia menyapa Karamatsu ketika pemuda itu sudah menyelesaikan lagunya.

"Halo … Tuan?" Pria itu memasang senyum manis. Karamatsu menoleh.

"Oh, halo." Senyum Karamatsu tak kalah ramah dengannya. "Ingin _request_?" katanya dengan percaya diri.

"Ya, tapi bagaimana kalau saya tawarkan hal yang lebih menarik lagi?" Pria itu masih memasang senyumnya.

Sebelah alis Karamatsu berkerut. "Apa itu?"

"Apa Anda mau mengisi di _café_ kami?" Telapak tangannya menengadah. "Permainan gitar Anda bagus, suara Anda juga lumayan. _Café_ kami memang khusus untuk menampilkan para pemusik, jadi para pengisinya bisa saling berbagi seputar musik yang mereka dalami. Ada program latihan sendiri juga." Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama. "Kalau Anda berminat, bisa menghubungi ke sini."

Karamatsu menerima kartu itu dengan mulut menganga, seolah tangannya spontan melakukan itu bukan karena perintah otaknya. Pria itu pun setengah membungkuk, lalu pamit. "Saya tunggu kabar dari Anda."

Selagi pria itu berjalan pergi, Karamatsu masih melongo sampai bayangan pria itu menghilang.

 _E—Eh—_

"Yoshaaaaa!" Karamatsu berteriak kegirangan. Melompat-lompat, kemudian mencium kartu itu dengan pose yang kembali menyakitkan.

"Heh, _wait for me_ , _my sweet cafetaria_." Suara berat khasnya kembali ia keluarkan. Karamatsu lalu melihat kardus kecilnya yang kebanyakan berisi uang recehan dan beberapa lembar yen.

"Wah, segini sudah lumayan," ujarnya. "Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu kita pulang!"

Karamatsu melangkah tinggi serta lebar sambil memeluk kardus uangnya itu.

* * *

"Aku pulaaaang!" seru Karamatsu ketika sudah sampai di rumah. Ia menggeser pintu satu tangan, lalu melepas sepatu dan melemparnya ke rak. Ia langsung singgah ke ruang tengah.

"Semangat sekali, kau. Ini sudah sore, loh," ucap Osomatsu yang bersandar dinding pada adiknya itu.

" _Burazzaaaaaaaaa_!" Aksen Karamatsu benar-benar jelek kali ini. "Aku ditawari untuk mengisi di sebuah _café_!"

Pupil Choromatsu yang sedang membaca buku di dekat meja jadi lebih mengecil. "Eh? Benarkah?"

"Iya!" Karamatsu menunjukkan kartu nama yang didapatkannya tadi, lalu merentangkan tangannya. "Peluk aku dulu, _brother_!"

"Ogah," jawab keduanya bersamaan.

"Heeee …." Karamatsu merasa kecewa karena kedua saudaranya tak mengindahkan kebahagiaannya.

Ichimatsu dan Jyushimatsu baru sampai dan memasuki ruang tengah. "Ada apa? Kusomatsu tampak gembira sekali," ucap Ichimatsu sembari menutup pintu.

"Oh, Karamatsu- _niisan_ ditawari untuk mengisi penampilan di sebuah _café_ ," terang Choromatsu padanya.

"He?" Ichimatsu berkerut heran. "Halah, paling baru satu lagu belum selesai sudah langsung didepak dia." Ichimatsu memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain.

"Didepak! Didepak! Hahahaha!" Ya, ampun, Jyushimatsu. Tolong jangan asal menyela pembicaraan saudaramu, dong. Walau terlihat lucu, justru itu membuat Karamatsu semakin miris.

Osomatsu mampu melihat air muka lelaki itu, sehingga ia mengatakan, "Yah, selamat, lah, Karamatsu. Tampil yang benar. Jangan tebar aura menyakitkanmu itu kalau ingin diberi gaji sesuai."

Karamatsu tertawa canggung. "Kalau yang itu aku tidak mengerti, sih?" Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Coba mengerti makanya," ucap Ichimatsu, lalu berjalan menuju pintu lagi. "Aku mau ke kamar."

"Ichimatsu- _niisan_! Aku juga!" Adik kuning itu memang punya waktu di mana ia selalu menempel pada Ichimatsu. Ia menutup pintu kuat, menyisakan tiga tertua di dalamnya.

Karamatsu sampai sekarang tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya bisa menyakitkan. Apa yang ia tahu, seleranya, kesukaannya, barang-barangnya, semua tentang dirinya itu menyakitkan di mata orang. Itu kenyataan yang menyakitkan, tapi toh mau bagaimana lagi. Dirinya sudah seperti ini. Mencoba ditahan pun rasanya memang seperti ada yang lain. Lagipun, ia sadar. Tidak selamanya ia harus memakai pakaian bling-bling kekurangan bahan.

Ia, kan, juga manusia, dan ia senang jika saudaranya masih mau menerimanya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Seperti saat ini—pun cukup.

* * *

 **Updated! Mari kita bahagiakan Karamatsu dahulu hohoho karena sepertinya cerita ini bakal jadi panjang sekali :))))**

 ** **NEXT ▶▶****


	6. Chapter 6

Petikan senar terakhir menciptakan riuh tepuk tangan dari penonton yang sedang menghabiskan malam di sana. Karamatsu menunduk hormat sebagai tanda terima kasih telah mendengarkan penampilannya. Pemuda itu sudah bercucur keringat dingin dari dahi hingga pergelangan tangan. Jujur saja, ia sangat gugup. Ini adalah penampilan pertamanya di _café_ ini, _café_ yang tak ia sangka tergolong mewah dan elegan, yang membuatnya jatuh hati pada pesona spektakuler hiasan dan pajangan yang ada. Pantas saja aura _ittai_ Karamatsu terasa teredam. Di sekelilingnya hanya ada warna cokelat, krem, cokelat, krem. Kemeja biru Karamatsu seolah menjadi perusak.

Karamatsu turun dari panggung yang tidak terlalu tinggi, hanya ada tiga anak tangga kecil di ujung.

"Penampilan yang bagus, Matsuno- _san_ ," ucap salah satu pria berjas abu-abu yang memperhatikannya dari tadi—pria yang menawarkannya untuk mengisi penampilan di sini, dan rupanya adalah orang yang biasa mengatur acara di _café_ ini.

Karamatsu tersipu. "Terima kasih, saya pikir yang tadi itu bukan seberapa." Ya, pemuda biru itu takut kalau tulang rusuk para penonton patah semua.

"Hehe," tawa pria itu. "Ada kesan menyakitkan di awal—itu unik, saya sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa seperti itu. Tetapi, sisanya benar-benar bagus."

Awalnya terdiam, namun kemudian Karamatsu memasang senyuman kikuk. "Haha, begitu."

"Lain kali, cobalah berkolaborasi dengan yang lain." Kepala pria itu menoleh pada salah satu meja di sisi yang memang sudah disendirikan untuk pengisi acara. Ada dua grup yang sedang menikmati malam ini, bercampur antara perempuan dan lelaki. Ada yang sudah dewasa, ada yang masih remaja. Beberapa dari mereka melambaikan tangan pada Karamatsu, membuat pemuda itu semakin tersipu.

"Ba—Baik—tapi kalau untuk saat ini saya belum bisa … sepertinya." Karamatsu takut ia salah ucap.

"Baiklah." Pria itu menepuk pundak Karamatsu. "Nah, sekarang, coba berkenalan dulu dengan mereka sebelum pulang."

Karamatsu digiring ke salah satu meja dan mendudukkan diri di sana.

"Hai! Siapa namamu?" tanya seorang gadis yang duduk berserong dengan Karamatsu. Karamatsu masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa canggung dalam dirinya.

"Karamatsu Matsuno."

Dan sang anak kedua Matsuno yang biasanya percaya diri dan kelewat narsis itu menghabiskan malamnya dengan lebih banyak diam karena dikelilingi orang-orang berkelas.

* * *

"Aku pulang." Karamatsu menggeser pintu rumah. Lampu sudah dimatikan, artinya seluruh penghuni sudah terlelap. Namun, ketika ia hendak ke kamar, ia mendengar suara berasal dari dapur.

"Sudah pulang, Karamatsu?"

Itu Osomatsu, sudah mengenakan piyama tidur sambil memegang secangkir teh yang asapnya mengepul.

"Osomatsu, kau belum tidur?" tanya Karamatsu.

"Tidak bisa tidur." Ia menyesap minumannya. "Mau langsung tidur?"

"Ah, tidak." Lalu, mereka berdua mendekam di ruang tengah, berhadapan. Senyap.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Osomatsu memulai pembicaraan.

"Menyenangkan." Ia melirik amplop yang baru saja didapatnya usai tampil tadi. Belum dibuka. Karamatsu harap jumlahnya sesuai dengan yang ia ekspektasikan.

"Sepertinya bakal betah, ya," ucap Osomatsu tanpa melihatnya.

Karamatsu tertawa pelan. "Aku hanya akan ke sana lagi ketika dipanggil, kok. Ini bukan pekerjaan tetap."

"Iya." Teh di cangkir Osomatsu sudah habis. Ia berdiri. "Makanya tak apa."

Osomatsu pergi ke dapur untuk meletakkan cangkirnya di wastafel cucian piring. Pandangan Karamatsu meredup. Pikirannya berusaha memaknai kalimat kakaknya barusan. Osomatsu berjalan melewatinya. Ia ikut berdiri, menyusul kakaknya ke kamar. Saat kakaknya membaringkan diri mencoba untuk tidur, Karamatsu mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju tidur dan berbaring di posisinya, melelapkan diri.

Ia tak tahu, Osomatsu sedari tadi hanya melirik ke arahnya sampai matanya lelah, baru ia tidur betulan.

* * *

Karamatsu terbangun dari tidurnya. Masih jam delapan. Masih terlalu pagi untuk pengangguran seperti dirinya—ya, ya, tidak sepenuhnya, sih. Soalnya, 'kan, kemarin dia sudah mendapat pekerjaan sampingan. Saudara-saudaranya masih berbaring di tempat masing-masing, beringsut sedikit dari posisi mereka. Selimut sudah tak selurus tadi malam. Posisi tangan apalagi kaki pun sudah tidak beraturan, ada yang menindih satu sama lain. Akan tetapi, Karamatsu merasa tempatnya lengang. Ketika ia melirik ke samping, ternyata setengah tubuh Ichimatsu sedang tertidur di lantai.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya, lantas meregangkan tangan ke atas. Setelah ia rasa tubuhnya terasa enakan, ia berdiri dan berhenti di hadapan Ichimatsu. Dirinya berjongkok, kemudian tangannya meraih tubuh Ichimatsu. Ia mengangkat badannya tak sampai selututnya, kemudian memindahkan adiknya itu kembali ke _futon_. Ichimatsu mengerang pelan, mungkin merasa tak nyaman. Karamatsu alih-alih takut seperti biasa, ia malah sudah siap mau diapakan oleh Ichimatsu kalau saja si ungu itu terbangun dan mendapati dirinya digendong oleh si menyakitkan.

Kali saja Karamatsu berpikir kalau ia mulai sekarang harus tegas dengan adiknya satu itu. Baik dan tegas, dua hal itu bisa dipisahkan, 'kan?

Karena sudah terlanjur bangun, Karamatsu turun menuju kamar mandi. Bangun lebih pagi sepertinya membuat dirinya terasa nyaman, karena kalau dipikir-pikir tak sekali atau dua kali mereka suka berebut masuk untuk membenahi diri. Saat melewati ruang tengah, setelah Karamatsu menyikat gigi dan merapikan rambutnya, ia melihat ibunya yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Karamatsu, sudah bangun?" Ibunya menatap heran.

"Iya, Bu." Karamatsu menghampiri ruang tengah dan duduk di dekat meja.

"Mau ibu buatkan sarapan?" ucap ibunya lembut. "Bahan untuk memasak sarapan ayahmu tadi masih ada."

"Ah, boleh." Karamatsu membalas biasa. Sang ibu berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur. Karamatsu meraih _remote_ yang tak jauh darinya dan mengganti saluran televisi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Matsuyo sudah membawakan sup miso, _tamagoyaki_ , dan semangkuk nasi putih di atas nampan dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Terima kasih, Bu," ucap Karamatsu ketika ibunya itu memberikan makanannya satu-satu. Terakhir, ia mengambil sumpit, lalu mengucap, "Selamat makan."

Karamatsu memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Matsuyo mengambil _remote_ di dekat Karamatsu dan mengganti saluran televisi lagi. Lelaki itu tak protes, membiarkan dirinya mengikuti kemauan sang ibu. Mata mereka terfokus pada acara lawak pada layar kecil itu, sambil sesekali Karamatsu melirik makanannya untuk disuap ke mulut.

"Oh, iya." Ibunya tak menoleh. "Kata Osomatsu kau sudah dapat pekerjaan?"

"Ah, itu." Ia menelan kunyahannya dahulu. "Bukan pekerjaan, Bu. Cuma _job_ sampingan saja, mengisi acara di _café_."

"Iya, ibu tahu." Sekarang ia menoleh pada anaknya itu. "Tapi, kan, lumayan. Bisa buat pemasukanmu juga untuk membeli barang-barang yang kau inginkan."

Lelaki biru itu tertawa patah-patah, lama-lama menjadi pelan dan menghilang. Dia geli dalam hatinya. Kenapa, ya, ia merasa tersinggung? Padahal, kan, perkataan ibunya ada benarnya juga. Ia tahu ia harus berpikir bahwa dengan begitu ia sudah membantu orang tua, tetapi ia tak mengerti. Dadanya seolah ditusuk jarum. Sakitnya sesaat, tapi tetap sakit. Ia ingin tahu kira-kira sang ibu peka atau tidak dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Hubungan batin antara anak dan ibu itu kuat katanya, 'kan?

Katanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau suka?" lanjut Matsuyo menatap anaknya.

Karamatsu tersenyum. "Suka, kok. Orang-orang di sana ramah. Kalau sudah terbiasa, nanti Kara bawa Ibu ke sana."

Matsuyo melirik curiga anaknya. Tumben anak ini memanggil namanya saat berbicara dengan dia. Ia pun kemudian tahu kalau kelakuan Karamatsu memang agak lain.

 _Apa, ya … rasanya dia jadi lebih lembut dan … aura menyakitkannya berkurang?_

Ia baru menyadarinya karena ia memang termasuk jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan anak-anaknya—selain di meja makan untuk makan bersama atau liburan keluarga. Sudah berapa tahun silam pun mereka tidak pernah berlibur lagi.

Matsuyo masih bingung akan perasaan dan pikirannya sekarang. Karamatsu sudah menyelesaikan makannya, lalu mengucap terima kasih lagi.

"Aku yang cucikan, Bu?" tawar Karamatsu.

"Tidak usah. Ibu saja." Matsuyo segera membereskan peralatan makan sang anak dan membawanya ke wastafel cuci piring. Karamatsu berdiri, berniat untuk kembali ke kamar.

Ketika sudah memasuki kamar, ia melihat Choromatsu yang telah duduk, mengucek-ucek mata. Mata mereka bertemu.

"Oh, Karamatsu- _niisan_?" Ia menguap. "Sudah bangun, ternyata."

"Pagi, Choromatsu," kata sang kakak yang sudah menghadap lemari hendak mengambil pakaian, menoleh padanya.

"Pagi." Mata Choromatsu masih terasa lengket. "Hari ini mau ngapain, ya …," gumamnya.

"Cari kerja?" Karamatsu merogoh tangannya untuk mengambil baju biru-putihnya, lalu memakainya.

"Iya, ya." Choromatsu melihat kakaknya. "Dasar curang." Lalu, ia tertawa.

"Hari ini aku nggak ada kerjaan, loh?" Karamatsu ikutan tertawa. "Secara keseluruhan aku ini masih pengangguran, Choromatsu."

"Tapi, lumayan, 'kan …." Adik hijaunya itu bernada jahil. "Kau terikat kontrak atau sekali tampil langsung diberi uang?"

"Langsung."

"Wah, berapa?"

Karamatsu teringat. "Aku belum buka amplopnya." Ia mencari-cari laci bagiannya, kemudian menariknya keluar dan mengambil amplop yang ia terima semalam. Ia segera duduk di sofa dan membuka amplop putih itu pelan-pelan.

Ada selembar kertas di dalamnya. Ia membuka lebih lebar lagi supaya cahaya dapat masuk dan dia dapat melihat nominalnya.

"Eh?"

Karamatsu tertegun. Ia meyakinkan dirinya tidak salah lihat. Ini benar bayarannya semalam? Karamatsu ingat ia bahkan tampil tidak sampai satu jam. Ini tidak masuk akal—atau _café_ yang ia kunjungi memang semewah itu?

Karamatsu meragukan dirinya. Apa ia pantas berada di sana?

"Ada apa, Karamatsu- _niisan_?" tanya Choromatsu yang memasang wajah curiga. "Apa amplopnya kosong, Kak?"

"Tidak." Karamatsu menjawab cepat. "Uangnya …."

"Palsu?" tanya Choromatsu lagi. Seketika ia langsung mengeluarkan uang itu dan menilik hati-hati, membolak-balikkannya gusar.

"Ini asli, Choromatsu." Ia menoleh pada sang adik.

"Lalu, kenapa kau kaget begitu?" Lantas Choromatsu berdiri dan mendekati kakaknya. Napasnya pun terhenti tatkala ia melihat nominal uang kertas itu.

"Lima ribu ye—?" Choromatsu hampir saja berteriak membangunkan saudara yang lain. "Wah, Kak—wah …."

Karamatsu langsung menatap netra adiknya. "Maaf, Dik. Tapi, aku sudah punya niat lain untuk uang ini—"

"Enggak, Kak. Enggak." Choromatsu memajukan tangannya dengan gesture menolak. "Aku enggak minta uang Kakak."

Karamatsu tertegun sebentar. Tak lama, ia tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Choromatsu."

Choromatsu membalas senyumnya. "Yosh. Kalau begitu aku bersiap-siap dulu."

"Ke _Hello Work_?"

"Tidak. Kemarin aku baru ke sana. Mau keliling saja."

"Aku ikut."

"Eh?" Choromatsu yang sedang berjalan keluar kamar itu pun menoleh pada kakaknya. Mereka saling tatap lagi, dan Karamatsu cuma memasang wajah lembut yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada, ia tak ingat.

"O-Oke." Ia berjalan menuruni tangga menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan diri, memakan sarapan yang sudah disediakan ibunya, naik ke kamar lagi, memakai baju hijau-putih yang bermodel sama, mengenakan celana dan melipat bagian bawahnya, lalu mengajak kakaknya untuk berangkat.

* * *

"Kami pulang," ucap Karamatsu dan Choromatsu bersamaan. Mereka memasuki ruang tengah dan langsung disambut hangat.

"Selamat datang," ucap Todomatsu dan Jyushimatsu yang berada di sana.

"Cuma kalian saja di rumah?" tanya Choromatsu pada mereka.

"Osomatsu- _niisan_ ada di atas," jawab Todomatsu sambil menunjuk. Choromatsu ber-oh ria, sementara Karamatsu langsung keluar menaiki tangga. Tak ia sangka, di depan pintu ia menemui pria ber- _hoodie_ merah-putih itu baru saja muncul dari kamarnya.

"Oi, Karamatsu," panggilnya.

"Osomatsu." Karamatsu membalas. "Kau ada waktu?"

Ia tahu kakak satu-satunya itu memang tidak pernah punya _kerjaan_ —kalau … menghabiskan waktu untuk duduk-duduk santai sambil membaca majalah porno itu bukan _kerjaan_.

"Sekarang?" tanya Osomatsu.

"Iya." Karamatsu yakin matahari di luar tadi masih cukup terang. " _Yakiniku_."

Mata Osomatsu membulat. "Eh? Serius?"

"Iya," tegas Karamatsu, "tapi jangan beritahu yang lain." Ia bukannya pilih kasih, tapi ia ingin membahagiakan mereka pelan-pelan. Satu-satu. Semua akan kebagian.

"Wah, asyik, nih." Osomatsu menggosok bawah hidungnya. "Sepertinya kau dapat upah banyak, ya, Karamatsu." Lalu, ia tertawa.

"Sudah, ayo pergi. Aku juga keburu lapar." Karamatsu menuruni tangga dan Osomatsu mengekor. Saat melewati ruang tengah, ketiga saudara melihat mereka karena pintunya masih terbuka.

"Eh? Karamatsu- _niisan_ mau ke mana lagi?" tanya Choromatsu heran.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Osomatsu, dan kami tidak makan malam di rumah," terang Karamatsu. Karena tak ingin berpikir jauh apa urusan kedua kakaknya itu, mereka pun hanya mengiyakan. Dua Matsuno tertua itu pun pamit keluar.

* * *

Osomatsu dan Karamatsu sudah mengambil bagiannya masing-masing, duduk di sisi yang agak ke sudut. Mereka makan dalam nikmat. Wajah Osomatsu benar-benar tampak senang ditraktir adiknya makanan mahal. Karamatsu ikut senang akan hal itu. Ya, ia benar-benar senang kalau yang ia perbuat bisa membahagiakan saudaranya.

"Terima kasih, ya, Karamatsu," kata sang kakak ketika mangkuk miliknya sudah bersih.

" _Don_ ' _t mind it_ , _brother_. Memang lagi ingin mentraktirmu, kok." Karamatsu memasang senyum lebar.

"Nanti kubalas, deh," ucap Osomatsu yang wajahnya mulai memerah akibat _sake_ yang ia minum. Mereka diam cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Osomatsu kembali memulai pembicaraan. "Karamatsu."

"Hm?" Ia menyesap _sake_ miliknya juga.

"Sebenarnya, aku memang ingin pergi berdua begini denganmu." Osomatsu menatap meja. Karamatsu hendak minum lagi, namun terhenti sebelum cairan beralkohol itu masuk ke mulutnya.

Osomatsu menyunggingkan senyum. "Belakangan ini kita juga jarang keluar berdua … hm. Terakhir kita ke _pachinko_ kapan, ya?" Ia menopang sebelah pipinya dengan tangan. Karamatsu terdiam. Tidak tahu ingin merespons apa.

"Aku ingin kita menikmati waktu berdua sendiri bersama. Bukan sebagai yang tertua, tapi sebagai kita sendiri … hm? Bagaimana bilangnya, ya? Kata yang tepat? Aku tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata seperti dirimu, Karamatsu." Lalu, ia tergelak. Ia tak begitu sadar kalau wajah lawan bicaranya semakin memerah, lebih merah dari dirinya.

"Yah, aku sendiri juga bisa lelah dengan peran sebagai kakak tertua ini. Iya, aku tahu aku memang tidak pantas mengatakannya, tapi boleh, 'kan, aku bilang begitu? Dan aku ingin kau ada di sana, Karamatsu. Memberikan sandaran untukku ketika aku lelah." Kini, ia menatap adik pertamanya itu. "Aku juga, akan memberikan sandaran untukmu, karena kita berdua sudah bekerja keras untuk menjadi kakak yang baik untuk adik-adik kita. Jadi, sekali-sekali aku ingin lepas sejenak dari semua itu." Osomatsu tertawa lagi, tapi kali ini memelan, lesap bercampur udara yang mengiring berbagai macam zat padanya.

Karamatsu tersenyum haru. Kalau tidak terpikir olehnya bahwa ia adalah pria keren yang _manly_ , ia hampir saja menitikkan air mata. "Iya," balasnya pada sang kakak. Senyum Osomatsu tak lekang dari wajahnya sampai ia berdiri dengan sedikit kesusahan.

"Kita pulang?" katanya senada bertanya.

"Whoa, _brother_. Sepertinya aku harus menuntunmu." Karamatsu mendekatinya dan merangkulkan tangan lelaki itu pada lehernya.

"Hehe. Boleh." Pemuda merah itu tertawa kecil. Karamatsu pun membantunya berjalan untuk membayar pada kasir, lalu keluar dari restoran.

Mereka lebih memilih jalan kaki, dengan Osomatsu masih merangkul Karamatsu.

"Karamatsu," panggilnya lagi setelah mereka sudah di luar.

"Ya?" Karamatsu menyahut kuat.

"Kalau ada apa-apa cerita saja," ucapnya. "Aku mungkin bukan pendengar yang baik dan bisa memberimu saran yang bagus, tapi setidaknya aku bersedia ada untukmu."

Karamatsu merasa tubuh kakaknya semakin berat.

"Dan jangan terlalu terbawa perasaan ketika kami semua cuek padamu, Karamatsu."— _Kami sayang padamu_. Kalimat yang ini tertahan di tenggorokan Osomatsu. Bukan, dia bukan tidak mau mengakuinya. Tentu saja dia menyayangi semua adik-adiknya. Hanya saja ….

Ia merasa tidak perlu boros kata untuk mengungkapkan itu.

"Baiklah," kata Karamatsu sepenuh hati. "Mau kugendong?"

Osomatsu tertawa lagi. "Tidak usah. Tuntun aku saja sampai ke rumah."

Karamatsu pun melakukannya sepenuh hati.

* * *

 **This is choukei for ya~ dan maaf kalau flow-nya terasa lambat hhhh.**

 ** **NEXT ▶▶****


	7. Chapter 7

Satu hal yang Karamatsu dapati ketika tersadar dari lelapnya adalah sebuah tangan yang melingkar di perutnya, setelah dibukanya selimut tipis yang membaluti diri mereka berdua entah dari mana. Lengannya terasa berat. Ia menilik ke bawah. Osomatsu tertidur di sampingnya dengan kepala menghadap lengannya. Karamatsu tahu kalau kakaknya itu bergerak sedikit saja pasti kepalanya akan langsung terjatuh.

Suara pintu digeser terdengar. "Oh, sudah bangun?" Choromatsu muncul sudah bersetelan sehari-hari. Karamatsu mendongak, belum bisa menjawab karena kesadarannya belum terkumpul penuh.

"Bukannya ingin bilang begini, sih, tapi Todomatsu tadi bilang, 'Hehe, aku dapat aib baru dari kakak-kakak tertua'."

"Aib?" tanya Karamatsu tak mengerti. Ia baru saja hendak membenarkan posisi duduknya, sebelum teringat kalau Osomatsu masih di samping. Ia membuat lelaki itu bersandar pada dinding sepenuhnya dahulu, baru berusaha berdiri.

"Semalam kalian ke mana?" Tanpa disuruh, Choromatsu segera mengambil selimut yang sudah menganggur itu dan melipatnya dengan rapi—iya, Osomatsu masih belum terbangun, tapi matahari sudah lumayan terik di luar. Jadi, yah, buat apa.

"Makan," ucap lelaki biru itu jujur. Dipikirnya kalau sudah kejadian, diberi tahu pun tidak apa.

"Oh." Choromatsu memang tak mau ambil pusing kalau soal itu.

"Aku ke atas, ya," kata Karamatsu, lalu meninggalkan sang adik. Di atas, ketiga saudaranya langsung menoleh ketika ia buka pintu.

"Wah, sudah bangun dia," ucap Todomatsu dengan senyuman liciknya.

"Iya." Awalnya, Karamatsu kurang peka. "Kenapa?" Alisnya berkerut.

"Nggak apa, nggak apa." Kini, Todomatsu memasang _poker face_.

"Choromatsu bilang tadi kamu dapat aibku dan Osomatsu?" Ia baru ingat. Todomatsu dan kedua kakaknya terkesiap.

 _Eh? Gaya bicaranya belum berubah_ , batin tiga bungsu itu. Ya. Belum berubah dari perubahan.

"Aib apa?" Karamatsu memasang wajah polos. Ichimatsu yang melihat itu pun berpikir kalau seharusnya ia memasang wajah marah, apalagi didukung alis tebalnya yang selalu menukik.

"Penasaran sekali?" Todomatsu berdiri menghampiri kakaknya. "Nih, aibnya. Aku juga baru mau lihat sehabis naik ke sini." Ia tertawa. "Bagaimana? Mau kuhapus?"

"Eh?" Karamatsu masih tetap pada wajahnya. "Wajahku bagus, kok. Osomatsu cuma mengiler, tuh."

"Hah?" Todomatsu kembali melihat layar telepon pintarnya. Potret seorang Karamatsu yang sedang tertidur dan Osomatsu yang bersandar pada bahunya ia tatap baik-baik. _Ini sudah jelas aib, 'kan?_

"Sudahlah, Dik. Kakak mau mandi." Karamatsu berjalan melewatinya. Ia membuka lemari dan mengambil handuk bajunya dan keluar menuruni tangga.

Ichimatsu dan Jyushimatsu yang duduk di dekat sofa menatap punggung Todomatsu yang belum bergerak dari posisinya.

"Hei, kakak, coba lihat." Ia menunjukkan foto itu pada mereka. "Ini aib, 'kan?"

Ichimatsu diam mengamati wajah kedua kakaknya, sementara Jyushimatsu menutup mulut sembari mata yang sudah membulat daripada sebelumnya.

"Eh." Ichimatsu hanya bergumam, lalu tiba-tiba ia langsung bangkit dengan posisi wajah jangan-sampai-dilihat-saudaranya.

"Mau ke mana, Ichimatsu- _niisan_?" tanya Jyushimatsu yang sudah menatap biasa.

"Ke gang." Ia mulai berjalan melangkahi Todomatsu yang duduk berbungkuk.

"Tapi, ini masih pagi?"

"Mereka belum sarapan."

Suara pintu tertutup. Tersisa dua bungsu dalam ruangan.

* * *

Ichimatsu baru saja pulang usai memberi makan kucing-kucing jalanannya. Merasa cuacanya bagus, ia mampir ke beranda belakang untuk mencari angin. Saat memasuki dapur, ternyata pintu belakang terbuka lebar, menampakkan punggung Karamatsu yang tidak tegak membelakanginya. Ichimatsu awalnya tersentak, namun melihat Karamatsu yang tak kunjung bergerak ia mendatangi kakaknya itu dan duduk di sampingnya. Sebentar, ia tatap sang kakak. Wajahnya datar dan matanya kosong. Hei, apa dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Ichimatsu sama sekali?

"Karamatsu- _niisan_ ," panggilnya pelan, dan sedikit lembut. Mampu membangunkan Karamatsu dari renungan dalamnya.

"Ichimatsu?" balas Karamatsu, melirik ke samping, lalu tersadar. "Eh, tadi kamu panggil aku—"

"Ya, Kusomatsu." Suara sang adik kembali dalam seperti biasa.

"Yah, kenapa tiba-tiba begitu, sih." Karamatsu menunjukkan wajah kecewa sesaat.

"Memang apa maumu?" Ichimatsu bertanya.

Karamatsu menopang kedua tangannya di belakang badan, mendongak ke atas. "Lebih dekat denganmu?"

"Hah?" Ichimatsu seakan mulai dongkol. "Oi, Kusomatsu. Kukatakan saja, ya. Untuk ukuran saudara aku pikir kita sudah cukup dekat. Mau sedekat apa lagi?"

Karamatsu menoleh ke arahnya. "Oh, jadi kamu merasa kita sudah dekat?" Ia tersenyum lembut.

Reaksi Ichimatsu gelagapan. "S-Serius, Kusomatsu. Kau itu kenapa, sih." Ichimatsu memegangi dahi sembari menutup muka ke bawah. Karamatsu tertawa.

"Kamu itu yang kenapa, Dik," ucapnya dengan suara ringan. Sang adik refleks menaikkan kepalanya, menatap sang kakak ganjil, terbengong. Sebelum Karamatsu menoleh padanya, ia sudah membuang muka lagi.

"Kenapa kau di luar?" tanya Ichimatsu tanpa melihatnya.

"Cari angin." Kemudian, Karamatsu kembali termangu, dan kali ini memandang langit yang cerah berawan. Namun, Ichimatsu merasa mata kakaknya itu menerawang hingga angkasa dan galaksi semesta alam.

"Kak." Akhirnya, Ichimatsu kembali memulai.

"Hm?" Karamatsu hanya menyahut demikian.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Karamatsu tetap hening, menatap cakrawala yang sebiru pakaiannya. Sebiru dirinya.

"Oi," panggil Ichimatsu lumayan kuat. Ia mulai merasa takut akan sikap kakaknya itu. Sahutan Karamatsu masih sama.

"Dik." Akhirnya, Karamatsu berbicara. "Osomatsu bilang …."

Ichimatsu memandang Karamatsu dengan kelopak mata yang menurun setengah.

"Akulah sakit itu sendiri." Dia diam sebentar. Pembicaraan ini sudah masuk pada tahap _curhat_. Ia terpikir, apa tak apa? Apalagi ini Ichimatsu. Jarang sekali bisa berbicara dua mata dengannya.

"Mungkin memang begitu," balas sang adik tanpa melihatnya.

"Eh?" Ia menoleh.

"Ya, karena dirimu memang begitu, 'kan?"

Karamatsu masih memandangi adiknya, digelitik rasa penasaran seketika. "Apa kau membencinya?"

Ichimatsu tak langsung menjawab, mengetuk jemarinya pada pahanya bergantian. "Jujur, iya. Aku benar-benar tak suka. Kau itu norak sekali. Sumpah." Ia kemudian menatap Karamatsu yang air mukanya mulai berubah. "Tapi, ya, itu saja."

Wajah sang kakak yang tadinya sedang berkerut kini menjadi bingung. Tak mengerti akan perkataan Ichimatsu, atau sebenarnya ia bingung memastikan anggapan yang lintas di benaknya sekarang ini benar atau salah?

Ichimatsu kesal karena mendapati reaksi kakaknya. "Ah!" Ia membuang muka. "Maksudku, kau saudaraku, bodoh. Mana mungkin aku membencimu—ah! Aku memang benci—ya, cuma!" Ichimatsu hanya tak ingin Karamatsu salah sangka, tapi ia kesulitan untuk mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya. Ia malu, ditambah lagi keadaannya sudah jadi seperti ini. Semakin jengah yang ada. Ia biasanya akan pergi karena merasa tidak nyaman, tapi entah mengapa kakinya tidak mau beranjak. Alhasil, ia mengubur wajahnya pada paha dalam-dalam.

Alih-alih bersikap narsis, Karamatsu hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah adiknya yang jarang itu. "Hei, badanmu ditekuk seperti itu entar sakit, loh."

"Biar, yang sakit, kan, aku." Suaranya teredam. Karamatsu kembali menatap langit. Ia rasa jika sepatah kata lagi ia ucapkan justru akan membuat suasana hati Ichimatsu berubah menjadi jelek. Jadi, ia diam saja, menikmati keheningan mereka berdua bersama. Karamatsu juga tak pernah menyangka, kalau rasanya akan senyaman ini.

Karamatsu juga tidak tahu, kalau di pintu dapur Osomatsu sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah mereka berdua sambil tersenyum tipis.

* * *

 **Saya nggak tahu saya nulis apa.  
**  
 ** **NEXT ▶▶****


	8. Chapter 8

Pemuda ber- _jumpsuit_ biru itu sedang berada di atap bersama gitarnya, memoles benda kayu tersebut supaya mengilap indah dipandang mata. Sejenak ia terpikir, bahwa ini sudah hampir seminggu sejak ia mengisi acara di _café_ mewah kemarin. Tak berharap untuk kembali dipanggil ke sana, ia membatin, _apa aku coba mengamen lagi saja, ya?_

Setelah selesai dengan memoles, ia memandang sejenak keenam senar gitarnya. Kemarin, ia baru saja meminjam telepon pintar Todomatsu untuk berlatih bermain _fingerstyle_. Ia tahu adiknya itu menganga plus heran melihat keseriusannya memetik senar satu-satu dan mengalami kesalahan berkali-kali. Ingatan Karamatsu memang tidak bagus. Tidak seperti Choromatsu yang akan menghafal detail ini dan itu. Mati-matian ia belajar seharian suntuk sampai Todomatsu marah karena daya _smartphone_ -nya yang tadinya penuh langsung terkuras habis. Yah, salah Todomatsu juga, sih, kenapa betah meminjamkan telepon pintarnya itu lama-lama (kalau mau dituduh begitu). Biasanya, 'kan, ia paling tidak bisa lepas dari benda satu itu.

Karamatsu mulai memetik senar. Ia mainkan terhambat-hambat. Mungkin sedang mencoba mengingat apa yang sudah dihafalnya. Bisa juga sekarang hatinya entah ke mana.

Ke mana hatinya?

Osomatsu menggeser jendela kamarnya kuat dan berteriak dari sana. "Oi, kalau permainanmu jelek begitu mana ada yang mau menonton!"

Karamatsu tersentak, menoleh ke belakang kanannya spontan. Osomatsu muncul dengan tawa jenakanya.

"Oh, kau, Osomatsu," ujar lelaki itu tanpa semangat. Ia memetik gitarnya asal-asalan kini.

"Kenapa si pria narsis ini? Harinya sedang buruk?" Osomatsu menggosok bawah hidungnya. "Kalau orang normal pasti bakal bertanya, 'putus dengan pacar, ya?'"

"Buat kita berenam sepertinya pengecualian." Karamatsu memutar setelan gitarnya menjadi kendur, lalu menjadi tegang lagi.

"Kok, sadar," ucap Osomatsu meledek, lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Apa yang kau mainkan?"

"Gitar." Suara yang tak begitu berat, pun ringan.

"Maksudku lagunya."

" _Pirate of the Caribbean_."

"Lah, bohong."

"Pergi sana."

"Eh?!" Osomatsu mendelik. "Kau beneran tidak habis diputusin pacar, 'ka—tunggu, atau di-php-in dengan _Karamatsu Girl_ -mu?"

Kemudian Karamatsu langsung teringat kenangan buruknya kencan di sebuah bar dengan seorang wanita cantik, namun ia tak menyangka bahwa harus membayar traktiran yang harganya melejit tinggi. Tiba-tiba ia benar-benar menjadi suram sambil menyembunyikan wajah dibalik pahanya yang ia tekuk.

"Eh?" Si merah kembali dibingungkan dengan tingkah adiknya.

"Osomatsu, bisakah kau diam saja," katanya, berhenti sebentar, "kalau tidak membangkitkan suasana hatiku untuk memainkan lagu klasik elegan keinginanku."

"Apaan, dah, klasik elegan." Sang kakak melirik sinis. "Kau mau balikin _mood_? Yuk, ikut aku taruhan balap kuda."

Karamatsu membalas lirikan Osomatsu dengan wajah malas.

" _Feeling_ -ku sedang bagus, nih."

" _Feeling_ -mu tidak pernah bagus yang ada." Karamatsu bangkit sembari memegang gitarnya. "Aku mau tidur saja, ah."

"Ah, nggak asyik." Osomatsu menyerucutkan bibirnya. "Kakakmu ini kesepian, loh. Temankan, dong."

Karamatsu hanya berjalan melewatinya, masuk rumah melalui jendela, meletakkan gitarnya di dalam lemari, membuka _jumpsuit_ -nya, lantas mengambil selimut tipis dan mencoba tidur di atas sofa. Osomatsu masih diam di tempat sampai panggilan Jyushimatsu yang baru pulang berlatih _baseball_ menyadarkannya.

* * *

Kepala pemuda itu terasa berat tatkala kelopak matanya terbuka. Ia memegangi kepalanya. Kamarnya sepi tanpa orang. Lampu ruangan sudah dinyalakan. Sekarang jam berapa?

Ia berusaha mendudukkan diri dan bersandar untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya. Tegakkan badan pelan-pelan, lalu menatap lurus. Sakitnya belum hilang, jadi ia memutuskan untuk coba turun ke bawah dan mencari obat sakit kepala.

"Oh, Karamatsu- _niisan_ sudah bangun?" ucap Todomatsu di sela makannya ketika Karamatsu memasuki ruang tengah. Pemuda biru itu terkejut melihat mereka sedang makan malam—bahkan ia tak yakin apa mereka sedang makan malam?

"Tidak bagus tidur siang lama-lama," ucap Choromatsu mengingatkan. Ah, berarti benar. Sekarang sudah malam, pikirnya.

"Kepalaku pusing," ucap Karamatsu singkat.

"Itu ada obat di kotak P3K." Choromatsu menunjuk arah dapur, lalu kembali makan.

"Ambilkan, dong, Choromatsu. Sudah tahu kakakmu sedang sakit," tegur Osomatsu pada adik keduanya.

"Tak apa. Aku bisa ambil sendiri." Karamatsu mengitari setengah meja makan dan berjalan memasuki dapur, meraih kotak P3K dan mencari-cari benda yang ia cari. Setelah dapat, ia mengambil minum dan menenggak obatnya. Selang waktu berlalu, perutnya keroncongan minta diisi. Ah, seharusnya tadi dia makan dahulu saja baru minum obat, ya.

Pemuda itu menghampiri meja makan dan melihat masih ada peralatan makan yang bersih, disisakan untuknya. Ia segera duduk di sisi yang paling lengang dan mulai ikut makan bersama. Makanannya masih banyak saat saudaranya yang lain sudah selesai makan dan mulai membereskan bagiannya masing-masing. Choromatsu baru saja kembali dari dapur, dan yang lain sudah ke atas ketika telepon rumah berdering.

"Halo. Kediaman Matsuno di sini," sapa Choromatsu ketika ia sudah mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Ah, apakah Matsuno- _san_ —maksud saya, Matsuno Karamatsu sedang berada di sana sekarang?" tanya orang di seberang telepon.

"Iya, dia sedang makan. Ada perlu apa, ya?" tanya Choromatsu balik.

"Bilang saja padanya bahwa saya memanggilnya ke _café_. Kalau bisa segera setelah selesai makan."

"Baiklah."

Telepon ditutup. Choromatsu kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Siapa, Choromatsu?" tanya Karamatsu yang masih asyik mengurusi makanannya untuk disuap ke mulut.

"Kau disuruh datang ke _café_." Jempol Choromatsu mengarah ke pintu luar.

"Aduh." Karamatsu menggaruk kepalanya. "Mau pakai baju apa, aku."

"Bajumu, kan, banyak?" Ia duduk di hadapan kakaknya. "Yang sering belanja, kan, kau. Selain Totty."

Pemuda biru itu masih diam, berusaha menghabiskan makanannya secepat mungkin. Setelah meneguk air putih sampai kandas, ia segera mengangkut peralatan makannya ke dapur dan berlari kecil menuju kamar atas. Pintu terbuka dan saudaranya tetap tak mengindahkan seperti biasa—kali ini ia bersyukur karena tiba-tiba rasa gugup menghampirinya. Karamatsu mendekati lemari dan menggeledah isinya keluar.

"Aduh, mataku." Ichimatsu menutup pandangannya dengan satu tangan ketika kemilau biru yang menusuk mata tertangkap olehnya.

"Karamatsu, kau sedang apa?" tanya Osomatsu yang sudah kebal dengan perihnya model pakaian-pakaian Karamatsu.

"Cari baju." Ia masih giat mengeluarkan baju-baju miliknya hingga berantakan di luar lemari.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Tampil." Karamatsu sudah tak sempat untuk berpose keren sembari mengeluarkan kekehan khasnya.

"Nanti ibu marah, loh, Kak," ucap Todomatsu setengah menghiraukan.

"Nanti aku rapikan lagi." Ia berbalik menghadapi tumpukan bajunya yang berserakan. Diambil dan dilipatnya satu per satu secepat kilat. Osomatsu yang paling memperhatikan dari tadi hanya bisa ternganga melihat gerakan adiknya itu.

 _Sejak kapan dia punya keahlian IRT begitu?_ batin keempatnya berbarengan.

Terlipat semua, Karamatsu membuang napas resah karena tidak ada baju yang pas untuk dipakainya sekarang. "Aish. Cuma ada baju bling-bling kurang bahan."

"Loh?" Osomatsu melongok heran. "Bukan itu yang kau cari?"

"Bukan." Karamatsu memegangi kepalanya, celinguk sana sini kebingungan sendiri.

"Jas yang kemarin, Kak?" tanya Todomatsu yang kini sepenuhnya memandang sang kakak.

"Eh?" Karamatsu langsung berpaling pada sang adik. Ia bimbang sesaat, kemudian memasukkan tumpukan baju yang sudah ia lipat sebelum meraih jas biru yang tergantung di dalam sudut lemari. Ia lekas melepas _hoodie_ -nya dan membiarkan kaos dalaman putihnya membaluti badan, lalu mengenakan jas tersebut sembari bercermin (jangan tanya cerminnya dari mana).

"Apa tidak terlalu bagus?" tanyanya, sekilas melirik Todomatsu yang kembali sibuk pada _smartphone_ -nya.

"Nggak juga," jawab sang adik cuek. Sepertinya ia terpikir jika ia memuji kakaknya itu makan kelakuan sang kakak akan jadi berlebihan malas dipandang mata.

"Yah, okelah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!" Karamatsu melesat pergi keluar rumah.

Osomatsu tertawa melihat semangat sang adik biru. "Jadi orang sibuk, ya, dia."

"Nggak juga." Todomatsu sepertinya sedang ingin membuat orang kesal.

Sang kakak menoleh padanya. "Ganggu, yuk."

"Jangan samakan pekerjaan Karamatsu- _niisan_ dengan pekerjaanku di _Sutabaa_. Kau menyesal nanti."

"Dasar monster kering," cibir kakaknya asal.

"Kok?!" Todomatsu langsung beralih pandang dari telepon pintar menuju wajah Osomatsu. Sang anak tertua menatap lurus sambil menopang sebelah pipi. Ekspresi yang datar. Tidak dingin, tapi kosong. Ekspresi Osomatsu yang jarang Todomatsu lihat karena memang sang adik bungsu sebelumnya tidak begitu peduli pada kakak yang ia anggap bejat dan sampah itu.

* * *

"Matsuno!" Seseorang memanggil ketika Karamatsu memijakkan kakinya melalui pintu masuk kafetaria. Pemuda bersetelan itu berkeringat dingin. Kegugupannya belum hilang. _Santai, Karamatsu. Santai. Ini tempatmu._

"Ah, Makoto- _san_." Karamatsu berjalan mendekat, kemudian memberi hormat. Orang yang dipanggil Makoto itu hendak mencegah lelaki itu setengah berbungkuk.

"Tidak usah formal begitu." Ia memasang senyum. "Kau dipanggil oleh anak-anak." Ia menunjuk ke belakang, tepat di meja di mana para pemusik biasanya berkumpul.

"Oh, baik." Karamatsu permisi untuk menghampiri meja yang ditunjuk oleh pria itu.

"Karamatsu!" Seorang gadis remaja berpakaian _gothic_ namun entah kenapa juga ada kesan elegan melambai padanya. Karamatsu tersenyum ramah dan duduk di kursi kosong hadapan gadis itu. Ia tak marah cuma dipanggil nama. Di samping ia berbaik hati, ia juga segan menganggap gadis itu senior di tempat ini. Yah, orang barunya, kan, hanya dia.

"Haha. Kemarin aku tidak sempat bertanya banyak hal padamu karena kau kebanyakan diam, selain ditanya soal dirimu siapa dan tinggal di mana." Ia memajukan wajahnya dengan pipi yang bertumpu pada kepalan tangannya. "Kau bermain apa?"

Bukan alat, tapi alirannya. Karamatsu bisa saja menjawab _jazz_ atau _blues_ —omong-omong _blues_ memang cocok untuk dirinya, bukan? Tapi apa daya. Toh selama ini dia cuma asal main. Apa daya dia baru bermain serius beberapa hari yang lalu. Kalau mau dibilang pun Karamatsu sebenarnya termasuk orang yang jujur, tetapi keadaan seolah tengah membuatnya merasa serba salah.

"Mana gitarmu?" tanya pemuda yang duduk berjarak dua kursi dari gadis di hadapan Karamatsu.

"Ah!" Celaka. Karamatsu lupa dengan barang kesayangannya satu itu saking sibuknya mencari pakaian yang bagus untuk dikenakan kemari. Rasanya ia mau menangis dalam diam.

"Pakai punyaku saja." Ia menunjuk gitar akustik di seberang kursinya. Karamatsu hendak berdiri, namun dicegah oleh orang di sampingnya yang menyuruh teman terdekatnya untuk mengambilkan gitar tersebut untuknya.

"Terima kasih." Karamatsu menerimanya, lalu memangkunya di atas paha dan mencoba memetik dawai satu-satu.

"Kalau kau mau, kali ini kau menyanyi saja," tawar pemuda itu padanya. "Dari tadi kami juga belum tampil. Kita kebagian jadwal _midnight_ sepertinya."

Pemuda biru itu merasa ia harus bersyukur karena sudah tidur tadi siang. Orang-orang di sekitarnya pun yakin ia belum mengantuk karena melihat matanya yang membulat lebar.

"Menyanyi?" tanya Karamatsu setelah agak mencerna perkataan lawan bicaranya. Dia kadang memang _lola_.

"Tak apa, tak apa. Kami sudah dengar suaramu, kok." Ia fokus menatap Karamatsu. "Jadi, lagu apa yang kau tahu?"

Karamatsu kembali gugup. Dia sadar dia benar-benar orang baru dan di bawah amatiran di sini. Makoto, orang yang menemukannya dan membawanya ke sini, entah kelewat baik apa, bahkan kesambet apa bisa dirinya yang harus di tempat ini sekarang. Karamatsu mengembus napas pelan, lalu menjawab, "Aku … hanya tahu lagunya Ozaki saja."

Hening sejenak. Karamatsu demi apa pun takut ditertawakan, dipermalukan, dan lebih parahnya lagi tidak diperbolehkan untuk tampil lagi dan kembali menjadi seorang pengangguran sejati. Tiap detik yang berlalu semakin membuat hatinya membuncah. Tatapan orang sekitar pun mendukung jantungnya untuk mencelus dari tempatnya.

"Oh." Pemuda yang tadi berbicara dengannya akhirnya bersuara. "Boleh." Lalu, ia menoleh pada rekan-rekannya bergantian. "Penampilan _midnight_ kita kali ini berjudul _Ozaki List_." Ia tersenyum lebar, kemudian menyemangati kawan-kawannya dengan ajakan pemanasan.

"Karamatsu, kami mau adakan improvisasi. Kau coba ikut juga," katanya menatap lelaki biru itu lagi. Karamatsu tak dapat menutupi ekspresi senangnya dan mengangguk haru.

"Iya!"

"Ya, sudah. Kali ini aku yang akan menonton sendirian di depan meja." Gadis di depan Karamatsu berucap, lalu tertawa melihat mereka yang sudah mulai mengambil posisi untuk mengambil alat masing-masing yang bisa mereka bawa sendiri.

Awal sudah berlalu, dan kini mereka akan tampil sungguhan di depan banyak orang. Karamatsu memasuki ruangan dalam menuju altar. Baju yang menjadi pembeda di antara kumpulan orang berpakaian hitam membuat Karamatsu seperti seorang bintang tamu. Ia duduk di tempatnya, memposisikan kaki supaya tetap terlihat keren alanya. Memegang batang pelantang, ia menarik napas dari perutnya.

Sebuah suara ringan keluar, merdu menenangkan malam bernuansa pendar-pendar emas kecokelatan yang mengelilingi ruang megah ini.

* * *

Pemuda berjas biru itu agak tertatih melangkahkan kakinya. Ia membuka pintu kediaman keluarganya yang tidak benar-benar terkunci dan berusaha menaruh sepatu dengan hak itu secara benar. Ruang tengah terlihat masih ada cahaya remang-remang. Karamatsu pun mencoba menggeser pintu. Choromatsu yang hampir terlelap di depan televisi tertangkap matanya.

"Hei." Karamatsu menepuk pundak adiknya. Choromatsu langsung terbangun walau kelopak matanya belum sepenuhnya terbuka.

"Baru pulang?" tanyanya. Karamatsu mengangguk. "Kenapa malam sekali?"

"Jadwalnya berubah," jawab Karamatsu biasa.

Choromatsu melihat jam di dinding. "Urgh. Ini, sih, sudah pagi." Ia melihat Karamatsu yang mendudukkan dirinya limbung. "Kau mabuk?"

Karamatsu hanya bergumam dan mengangguk.

"Kok, tidak bau? Minum apa?"

" _Wine_."

"Minum sebanyak apa?"

Karamatsu membalasnya dengan erangan. Sepertinya ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Hei, tidur di atas." Choromatsu berupaya berdiri dan merenggangkan anggota tubuhnya. Ia dapat mendengar Karamatsu mulai mendengkur membuat pelipisnya jadi sedikit berurat.

"Tidur di atas, kubilang." Ia menarik lengan sang kakak, tapi sayangnya terasa berat dan ia hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang. Seingatnya postur tubuh dan berat badan mereka semua sama, tidak begitu berbeda. Todomatsu yang diam-diam ternyata suka pergi ke _gym_ pun tidak begitu banyak mengalami perubahan.

"Oi, Karamatsu." Entah sejak kapan Choromatsu jadi sangat disiplin. "Bangun. Tidur di atas."

"Iya, _brother_." Ternyata, Karamatsu belum sepenuhnya terlelap. Namun, Choromatsu tetap berusaha untuk membangunkannya dan membuatnya berdiri. Kemudian, ia menarik lengannya mendekat supaya selama berjalan tidak terjatuh ke samping.

Mereka segera berganti pakaian tidur dan tidur di tempat masing-masing. Ketika Choromatsu hampir berbaring dan kebetulan menghadap wajah sang kakak merah, ia melihat bola mata yang memelotot lebar dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi—dan Choromatsu tidak dapat berteriak karena itu dapat membangunkan saudara-saudaranya.

Kata, ' _Kau mengagetkanku, Kak!_ ' hendak dibisikkan, namun tiba-tiba Osomatsu meraih kepalanya untuk menunduk ke bawah dekat di dadanya, menyuruhnya diam dan tidur saja. Sang adik menyingkirkan tangan sang kakak dan menyegerakan tidur, malas ambil pusing mengapa ia belum tidur padahal sudah berbaring di atas _futon_. Sementara Karamatsu, mendapati adik paling pinggirnya bergerak-gerak tak nyaman, lalu mengigau, "Kusomatsu … nggh …."

Wajah Karamatsu memerah padam. Jarang-jarang Ichimatsu melunak begini. Ia penasaran adiknya itu bermimpi apa, namun yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mendekatkan kepalanya sembari mengelus-elusnya seperti anak kecil. Lalu, keduanya tidak bergerak lagi dan entah apa yang akan terjadi esok pagi.

* * *

 ** **NEXT ▶▶****


	9. Chapter 9

Ichimatsu ditarik dari mimpi hitam menuju kesadaran akibat sesuatu yang menimpa kepalanya. Sakit, pening, susah untuk membuka mata. Ia memaksa mengerjap dan sesuatu dalam kepalanya seperti berdenyut. Netranya terbuka. Wajah Karamatsu persis di depan pandangan. Selagi bola matanya terbelalak, cekikikan mulai tertangkap indera pendengarnya. Satu ... dua, mungkin Osomatsu dan Todomatsu, ia masih menerka. Ia ingin tahu apa yang membuat mereka berdua begitu, sehingga ia berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa penuh terlebih dahulu dan—

"Oi! Kusomatsu gila!" Ia membanting lengan sang kakak yang menindih kepalanya ke samping kiri Karamatsu. Untung _futon_ mereka masih tergolong empuk, jadi ia tak perlu merasakan sakit. "Apa-apaan kau peluk aku dalam tidurmu?! Aku bukan guling!"

Tawa Osomatsu dan Todomatsu—yang sedang memegang ponselnya usai memotret mereka berdua—meledak ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Jyushimatsu cengar-cengir di belakang keduanya, sementara Choromatsu yang berdiri di belakang Jyushimatsu mendesah pasrah sembari geleng-geleng. Sisi depan kepala Karamatsu terasa pusing karena teriakan Ichimatsu. Matanya masih membuka setengah. Setelah langit-langit kamar terlihat jelas, ia menoleh sedikit pada Ichimatsu yang masih berwajah penuh emosi.

"Kenapa, Dik." Suaranya memang khas orang baru bangun tidur, dan intonasinya seolah ia sedang tidak bertanya. Sesaat para saudaranya terpikir akan panggilan baru dari Karamatsu yang belum hilang itu.

"Kenapa tidurmu jadi lasak begitu, sih?! Choromatsu! Tukar tempat tidur lagi, dong!" Si ungu menyergah. Choromatsu malah bingung maksudnya tukar posisi dengan undi atau tukaran dengannya.

"Nggak lasak, tuh, Kak," ucap Todomatsu dengan senyum kucing liciknya. "Dari tadi posisinya memang memelukmu seperti itu, kok."

"Hah—?" Ichimatsu tak mampu bersuara lagi. Ia melirik ke bawah, menatap kakak keduanya yang masih berwajah sama ngeri.

"Memangnya salah aku peluk kamu, Dik?" tanya Karamatsu yang sedang mencerna situasi.

"Memangnya apa yang benar?!" Pekikan Ichimatsu terdengar semakin serak. "Kau masih doyan cewek, 'kan?!"

"Yang doyan cewek itu kakak pertamamu itu, Ichimatsu." Karamatsu menunjuk Osomatsu, belum mampu bangkit.

Osomatsu menggosok bawah hidungnya dan tertawa kecil. "Tahu aja, Dek."

"Jadi kau nggak suka cewek?! Cih, mulai sekarang jangan tidur di sampingku!" Ichimatsu berjalan melewati kedua saudaranya yang masih berlutut.

"Suka, sih, iya," jawab Karamatsu yang dipaksa terjaga. Osomatsu menatap kasihan Karamatsu lantaran menganggap adiknya itu kelewat dungu.

Uh, dungu sepertinya terlalu kejam?

Ichimatsu berjalan keluar dengan langkah lebar. Ia seketika mengingat Osomatsu yang memanggil Karamatsu dengan sebutan 'Dek'. Terhenti, ia berpikir dalam benaknya. Selama ini, Osomatsu memang begitu. Memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan 'kakak'. Menganggap dirinya itu benar-benar 'kakak', walaupun ia sendiri tidak punya teladan sebagai seorang kakak. Oleh karena itu Osomatsu, rasanya pantas-pantas saja ia bersikap begitu, sekalipun ia dicap sampah. Apa Karamatsu sedang berusaha mengikuti kakaknya? Untuk apa?

Ichimatsu mengesampingkan pemikirannya dan segera menuruni tangga, melewati ruang tengah menuju kamar mandi. Todomatsu yang baru saja keluar kamar masih cekikikan sembari memegang ponselnya. Osomatsu dan Jyushimatsu menyusul, menyisakan Choromatsu yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan dan Karamatsu yang masih terbaring di atas _futon_.

"Karamatsu, sudah bisa bangun?" tanya Choromatsu yang sebenarnya bukan perhatian, tapi sindiran untuk orang malas. Ia tak tahu kalau Karamatsu memang belum bisa bangun sungguhan.

"Belum," jawabnya ringan. Mata Karamatsu tidak berubah dari memandang langit-langit membuat Choromatsu mengernyit sedikit.

"Nanti mau lipat _futon_ -nya ke dalam lemari?" tanya Choromatsu lagi.

"Ya, nanti aku lipat," jawab sang kakak lagi.

"Kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu." Choromatsu meninggalkan kakak keduanya sendirian, menyusul yang lain ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi.

"Eh, jam segini sudah bangun?" tanya Matsuyo yang sedang duduk di depan televisi ketika melihat anak-anaknya memasuki ruang tengah.

"Hehe. Semalam kan tidur cepat," ucap Todomatsu bernada imut. "Sarapan pagi, Bu?"

"Ibu buatkan dulu." Matsuyo berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur, sempat melirik untuk menghitung anak-anaknya. "Mana Karamatsu?"

"Di atas, Bu. Masih baring," jawab Choromatsu yang mulai duduk melingkari meja bersama yang lain. Matsuyo memfokuskan dirinya pada masakan hingga membawakannya dengan nampan ke meja.

"Pulang jam berapa dia semalam?" tanya sang ibu saat sedang meletakkan piring dan mangkuk berisi itu. Matsuno bersaudara memasang wajah bingung saling berpandangan.

"Ng ... sekitar jam tiga?" ucap Choromatsu tak yakin. Ia tidak melihat jam terlebih dahulu sebelum pindah tidur ke kamar.

"Sedini itu?" Matsuyo kelihatan terkejut.

"Dia bilang jadwal tampilnya berubah," jelas Choromatsu membalas. Ia mengambil sumpit, lalu berucap, "Selamat makan." Berbarengan dengan yang lain.

"Ibu sudah sisakan untuk Karamatsu?" tanya Osomatsu ketika suapan pertama berhasil ia telan.

"Sudah. Bagiannya masih di dapur."

Mereka semua makan dalam hening. Tidak mengetahui bahwa yang sedang berada di atas, sedari tadi ekspresi wajahnya belum berubah, karena menahan sakit kepala yang semakin lama terasa seperti ditekan oleh beban beribu ton. Karamatsu mencoba untuk tidur lagi.

* * *

"Tidur enam jam belum cukup untukmu, ya?" ujar Choromatsu yang berkacak pinggang dan sedikit membungkuk di samping kakak keduanya. "Tadinya yang lain ingin bersantai di kamar, tapi melihatmu seperti ini mereka semua terpaksa keluar."

Karamatsu membuka kelopak matanya setengah lagi, lalu mencoba untuk melirik Choromatsu di sebelah kirinya. "Ah." _Sakit_ —yang ini tak terucap. Ia merasa gerah, tubuhnya dipenuhi peluh keringat. Choromatsu mengernyit kembali melihat kondisinya.

"Kak, kau kenapa?" Choromatsu mencoba melembutkan suaranya, namun jadinya bercampur secuil kecemasan yang membuat suaranya bergoyang. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat keadaan Karamatsu terakhir kali ia masuk ke rumah sakit. "Kau ... dokter bilang kau sudah sembuh kemarin?"

Karamatsu tak menanggapinya langsung. Ia bingung dengan kondisi kepalanya sekarang. Rasanya jauh lebih berat (kalau tadi dibebani beribu ton, mungkin sekarang berjuta ton). Tak hanya depan saja, belakang kepala hingga tengkuk ikut terasa sakit membuatnya semakin susah untuk mengangkat kepala. Benar-benar seperti ditekan paksa. Penglihatan Karamatsu mulai berbayang seperti orang terkena mata silinder.

Choromatsu yang melihat Karamatsu tidak bergerak sama sekali membuatnya semakin takut.

"Karamatsu! Kenapa kau tidak bergerak sedikit pun?!" tanyanya panik. "Hei!"

"... Kit." Karamatsu juga tak mampu bicara. Tidak, tenggorokan dan pita suaranya baik-baik saja, tapi sakit kepala yang dialaminya ini sangat menyakitkan.

Adik pertamanya itu tak punya pilihan selain berlari keluar, menuruni tangga, lantas menuju pekarangan belakang dan bersyukur karena melihat sang ibu sedang menjemur pakaian.

"Ibu!" pekik Choromatsu. "Karamatsu, Bu!"

Sang ibu menoleh. Dia yang hendak terpikir, bahkan sebenarnya ingin bertanya, 'Eh? Kamu masih di rumah?' tertunda melihat kekhawatiran yang memenuhi wajahnya. Ia segera menjatuhkan wadah pakaian basahnya dan buru-buru masuk mengikuti anaknya. Di kamar, ia melihat Karamatsu yang terbaring nyaris kaku seperti robot.

"Dia tidak bergerak sama sekali, Bu!" seru Choromatsu padanya. Mereka berdua masuk. Matsuyo bersimpuh di sebelah anak keduanya.

"Karamatsu? Kamu kenapa?" tanyanya masih berusaha tenang. Karamatsu tetap tak bergerak sampai tak lama ia mulai bicara.

"Tidak ... bisa ... geser ..." Makin ia bicara, makin nyeri pula kepalanya. Matsuyo terpintas ide untuk menegakkan badan anaknya itu dengan posisi duduk. Ia dan Choromatsu pun kemudian melakukannya di masing-masing sisi. Kepala Karamatsu serasa dihantam palu, dan saat sudah terduduk lebih parahnya pandangannya berubah hitam.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat." Suaranya pelan, tapi ia coba melawan.

Choromatsu menatap sang ibu, lalu mereka berdua mengangguk bersamaan sebelum membantu Karamatsu untuk berdiri dan menuntunnya berjalan. Mereka membawanya ke rumah sakit.

* * *

Karamatsu diberi obat pereda dan sekarang sedang melelapkan diri di ranjang rumah sakit. Matsuyo dan anak hijaunya duduk di hadapan dokter. Choromatsu ikut masuk karena—entah kenapa—entah kenapa ia merasa ia melupakan sesuatu dan itu adalah kesalahannya, mengingat kejadian Karamatsu tempo lalu yang merupakan kesalahan kelima saudaranya—yang tidak memperhatikannya. Ya, pemuda umur dua puluhan memang sudah punya urusannya sendiri. Tapi, penyandang status enam kembar pengangguran ini menjadikan beberapa hal dipandang berbeda.

"Jadi, anak saya kenapa, Dok?" Kini, sang ibu pun menaruh perhatian ekstra.

"Begini, Bu." Dokter berniat menjelaskan dengan kedua tangannya yang mengatup satu sama lain bertumpu siku di atas meja. "Anak Anda sepertinya terkena migrain basilar, migrain yang termasuk langka, apalagi dia pria. Penyebabnya bisa macam-macam. Minuman alkohol, kafein, kurang tidur, makan tidak teratur, stres."

Matsuyo menatap anak ketiganya sebentar, seolah bertanya kira-kira penyebab yang mana yang paling tepat untuk seorang Karamatsu Matsuno. Sang anak juga berpikir yang mana satu, atau dua, bahkan bisa tiga.

"Bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya, Dok?" tanya Matsuyo kembali.

"Saya sudah memberinya obat pereda sakit kepala. Biasanya saya juga memberikan obat untuk menghilangkan mual karena gejala umum pada orang-orang seperti itu. Karena anak Anda tidak menunjukkan indikasi demikian, jadi saya tidak memberikannya. Saya akan lihat dahulu perkembangannya bagaimana dan kalau anak Anda sudah bisa dipulangkan, yang saya sarankan jangan minum-minum dulu dan makan serta istirahat yang teratur." Dokter itu lebih memilih menjelaskan semuanya di awal daripada menunda nanti. Matsuyo mengembus napas lega, berterima kasih dan pamit keluar ruangan diikuti Choromatsu.

"Ibu pikir kakakmu kenapa. Syukur sakitnya tidak terlalu mengerikan." Mereka berjalan di koridor menuju ruangan Karamatsu. Matsuyo memutar kenop dan melihat wajah Karamatsu berbaring agak pucat. Mereka berdua masuk. Choromatsu terus-menerus memandang kakaknya untuk memastikan keadaan lelaki biru itu. Mereka diam sebentar.

"Bu, aku boleh pergi? Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan," ucap Choromatsu setelah yakin bahwa Karamatsu sudah dalam keadaan baik di matanya.

Matsuyo paling tahu kelakuan anaknya. Kalau tidak menonton konser idola favoritnya entah siapalah itu, (kita semua tahu dia Nyaa- _chan_ ) paling berusaha cari lowongan kerja yang berakhir nihil. Kenyataan yang sebenarnya susah diterima seorang ibu berkali-kali. Namun, sebagai ibu yang tetap menyayangi anak-anaknya pun ia tersenyum mengerti.

"Ah, kalau begitu pergilah. Ibu akan menjaga Karamatsu sebentar di sini. Ibu juga ada urusan sebentar lagi," balasnya. Choromatsu pun pamit dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Karena anak-anak yang masih tinggal seatap bersama dirinya dan sang ayah, Matsuyo mulai terpikir kalau ia harus menanyakan beberapa hal pada Karamatsu mengenai pekerjaan malam tak tetapnya.

* * *

Melihat bulu mata si biru yang seakan hendak mengerjapkan mata, keempat saudaranya memajukan kepala dan memfokuskan pandangan.

"Karamatsu?" panggil Osomatsu, berdiri di samping ranjang bersama yang lain.

"Karamatsu- _niisan_?" panggil Jyushimatsu dengan senyum lebar yang tak pernah lekang sekaligus dicampur gurat kecemasan. Ada keringat yang mengucur dari keningnya.

Karamatsu membuka matanya, melihat saudara kesayangannya satu per satu. Ekspresi yang menurut-orang-menakutkan-padahal-memang-dari-sananya-alisnya-menukik-begitu membuat keempat saudaranya mengernyit tidak mengerti—oh, Choromatsu duduk di kursi dekat pintu lantaran sudah melihat Karamatsu terlebih dahulu.

" _Hey_ , _brothers_ ," katanya tak lama, masih lesu.

"Kau kenapa, Karamatsu?" tanya Osomatsu yang tampak cukup jelas kalau ia juga khawatir.

"Kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit sekali. Aku tidak bisa berdiri," terangnya pada si sulung. Mulut Osomatsu melengkung ke bawah. Ia sangsi. _Apa ini bekas kejadian kemarin?_

Kalau dihitung-hitung, sudah tiga bulan semenjak kejadian nahas itu.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Osomatsu lagi.

"Sudah baikan." Karamatsu tersenyum lembut. Ia senang mengetahui saudara-saudaranya peduli dengan dirinya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia baru sadar kalau Choromatsu ternyata tidak ada di sisinya. Kepalanya naik sedikit untuk melirik celah di antara Jyushimatsu dan Ichimatsu yang berdiri di ujung luar ranjang.

"Choromatsu tadi sudah melihatmu. Dia yang membawamu kemari bersama ibu, 'kan?" Kali ini, sang kakak yang menjelaskan.

"Oh, iya." Karamatsu baru ingat. Mereka semua kemudian diam dan Choromatsu berdiri untuk memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa lelaki itu lagi.

"Kita keluar dulu," suruh Choromatsu pada mereka. Todomatsu menoleh pada kakaknya sekali lagi ketika kakinya mulai melangkah ke luar. Karamatsu tak mengerti pancaran yang tersirat dari wajah adiknya itu. Matanya terbuka sepenuhnya. Tak lama, dokter dan dua suster masuk untuk memeriksanya.

Karamatsu sudah bisa dipulangkan besok pagi dan dianjurkan untuk langsung istirahat setelah memakan makanan yang diberikan oleh pihak rumah sakit. Wajah tegang yang tadi dipasang sang kakak dan adik-adiknya sudah mengendur, namun air muka sang ibu seperti lain. Karamatsu ingin bertanya ada apa, namun ia lebih ingin ibunya mengerti rasa penasarannya dan mengajaknya bicara duluan. Sayangnya, Matsuyo tetap bungkam. Alis Karamatsu tertekuk lemah.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu, Karamatsu," ucap Osomatsu yang berada di dekat pintu ketika mereka semua sudah masuk lagi.

"Kami pulang dulu, ya. Dadah, Kak." Choromatsu dan Todomatsu mengucap bersamaan. Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu, dan ibunya juga pamit keluar. Karamatsu membalas dengan suara biasa. Siapa sangka, yang pamit pertama justru sekarang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Keempat saudaranya yang sudah berada di luar ruangan berpaling ke belakang dan memandang heran.

Osomatsu menunduk, lalu menaikkan wajah disertai tampang sederhana yang selalu melekat. "Sepertinya kalau hanya semalam tak apa?" Ia berucap pada mereka. Adik-adiknya kian menatap sang kakak. Mereka belum dapat merespons.

"Bu," Ia mengarah pada ibunya yang sudah agak jauh. "Aku temani Karamatsu saja di sini."

"Aku juga!" Satu demi satu dari mereka mengikuti Osomatsu, lalu masuk kembali ke ruangan. Hanya Choromatsu yang masih tertinggal 2 meter di depan pintu. Matsuyo dan dia saling berhadapan.

"Choromatsu, kamu ingin tinggal?" tanyanya.

"Tapi, Ibu—"

"Ibu nggak apa-apa pulang sendiri," katanya.

Choromatsu menunjukkan wajah penuh tekad dan membalas, "Baiklah." Ia ikut masuk ke dalam. Karamatsu yang melihat mereka di berbagai sisi ruangan jadi bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka tidak jadi pulang.

"Nggak enak, tahu, kalau kasur ada yang lengang. Entar ada yang memonopoli bagian," dalih Osomatsu yang kini dirinya sendiri memonopoli sofa tamu untuk ditiduri. Choromatsu menyuruhnya menyingkir karena ia ingin duduk di bantalan empuk itu juga, begitu pun Todomatsu.

"Hahaha! Lagi pula kita sudah biasa tidur berenam!" ucap Jyushimatsu ceria. Ia memakan buah yang ada di keranjang samping Karamatsu secepat kilat, lalu menemani Ichimatsu yang duduk di tembok menghadap ranjang kakak kedua.

Karamatsu tak dapat membendung rasa harunya. Ia menutup diri dengan menaikkan selimut, bersembunyi di baliknya, gemetar menahan tangis bakal keluar.

"Karamatsu? Kau kenapa lagi?" tanya Osomatsu di sela persengketaan sofa tamu dengan kedua adiknya.

"Aku mau bersin." Entah sejak kapan Karamatsu jadi _tsundere_. Ketularan Ichimatsu, mungkin.

Si sulung membiarkannya dan sibuk mengurusi Choromatsu dan Todomatsu yang berakhir saling menimpa seperti tumpukan mayat. Karamatsu ketiduran dan Ichimatsu menurunkan selimutnya supaya kakaknya tidak kehabisan napas. Jyushimatsu menjadi saksi kalau kakak termudanya itu memang bisa jadi sangat perhatian.

* * *

Hari kembali seperti biasa. Karamatsu yang mengenakan hoodie biru sehari-harinya itu melewati ruang tengah, tapi terhenti karena suara sang ibu mencegatnya untuk menghampiri.

"Karamatsu, duduk sebentar," ucap Matsuyo tanpa ekspresi. Karamatsu yang berdiri di depan ibunya, beringsut menuju ke sampingnya dan duduk bersila.

"Ada apa, Bu?" tanya Karamatsu dalam suara berat, tapi masih tergolong normal.

Kacamata Matsuyo memantul sinar mentari yang masuk dari celah ruangan. Lelaki itu tidak bisa melihat bola matanya.

"Ibu mau bicara."

* * *

 **Saya ngetik lewat hp dan terasa merana /nggak  
**  
 ** **NEXT ▶▶****


	10. Chapter 10

Karamatsu menatap nanar ibunya. Orang yang ditatap meneguhkan niat untuk mulai bicara, namun selang sebentar ia melirik ke sebelah Karamatsu, menatap udara kosong. Ini seperti bermaksud mengutarakan bahwa anaknya harus diletakkan di karantina supaya terlepas dari status NEET, bahkan lebih berat. Firasat tak menentu membuatnya bimbang. Tukikan alis Karamatsu pun menjadi makin jelas melihat gerak-gerik sang ibu. Akhirnya, ia menarik napas dan mengembuskannya pelan-pelan.

"Kamu tidak usah kerja dulu," ucap Matsuyo dibuat datar.

"Eh?" Karamatsu tidak mengerti.

"Dokter bilang kalau kamu harus banyak istirahat, makan teratur. Oh, dan juga jangan minum dulu." Ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dada berlaku tegas. Ada penekanan di bagian kata 'minum' walau ia tahu kalau Karamatsu tidak separah anak pertamanya soal alkohol. Malah, Choromatsu diam-diam adalah orang yang menempati posisi terparah kedua setelah kakak sulungnya itu. Ia hanya minum ketika sedang berkumpul dengan saudara-saudaranya saja. Sering tidak, jarang pun tidak—dengan begini pun Matsuyo tetap harus mempertimbangkan kadar minum rutinnya.

"Um, iya, Bu." Karamatsu memang masih bingung. "Tapi, aku tampil di sana tidak setiap hari, kok, Bu?"

"Pokoknya, jangan dulu. Kamu boleh mulai lagi setelah Ibu yakin kamu sudah sembuh total."

Sekarang pun ia tidak merasakan apa-apa, namun perkataan seorang ibu siapalah yang hendak melawan.

"Baiklah," ucap Karamatsu menuruti. Ruang tengah menjadi sepi hingga telepon rumah berdering. Matsuyo beranjak dan mengangkatnya. Ketika sang ibu kembali, Karamatsu tidak menanyakan apa-apa.

"Ya, sudah. Kamu kalau mau pergi, silakan," kata sang ibu padanya. Karamatsu permisi untuk keluar ruangan.

Ia berjalan ke pekarangan belakang. Menghabiskan waktu duduk-duduk di atas lantai berkayu adalah rutinitas baru yang sudah dimulai entah sejak kapan. Jika banyak pikiran, ia akan memandang langit untuk mengosongkan isi benak seperti namanya. Kalau tidak, ia hanya akan melihat rerumputan hijau yang sudah meninggi melewati tumit kaki.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa, dan Karamatsu hanya duduk. Tanpa membawa barang pendampingnya: gitar, pelumas, dan cermin. Bahkan, kacamata hitamnya tidak ia gantung di kerah jaketnya.

Kadang ia sadar, dia ini pria dewasa. Harus mencari kerja. Harus hidup dengan benar. Bukannya menjadi sampah berantai bersama kelima saudaranya. Dia ini termasuk orang yang _moody_ -an, asal kalian tahu. Tak selamanya ia ingin menebar pesona pada setiap wanita yang lewat di dekat jembatan. Tak selamanya ia ingin memakai pakaian bling-bling kurang bahan (nah, yang ini sudah terbukti, 'kan?). Tak selamanya, dan tak selamanya ia ingin menjadi orang eksentrik yang auranya hanya bisa membuat orang kesakitan.

Dia juga ingin jadi manusia biasa, dan ia sadar pada akhirnya ia juga manusia biasa. Ia heran, tidak bisakah orang-orang melihat itu? Lalu menerima dirinya apa adanya?

(Perkataan Osomatsu waktu di tempat pemancingan sepertinya bermakna begitu, namun bergulirnya waktu demi waktu membuat dirinya kembali ragu)

Ia teringat pertanyaan Todomatsu tempo lalu. Apakah sikap-sikapnya itu, perbuatannya itu, dan segalanya yang ia tunjukkan pada orang-orang adalah dirinya yang asli?

Detik ini, Karamatsu mencoba memikirkannya, kemudian tak lama langsung mendapatkan jawabannya: iya dan tidak. Sebuah oksimoron yang terdapat dalam jiwanya. Ada sebuah sisi yang mengatakan bahwa itu memang dirinya, dan bagian yang lain juga mengakui bahwa itu hanya untuk dilihat orang-orang saja. Bisa jadi sepatutnya ia hanya muak karena dirinya tidak diakui orang lain. Seharusnya Karamatsu sadar kalau apa yang dia inginkan hanya untuk dirinya saja. Ia tak bisa memaksakan kehendak orang lain—bahkan tak pernah untuk mencoba meski hatinya bergejolak ingin.

Namun, Karamatsu tetap mencoba untuk mengubah dirinya. Ia mendapatkan pekerjaan, walau hanya sampingan. Itu lumayan, 'kan? Setidaknya, ia sudah mulai maju satu langkah. Memulai dari lingkup kecil, yaitu untuk keluarganya. Di jalan perubahannya ini, ia berupaya untuk meneguhkan niat terbaiknya. Di saat yang sama ia juga diselubungi rasa was-was yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Ia takut seseorang membencinya—ia takut orang-orang yang ia sayang—ia rela untuk memberi kasih sayang setulus-tulusnya—malah berbalik membencinya. Menganggapnya asing. Menanggapnya tak ada. Karamatsu jenuh dengan semua prasangka buruk yang bergolak dalam kepalanya.

Ia berbaring, membiarkan persendian di lutut menekukkan bagian bawah kakinya ke tanah. Netra menatap ke langit, tapi ia tak pasti sedang melihat langit. Ini adalah sekelumit masa yang saudara-saudaranya takkan pernah temukan.

Akan tetapi, mulai sekarang sepertinya tidak akan begitu.

"Hoi."

Karamatsu mendengar suara yang dalam, familier. Ia melirik ke belakang kepalanya. Sebuah celana _training_ biru bergaris putih. Ia tertegun.

"Kakimu entar sakit kalau ditekuk begitu." Ichimatsu seakan membalas kata-kata kakaknya kemarin. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu respons Karamatsu. Ia tertawa.

"Kok perhatian?" tanya Karamatsu. Ia jadi gemar menggoda adik ungunya itu.

"Enyah kau." Ichimatsu _mendecih_. Karamatsu tergelak lagi.

"Karamatsu."

"Hm?"

"Sejak kapan responsmu jadi begitu?"

Karamatsu tersenyum miring. "Sejak aku tahu kalau adik gelapku ini sebenarnya yang paling sayang padaku." Karamatsu benar-benar berniat hanya mengganggunya, tidak lebih. Apa lagi sejak Ichimatsu berkata bahwa ia tidak membencinya—yang sebetulnya Karamatsu pun tahu akan hal itu, hanya saja dia butuh kepastian—ia jadi semakin semangat untuk mendekatkan diri pada sang adik seperti dahulu lagi. Saat mereka masih berumur sepuluh dan tidak memikirkan kehidupan orang dewasa. Apa yang mereka lakukan hanyalah bermain dan bermain.

"Kau salah." Ada nada serius di sana, membuat roman Karamatsu berubah. "Ada yang lebih sayang denganmu daripada aku."

Mudah ditebak, namun Karamatsu kembali ragu.

"Siapa?" Ia bertanya. Ichimatsu membisu. Kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk setengah akhirnya mendongak, berbalik meninggalkan Karamatsu. Lelaki ber- _hoodie_ biru itu bangun, menoleh pada punggung adiknya yang kemudian menghilang di balik ruangan. Rasa janggal yang baru muncul di dada berkelindan bersama kebimbangannya.

* * *

Belakangan ini laki-laki biru itu mencoba untuk sendiri. Sayang, ia tak bisa untuk tidak berpapasan dengan saudaranya. Yah, saat makan malam, sih, tidak apa-apa. Saat tidur bersama juga tak apa. Saat makan bareng di warung Chibita pun masih tak apa. Hanya saja, kalau sekarang, apa lagi sekarang, di depan pintu rumah ini, yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah—

"Oh, Karamatsu." Suara ringan yang hampir cempreng itu. Osomatsu.

Tunggu. Karamatsu tidak paham mengapa dirinya enggan bertemu Osomatsu. Mengapa? Merasa tak enak? Akan apa? Atau dia benar-benar ingin sendiri dan tidak ingin berurusan dengan siapa pun kecuali angin yang berembus dan gerisik dedaunan?

Kenapa ia harus merasa canggung begini dengan kakaknya?

"Kau kenapa?" Sekalipun Osomatsu dianggap sampah masyarakat, tapi firasat seorang kakak, terlebih anak kembar, takkan bisa dielakkan. Ia curiga dengan tingkah Karamatsu yang tampak kikuk.

"O-Osomatsu- _niisan_ —nggak." Yap. Ia sudah kehilangan tampang (yang menurut empunya) kerennya. Sesekali ia memanggil Osomatsu begitu, cuma kini ia merasa sangat malu dengan dirinya. Osomatsu mematung—jujur saja ia paling lemah kalau dipanggil adiknya yang satu itu _kakak_.

Tiba-tiba Osomatsu tidak berekspresi seakan ia baru saja menghapus memori secara jangka pendek untuk hal yang baru saja terjadi. "Mau minum?"

"A-ah, nggak." Karamatsu menjawab dengan suara rendah. "Aku sedang tidak …." Ia malas melanjutkan.

"Suasana hatimu akan membaik kalau sudah minum!" Wajah Osomatsu berubah riang sekali.

"Bukan." Sang anak kedua sudah bisa mengontrol sikapnya. "Aku sedang tidak diperbolehkan."

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Osomatsu, menekuk kedua alisnya.

"Gara-gara kemarin, lah." Karamatsu menoleh ke arah lain sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia belum sepenuhnya terkendali.

"Bukankah kau hanya sakit kepala?" Terdengar remeh, namun ada nada cemas yang terlontar dari mulut si merah. Selanjutnya, ia bergumam dan sedetik kemudian berkata, "Kau sampai masuk rumah sakit, ya."

Karamatsu jadi terpikir mungkin ibunya memberi tahu keempat anaknya—tidak termasuk Choromatsu tentunya—bahwa Karamatsu hanya sakit kepala akibat terlalu lelah tampil malam itu supaya tidak membuat mereka khawatir. Memang, sakit kepala yang Karamatsu alami bukannya termasuk penyakit kronis atau parah. Selama hidupnya ia baru menderita seperti itu sekali. Apakah itu sebuah rekor ketika ia merana dan sengsara dikarenakan perkara baru? Seolah-olah miris sekali hidupnya.

"Kalau begitu, mau jalan?" tanya sang kakak meminta. "Es krim tak apa, 'kan?"

"Iya. Terus yang bayar aku," sindir Karamatsu padanya, berlagak kesal.

"Kau tak boleh meremehkanku, Karamatsu, atau kau benar-benar kusuruh mentraktirku!"

"Lihat anak tertua bokek ini. _Emang_ pantas _jones_ seumur hidup." Lelaki itu sudah siap memasang kuda-kuda untuk kabur.

"Dasar, kau—!" Osomatsu meraih kerah bajunya, namun sang adik keburu menunduk dan mengambil sepatu di rak dengan satu tangan, kemudian berlari meninggalkan kakaknya.

"Karamatsu! Sini kau!" Ia mengejar Karamatsu yang masih cukup dekat untuk dipandang mata. Karamatsu menoleh ke belakang, kemudian semakin mempercepat larinya. Rasanya menyenangkan menjahili Osomatsu.

Ia terus berlari, sampai di suatu masa tiba-tiba ia merasa mengambang. Belum, kakinya belum berhenti. Di depan ada tikungan, dan langkah lebar seperti melompat-lompat diperlambat tidak bisa lelaki itu hentikan, terlihat goyang, seakan Karamatsu bakal tumbang. Osomatsu masih jauh di belakangnya gara-gara ia sudah tidak selincah semasa ia masih SMA dulu, yang selalu berkelahi sana sini melawan murid antarsekolah. Ia berhenti berlari diiringi napas tersengal-sengal. Karamatsu masih beberapa meter di depannya, sedang memegang tiang lampu lalu lintas. Di saat jantung Osomatsu sudah tidak berdegup begitu kencang, ia dapat melihat adiknya kesusahan berdiri dan sudah dua tangan yang menopang tubuhnya pada tiang agar bisa bertahan. Selanjutnya, jidat Karamatsu menempel pada topangannya itu. Ia menutup mata dalam-dalam seolah menahan rasa sakit.

"Karamatsu?" Osomatsu berjalan menghampirinya. Ia berdiri di tikungan dekat Karamatsu. Deru kendaraan tertangkap pendengarannya. Sebuah truk, masih jauh, mengarah pada jalan di sebelah mereka. Namun, Osomatsu tak yakin kendaraan besar itu akan tetap pada lajurnya.

"Karamatsu, kau bisa berdiri?"

Dan ketika Osomatsu menoleh lagi, truk itu sudah dekat seratus meter dengan ban yang memutar di atas trotoar sepersekian bagian.

"Karamatsu!" Osomatsu menarik tudung jaket Karamatsu ke belakang, membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Sang kakak tak pernah menduga bahwa tubuh sang adik lumayan berat. Alih-alih melangkah mundur, yang ada mereka terjungkal. Sebelum pantat mereka mendarat di trotoar, suara bertubrukan langsung memekakkan telinga. Tiang yang menopang badan Karamatsu tadi sudah tidak lurus vertikal. Pandangan keduanya lurus masih dalam keadaan tidak bisa mencerna situasi.

Osomatsu mengerjap, lalu mendongak sedikit. Sebuah truk yang sisi depannya tak berbentuk terlihat di maniknya. Pengemudi truk tersebut tidak kelihatan dari sudutnya terduduk. Setelahnya, ia berpaling pada Karamatsu yang berposisi sama dengan dirinya. Belum bergerak. Tak jauh, bisa diraih tangan—

"Karamatsu! Kau tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi?! Untung aku menarikmu ke belakang!"

—karena Osomatsu sadar jarak antara tumit Karamatsu dengan kendaraan yang menampung muatan banyak itu tak sampai setengah meter.

Karamatsu meraih pergelangan Osomatsu yang kemudian refleks dibantu berdiri. Jalanan di sekitar mereka kini anehnya memang sedang lengang tanpa lalu-lalang kendaraan beroda dua dan empat lainnya. Sang adik menatap kakaknya sebentar, lalu beralih pada kaca samping truk yang masih tak bisa menampakkan sang pengemudi di dalamnya.

"Ah, _brother_! Sopirnya—"

Osomatsu mencegah Karamatsu yang hendak mendekati truk itu lebih lagi. Sebuah asap mulai muncul dari sisi depan kendaraan itu.

"Kita pergi."

Osomatsu memaksa tenaganya untuk menyeret Karamatsu kabur menjauh. Benar saja. Waktu mereka sudah dekat dengan rumah, sebuah ledakan dapat didengar keduanya. Osomatsu berhenti. Karamatsu menoleh ke belakang, menatap ngeri.

"Tak apa, Karamatsu." Saat ini Osomatsu mencoba membuat Karamatsu tidak khawatir. "Sudah ajalnya."

"Ta-tapi …." Rasa bersalah menggerayangi Karamatsu. Tipikal si lelaki biru. Bukan berarti Karamatsu biasanya selalu menyelamatkan orang, atau jutsru karena ia pikir kali ini ia punya kesempatan untuk itu tetapi rupanya tak bisa.

Ia menunduk dalam-dalam. "Maaf, Kak. Tadi tiba-tiba kepalaku …."

"Nggak." Lelaki berjaket merah itu merangkul lehernya. "Aku yang maaf. Kepalamu sekarang bagaimana?"

"Waktu lari menjauh tadi lenyap telak."

"Itu kata menyakitkanmu yang baru atau malah salah pilih kata?"

"Eh?"

Osomatsu menuntunnya berjalan perlahan. Mereka berdua memasuki halaman rumah, lalu Osomatsu berhenti lagi sebentar.

"Kalau masih sakit bilang saja. Sepertinya kau harus cek rutin ke dokter—dan tidak usah melibatkan ibu. Aku mau kok menemanimu periksa," ucap Osomatsu.

"Osomatsu …," gumam Karamatsu terpana. Ia mulai merasa Osomatsu mungkin memang dalam keadaan tak wajar untuk terlalu memperhatikannya begini. Terlalu bingung sehingga prasangkanya hanya sampai situ.

Kegiatan saling tatap tetap berlangsung sampai sosok serupa menanggapinya dengan tatapan risih.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Butuh waktu lama untuk membuat keduanya menoleh. Adik yang lebih muda beberapa detik dari mereka itu memasang tatapan berisyarat berhenti melakukan hal tak beguna seperti itu.

"Aku dengar ada kecelakaan di dekat rumah kita, makanya aku langsung pulang. Aku tak menemukan siapa-siapa di tempat. Ternyata kalian berdua baik-baik saja di sini."

Kalau saja ia tahu kedua kakaknya nyaris direnggut sang pencipta dari TKP.

* * *

 **Sebenarnya saya lagi nggak mood nulis.**

 ** **NEXT ▶▶****


	11. Chapter 11

Todomatsu yang tadinya asyik bermain telepon pintar miliknya melirik ke arah Karamatsu yang duduk di jendela. Sesuatu menggelitik rasa ingin tahunya.

" _Nee_ , Choromatsu- _niisan_. Belakangan ini Kak Karamatsu benar-benar tidak ada keluar, ya?" kata adiknya itu senada menerka. "Ini sudah beberapa hari sejak dia keluar dari rumah sakit. Apa dia sungguh sudah baik-baik saja?"

"Aku kira sudah," balas Choromatsu setengah peduli, sedang membaca majalah kualifikasi yang tak pernah ia tekuni petunjuk praktisnya.

"Yang pasti, lah, Kak," gerutu Todomatsu. Pria di hadapannya itu menyipit seakan waktu pribadinya sedang diganggu oleh si bungsu.

"Hish, yang benar saja." Todomatsu membuang muka, sebal dengan respons kakaknya.

Osomatsu muncul menggebrak pintu. "Karamatsu! _Pachinko_ , yuk! Ada mesin baru, loh!" Kemudian ia baru tahu kalau ada dua adik lainnya lagi yang sedang berada di dalam ruangan. "Choromatsu! Todomatsu! Mau ikutan juga?"

"Lagi nggak pengin," balas Todomatsu sembari mengibas salah satu tangannya.

"Kau itu nggak ada kerjaan selain judi, apa? Sumpah, ya! Jadi kakak kok nggak guna banget. Nggak guna sebentar boleh, tapi sampai kapan kau mau begitu?" omel Choromatsu pada kakak sulungnya. Osomatsu sudah malas kalau adik yang satu ini begini.

"Dek, jadi orang nggak usah berlagak terus bisa, 'kan? Kalau yang ngomong ke aku karyawan yang seenggaknya udah raih jabatan supervisor aku bakal kicep, deh." Osomatsu melirik sinis. " _Sumpah_ , _ya_ , Dek. Kau itu kadang buat aku muak."

Choromatsu membalas. "Setidaknya aku berusaha!"

"Tapi setengah-setengah."

"Mending daripada enggak sama sekali!"

"Justru setengah-setengah itu yang nggak baik! Iya, iya! Enggak, enggak sekalian!"

Anak pertama dan ketiga itu cekcok tanpa henti. Todomatsu rasanya mau tutup telinga saja saking berisiknya mereka. Ia hendak mengucap sepatah kata, namun sudah ada yang mendahului walau samar-samar.

"Diamlah, kalian. Aku tidak nyaman mendengarnya." Suara ringan bariton Karamatsu keluar dari tenggorokannya. Orang yang dituju belum berhenti bicara juga sampai membuat Karamatsu menoleh ke belakang. " _Burazza_. Jangan berisik." Ia menguatkan suaranya, namun di telinga Todomatsu itu seperti orang yang berbicara biasa.

"Hei, kalian berdua. Sudahlah, hentikan! Karamatsu- _niisan_ juga suruh kalian berhenti!"

Cicit burung masih terdengar merdu. Lah, ini?

"Hei!"

"Todomatsu jangan ikutan teriak juga …." Suara Karamatsu kembali memelan. Todomatsu tak dapat mendengarnya dan ia sibuk menenangkan kedua saudaranya hingga ia ikut terjun dalam pertikaian searah menjadi segitiga. Karamatsu memegangi kepalanya yang terasa nyeri. Ia tak dapat menahan walau sudah merasakan jenis sakit yang sama beberapa kali. Badannya tumbang ke belakang menubruk lantai. Debum raganya yang kemudian membuat ketiga saudaranya berhenti bertekak.

* * *

Jyushimatsu dan Ichimatsu baru saja datang setelah sang ibu masuk ke ruangan dokter. Ketiga kakaknya menunggu di depan pintu. Choromatsu was-was. Todomatsu antara kecut dan cemas. Sementara, Osomatsu menggigit kuku ibu jarinya berlaku tak sabar terlalu lama menanti.

"Kak Karamatsu kenapa lagi, sih?" celetuk Todomatsu yang bernada tidak enak.

Ichimatsu langsung menyerangnya. "Oi, Todomatsu. Kau tahu kau berkata seperti kau menyalahkan dirinya atas setiap keadaannya yang seperti ini?"

"Apa, sih, Ichimatsu- _niisan_! Kalau bicara jangan _belepotan_!"

"Todomatsu!"

"Diam!"

Osomatsu dan Choromatsu menegur si bungsu. Mereka berdua ditegur pegawai rumah sakit. Semua bungkam. Suasana kembali tegang. Derap langkah mendekat membuat mereka semua menoleh. Sang ibu telah di depan mata.

"Mulai sekarang rumah harus tenang, atau Karamatsu menginap di sini." Matsuyo menjelaskan. "Ia sedang tidak bisa berada di lingkungan yang berisik. Ia bukan hanya membutuhkan istirahat, melainkan juga ketenangan."

Tidak ada yang ingin membantah. Osomatsu menggigit bibir. Niatnya menjaga sang adik serasa pupus termakan omongan. Ia kesal pada dirinya yang suka tidak berpikir panjang dalam bertindak. Si sulung menyalahkan dirinya. Ia bukan panutan. Ia tidak bisa dijadikan kakak.

Di saat yang sama ia tak terima dengan anggapan itu. Benar-benar tak terima. Kepalanya panas dan hampir mengeluarkan asap kalau Choromatsu tidak menepuk pundaknya.

"Kak," panggilnya pelan. Hanya itu. Tak ada lanjutan lain lagi yang terucap sang adik, namun aliran darah Osomatsu menjadi normal kembali. Ia membalasnya dengan senyum jenaka khas miliknya.

Matsuyo menatap kelima anaknya. "Ibu ada urusan. Kalian ingin di sini saja?" tanyanya. "Dokter bilang Karamatsu paling cepat akan terbangun sore, tapi bisa saja malam nanti dia baru bangun."

"Nanti aku akan pulang sebelum petang," ucap Choromatsu membalas ibunya.

"Baiklah. Ibu serahkan pada kalian, ya." Matsuyo mulai beranjak pergi.

Setelah bayangan sang ibu menghilang, Osomatsu sebagai yang tertua meraih bagian gagang pintu dan menggesernya pelan. Kemudian, kepalanya melongok ke dalam ruangan. Ia lega melihat Karamatsu yang masih memakai kaos berlengan panjang biru lautnya tanpa ditambati peralatan medis apa pun. Sang kakak merah masuk diikuti yang lain. Walaupun setiap Karamatsu masuk rumah sakit ia ditempatkan di ruangan yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya, namun kelima saudaranya tetap mengambil posisi berkunjung yang sama seperti ketika lelaki biru itu pertama kali masuk ke rumah sakit sebagai seorang pria dewasa. Osomatsu yang duduk di sofa kecil berlengan persis di depan ranjang Karamatsu. Choromatsu dan Todomatsu yang duduk di sofa panjang sebelah Osomatsu, terpisahkan oleh meja yang diisi vas bunga. Terakhir, Jyushimatsu dan Ichimatsu yang duduk di lantai menghadap sisi kiri ranjang Karamatsu.

Sepi. Semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Malam sudah berlalu lama. Bulan purnama terang benderang tanpa ditemani bintang. Mata Karamatsu membuka atas izin Sang Pencipta. Ia mendudukkan diri. Badannya rileks seakan ia telah mengeluarkan seluruh energi negatif yang terdapat dalam dirinya. Di saat bahunya sudah tegaklah tatapannya bertemu dengan Osomatsu.

"Oh, _brother_." Ia bersikap biasa. "Menungguku bangun?"

" _Pake_ tanya." Yang menjawab Todomatsu. Osomatsu hanya melirik ke arah adik bungsunya itu. Si merah muda berdiri, menghampiri kakaknya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku tak apa, kok."

"Kalau tak apa kenapa bisa sampai masuk rumah sakit lagi?"

"Todomatsu." Osomatsu menegurnya. Lelaki berpenutup kepala cokelat itu mencebik, lalu membuang muka. Wajah Karamatsu menjadi sendu melihatnya.

"Maaf, Todomatsu," ucapnya menyesal.

"Tidak perlu, Karamatsu." Osomatsu masih duduk di tempatnya. "Ini salahku. Gara-gara aku, kami bertiga bertengkar dan itu membuatmu pusing. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Mata Karamatsu kontan melebar. Ia tak ingat Osomatsu pernah menjadi orang yang setidaknya tegas untuk sekali.

"Todomatsu," panggil kakak merahnya lagi, mengisyaratkan hal lain.

"Apa? Aku kan mencoba menghentikan kalian karena aku tahu Kak Karamatsu—"

"To-do-ma-tsu." Ia memanggilnya lagi seperti mengeja. Wajah adiknya itu berubah kecut.

"Aku minta maaf, Kak." Namun, ia tulus mengatakannya. Suaranya lembut. Lebih mengenakkan daripada suara-suara biasanya yang mencoba dibuat imut. Karamatsu tahu bahwa takkan ada yang bisa mengalahkan keindahan nada dari orang yang tulus mengeluarkannya.

"Tidak apa, Todomatsu." Ia tersenyum padanya. Lelaki itu harap perlakuan saudaranya akan terus begini.

Karamatsu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. "Choromatsu di mana?"

"Pulang duluan tadi sore. Melakukan pekerjaan rumah yang bisa ia urus," jawab Osomatsu.

Karamatsu kembali melihat Ichimatsu dan Jyushimatsu yang duduk di lantai. Ia memandang keduanya heran. "Kalian kok duduk di bawah? Kenapa tidak duduk dengan Totty di sofa?"

"Kami sudah nyaman dengan posisi kami duduk!" jawab Jyushimatsu ceria, lalu disusul tawa. Lelaki biru itu memfokuskan pandangannya pada Ichimatsu yang duduk memeluk lutut. Matanya melirik ke samping, sedangkan wajahnya ia pendam semakin dalam di balik paha. Mungkin Karamatsu tahu kenapa dua adiknya bersikukuh mempertahankan posisi duduk mereka.

Walau begitu, ia tetap memberi tahu mereka. "Di lantai kan dingin. Kalian bisa masuk angin nanti."

"Ichimatsu- _niisan_ bisa memelukku kok kalau dia kedinginan. Aku kan selalu hangat, Kak," kata Jyushimatsu sambil mesem.

"Apa-apaan, Jyushimatsu," ucap kakak termudanya yang sedang dalam mode _bete_ itu.

"Hehehe, tapi aku beneran hangat loh, Kak." Jyushimatsu masih setia memasang senyum lebarnya pada sang kakak.

Karamatsu terkekeh geli melihat keduanya. Suara langkah Osomatsu membuat dirinya menoleh kemudian. Ia melihat lelaki itu memencet tombol untuk memanggil dokter di dinding samping kepala ranjang Karamatsu.

* * *

Hari ini cuacanya mendung. Karamatsu dan Osomatsu menghabiskan waktu bersama di atap rumah, sementara yang lain sedang keluar rumah dengan tujuannya masing-masing. Peristiwa yang jarang terjadi. Biasanya Ichimatsu hanya sebentar untuk mengecek kucingnya di salah satu gang yang sering ia datangi, namun sudah lebih dari tiga jam anak keempat Matsuno itu belum pulang. _Biarlah_ , batin keduanya. Waktu berdua mereka sedang tidak ingin diinterupsi.

"Osomatsu- _niisan_ ," panggil adik birunya itu dengan panggilan jarang-jarang. Osomatsu mengerti arah pembicaraan akan menjadi serius meski ini baru permulaan.

"Ya, Karamatsu." Sang kakak menjawab setelah sekian detik Karamatsu belum melanjutkan.

"Belakangan ini aku merepotkan, ya?" katanya, namun masih ada keraguan di suaranya. Keraguan yang bergejolak tak mau dikatai merepotkan.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu kalau belakangan ini sudah masuk rumah sakit dua kali, Karamatsu," ucap kakaknya. "Ada apa?"

Ia menanyakan kondisi Karamatsu yang sebenarnya. Osomatsu bisa saja bilang _semua manusia itu bisa sakit, 'kan. Kita mana tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depan._ Namun, ia yang paling tahu bagaimana fisik seorang Karamatsu. Kalau mau diamati, tubuh Karamatsu sebenarnya lebih 'berbentuk' dibanding dengan saudara yang lain. Memang, otot lengannya tak sebesar Jyushimatsu yang selalu berlatih mengayun tongkat _baseball_ —atau kegiatan menguras tenaga lainnya yang keluarga Matsuno tidak ketahui.

Jauh hari sebelum kejadian Karamatsu dihajar preman tiga bulan yang lalu, Osomatsu mendapati sesekali kalau Karamatsu pamit ke gimnasium. Dia, sih, tak heran-heran saja karena menurutnya mungkin Karamatsu sedang melakukan tahap lain untuk menjadi pria keren dari majalah yang dibacanya—yang menurutnya menuju ke arah yang lebih benar sehingga ia membiarkannya, berlaku tak acuh saja. Ia yakin, Karamatsu pasti lumayan sering melatih tubuhnya karena bukannya setiap hari ia selalu tahu apa yang dilakukan adiknya itu. Dengan begitu, Karamatsu tergolong pria yang sehat—lebih sehat dibanding Choromatsu yang sering ketahuan sedang membaca majalah miliknya dan ia sendiri yang sering mampir ke toko hanya untuk mendatangi tempat koleksi pornografi kesukaannya. Karamatsu memang cowok, tapi ia belum separah itu. Paling sesekali menonton bareng.

Ah, dia lupa kapan menonton bersama adik pertamanya itu.

Ia menoleh ke wajah Karamatsu yang menatap atap rumah di bawahnya.

"Nggak apa-apa, Kak." Ia menjawab lemah.

Osomatsu mendengus. "Ceritalah, Karamatsu." Ia mencoba untuk tidak kelihatan mendesaknya. "Kalau kau tidak bilang, orang mana tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan."

Karamatsu lantas menatap wajah sang kakak. Ada rasa tak nyaman yang hinggap. Ia bimbang. Ia malu. Ia takut. Ini hanya pikiran buruk sepintas lalunya yang sering mampir di waktu-waktu tertentu. Apakah berlebihan jika menceritakan ini pada kakaknya?

Tidak cerita, semuanya akan berlalu begitu saja, dan pikiran-pikiran itu akan terus bertengger dalam kepalanya. Tak pernah hilang, karena perilaku saudaranya takkan pernah selalu sama.

"Apakah aku dibenci?" Karamatsu akhirnya mau mengeluarkan suara. Osomatsu masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Selain Ichimatsu yang berusaha meyakinkannya, ia takut kalau-kalau saudaranya yang lain justru benar-benar membencinya. Choromatsu sering memarahinya. Todomatsu sering mengatainya norak dan malu kalau berada di dekat kakaknya satu itu. Jyushimatsu? Ia sepertinya tidak mengerti apa-apa—karena itu. Karena itu Karamatsu tidak bisa benar-benar terbuka pada sang adik yang hiperaktif dan hanya berusaha untuk menikmati momen berdua yang bisa membuat adiknya senang. Karamatsu senang kalau adiknya senang.

Kalau Osomatsu? Orang yang paling transparan dalam keluarga Matsuno itu yang sejujurnya paling tidak bisa ditebak. Kadang ia mendiamkan Karamatsu tanpa alasan. Mungkin suasana hatinya kala itu sedang buruk, tapi kau tahu kan Karamatsu pikirannya suka ke mana-mana?

Pokoknya, yang Karamatsu butuhkan sekarang hanyalah seorang teman untuk bercerita, sebelum ia kembali pada suatu titik yang akan menjerumuskannya lebih dalam lagi.

"Aku takut … dibenci—"

"Tidak ada yang membencimu, Karamatsu." Osomatsu bertekad untuk benar-benar meyakinkannya. "Kau menyakitkan bukan berarti kau harus dibenci. Aku sudah pernah bilang, 'kan? Jadi dirimu sendiri saja. Tak usah pedulikan apa kata orang." Ia berhenti sebentar. "Lagi pula, apa ada yang pernah bilang begitu padamu? Paling-paling, Ichimatsu. Tapi kau sebagai kakak harusnya tahu kan sifat adik-adikmu bagaimana. Bahkan, Choromatsu yang paling bawel serumah tidak pernah berkata begitu."

Karamatsu memeluk lututnya, memandang arah bangunan lain. "Tetapi aku tidak sebaik dirimu, Osomatsu- _niisan_."

"Aku pun tidak sebaik dirimu, Karamatsu." Osomatsu menatap langit abu-abu. "Tentu sajalah. Adikku yang satu ini benar-benar baik. Super baik malahan."

"Kau berlebihan, Osomatsu." Suara berat Karamatsu akhirnya muncul.

"Berlebihan ketika kau diminta tolong dan untuk berkata tidak ingin saja susahnya minta ampun?" Osomatsu masih mengatur supaya intonasi ucapannya tidak seperti sedang menekan Karamatsu. "Kalau kau terus begitu nanti ketika kau terjun ke masyarakat yang ada kau ditindas, Karamatsu. Aku tak rela kalau kau ditindas oleh siapa pun."

"Cuma aku yang boleh menindas Karamatsu."

Kedua kakak beradik itu menoleh ke belakang. Kepala Ichimatsu menyembul dari bagian atap yang lain.

"Sok-sok tidak rela kau, Kak. Tiap hari lihat adikmu ditindas juga," celetuk Ichimatsu. Perasaan diintimidasi berdenyar di sekitar Karamatsu.

"Kalau yang itu sih beda, dong." Lalu, Osomatsu tertawa renyah. "Masa adik sendiri tega menindas kakak?"

"Lah, selama ini yang kau lihat apa?" Lelaki ungu itu sudah duduk di antara mereka, agak ke belakang.

"Kelakuan sayang malu-malu kucing yang kau berikan~" Osomatsu mengatakannya dengan suara bernada. Sayang, humor Karamatsu sedang tidak _sereceh_ itu untuk tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bicara lagi kalau mau kuludahi," ancam Ichimatsu garang.

"Jangan kejam-kejam dong, Dik," balas Osomatsu masih senada menggoda. "Kasihan kakakmu ini. Lagi curhat malah diganggu. Sudah berapa lama kau di sana?"

Ichimatsu melirik ke serong atas. "Uh, barusan kok. Ketika kudengar ada perkataan 'terjun ke masyarakat'." Kemudian, Ichimatsu memandang kakak birunya itu. "Apa yang dikatakan Osomatsu- _niisan_ benar, Karamatsu. Kau itu jangan terlalu baik. Marahlah sekali-sekali. Aku itu menindasmu karena ingin melihat kau marah."

Karamatsu terbeliak. Ia tak pernah menyangka alasan di balik perbuatannya kepada dirinya selama ini ternyata demikian.

"Sekarang ini, yang ada kau malah tertawa sok remeh sebagai balasan untukku. Jangan gila, lah. Aku takut, nih." Ichimatsu menunjukkan bagian dirinya yang jarang sekali bisa dilihat oleh saudaranya. Mungkin ia merasa tak apa. Lagi pula pada akhirnya mereka saudara, terlebih yang di hadapannya kini adalah dua kakak tertuanya.

Tak apa. Sesekali. Namanya juga _saudara_.

Perasaan tak nyaman yang tadi mampir pada diri Karamatsu seketika menghilang. Ia bertopang pipi sambil menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya ke atas sedikit. "Aku rela gila demi adikku, kok."

"Nonton JAV bareng, yok?!" teriak Ichimatsu kembali jengkel. Osomatsu yang melihat mereka berdua sampai terpingkal-pingkal.

"ICHIMATSU _NGEGAS_ BANGET _NGAJAK_ ABANG SENDIRI NONTON JAV HAHAHAHA MAU DIAJAK NONTON YANG SESAMA, DEK?" Osomatsu tak mampu mengatur volume suaranya lagi.

"Lah, ini satu mau kuhajar beneran?! Nonton bertiga kita!" Ichimatsu sudah meraih kerah baju Osomatsu, namun Karamatsu menahan tangannya supaya tidak memukul. Ichimatsu berpaling dengan pandangan tak suka yang menusuk.

Karamatsu spontan memekik, "Jangan tatap aku _kek gitu_ juga, lah, Dek!"

Air muka Ichimatsu berubah bengong. Osomatsu berlaku sama. Keduanya terdiam, dan Karamatsu menjadi bingung akan perubahan tingkah mereka yang mendadak.

"Pfft!" Ichimatsu tak mampu menahan. Gelaknya mengudara sampai angkasa. Osomatsu ketularan adiknya, dan Karamatsu pun ikutan tertawa karena seketika kebahagiaan menghampirinya.

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun dan mereka masih belum berhenti.

* * *

 **Yeash plot hole bertebaran wakakakakaka.**

 ** **NEXT ▶▶****


	12. Chapter 12

"Kalian ini bodoh, ya?!" omel Choromatsu di hadapan kedua kakak dan adiknya yang sedang berbaring di atas kasur. "Dan kau, Karamatsu! Baru keluar dari rumah sakit malah hujan-hujanan!"

"Sudahlah, Choromatsu. Ibu juga tidak semarah itu, kok." Ingus Osomatsu meler dan terhirup lagi. Ah, dia itu. Tak usah heran—memang jorok.

Karamatsu terbaring di tengah antara Ichimatsu dan Osomatsu. Selimut mereka tertutup sampai dada. Handuk basah tertempel di kening masing-masing, tentu Choromatsu yang memberikannya. Ia memang bagaikan sang ibu kedua untuk keluarga Matsuno ketika ditimpa hal seperti ini.

"Tak apa, Choromatsu," ucap Karamatsu yang sulit untuk membuka mata sepenuhnya sehingga kelopaknya menutup setengah seperti Ichimatsu—dan kalau kalian tanya Ichimatsu bagaimana, dari tadi ia memejam tanpa terlelap. "Aku bahagia, kok."

"Bahagia apaan? Kau itu sekarang demam, Karamatsu." Lelaki hijau itu benar-benar marah. "Kalau kau makin berulah lagi, aku pastikan ketika kau jatuh pingsan takkan ada yang memedulikanmu."

Bukan salah Choromatsu ia berkata begitu, atau mungkin seharusnya dia bisa lebih lembut sedikit, tidak termakan emosi dan melontar kata sembarangan, karena dada Karamatsu seolah terasa ditusuk dengan jarum sekarang. Walaupun kecil, tetap saja sakit.

"Oi, Choromatsu. Sudahlah," ujar Osomatsu yang berusaha untuk menidurkan diri, tetapi terganggu. Choromatsu hanya menghela napas, kemudian keluar dari kamar.

Osomatsu menoleh ke kanannya. "Sekarang kita tidur saja."

"Hm." Karamatsu hanya menyahut dengan gumaman. Mereka pun mencoba memejamkan mata untuk memfokuskan diri menuju alam mimpi sendiri.

* * *

"Aaaah." Osomatsu yang sudah bangun dengan posisi duduk merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. "Badanku sudah segar. Semalam nyenyak sekali."

Ia melihat ke kanan kiri, adik-adiknya yang masih tertidur.

"Hahaha. Demi apa aku yang bangun pertama kali?"

"Matahari belum terik, Osomatsu- _niisan_ ," ucap suara yang berbaring di samping kirinya.

"Wah, apa ini? Choromatsu jadi pemalas?"

"Serajinnya aku bangun paling cepat jam delapan, Kak." Ia berbicara dengan mata masih terpejam. "Aku yakin ini bahkan belum jam tujuh. Tidur lagi saja, lah."

Osomatsu tertawa singkat. "Tapi badanku sudah begitu segar, tuh? Jadi ingin sarapan."

"Hngh ... Terserah kau, lah." Choromatsu mencoba untuk tidur lagi, sementara Osomatsu keluar dari kasur bersama itu hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan adik-adiknya. Ia segera menuruni tangga menuju ruang utama.

"Pagi," katanya ketika membuka pintu. Ia tak menemukan sesiapa, tetapi pintu seberang terbuka dan terdengar bunyi seperti seseorang yang sedang menumis masakan.

"Pagi, Ibu," ucap Osomatsu ketika sudah sampai di pintu seberang.

Sang ibu menoleh sebentar. "Eh? Osomatsu? Sejak kapan kamu bisa bangun pagi?"

"Osomatsu kan tidur cepat, Bu." Ia memasang wajah cemberut pada ibunya.

"Eh, sejak kapan memanggil nama sendiri begitu ..." Matsuyo tetap memperhatikan masakannya. "Itu tren dari mana, sih? Karamatsu kemarin juga begitu. Disingkat lagi."

Osomatsu melepas tawa jenaka. "Memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Kau seperti memanggil orang lain." Kali ini, ia melihat anaknya. "Duduk di ruang tengah saja kalau kau tidak membantu Ibu sama sekali, Osomatsu."

"Oke ..." Osomatsu dengan gampangnya mengiyakan, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala sembari berbalik menuju ruang tengah. Baru saja ia mendaratkan pantat di lantai, sang ayah muncul dari pintu yang lain. Ia berpakaian kantor dan rambutnya sedikit basah.

"Oh, pagi, Yah," ucap Osomatsu biasa.

"Pagi—Osomatsu? Sudah lama Ayah tidak melihatmu di pagi hari begini." Ia merapikan dasinya yang belum terikat benar.

"Semalam aku sakit, jadi tidur cepat. Siapa sangka aku tidak _ngebo_."

"Kau harus sekali-sekali begitu Osomatsu—tidak. Sepatutnya kau harus selalu begitu. Gaya hidupmu itu tidak sehat, tahu," nasihat sang ayah pada anaknya.

Osomatsu menyahut tanpa niat. "Hm. Iya."

"Semalam kau sakit, 'kan? Untung sehari sudah sembuh. Kalau kau tiba-tiba jatuh kronis bagaimana?"

"Semalam itu karena aku hujan-hujanan, Ayah."

"Kenapa hujan-hujanan?"

Osomatsu melirik ke samping, tak menjawab. Ia menggembungkan sebelah pipinya sambil menopang pipi yang satu lagi. Mana mungkin ia menjawabnya dengan kalimat untuk bersenang-senang. Memangnya Osomatsu anak kecil? Walau saat itu memang dia merasa senang.

Senang melihat sang adik senang.

Karamatsu memang terlihat seperti mementingkan orang lain terlebih dahulu, tetapi justru karena itulah yang memang ia inginkan dari hatinya. Ia sesungguhnya dari awal sudah merasa senang dahulu jika ia bisa menyenangkan saudara-saudaranya. Berbeda dengan Osomatsu yang mendahulukan orang lain di saat-saat tertentu, namun semata karena menurutnya orang lain itu lebih penting daripada dirinya.

Karamatsu melakukannya untuk kesenangan sendiri, sementara Osomatsu memang mengedepankan kebahagiaan orang lain. Sebuah tindakan yang hampir sama, tapi ada perbedaan tipis pada motif masing-masingnya.

Sang ibu tak lama muncul dari dapur, membawa senampan sarapan untuk bertiga.

"Choromatsu belum bangun, Osomatsu?" tanya ibunya sebelum meletakkan sarapan di meja.

"Belum." Osomatsu menggeleng. Ia malas menjelaskan kalau sebenarnya adik keduanya itu terlelap lagi.

Setelah semua sudah tertata di atas meja, mereka bertiga pun mulai berdoa dan mengucap, "Selamat makan!"

Sepasang orang tua dan seorang anak itu menikmati sarapan mereka dalam hening. Tak ada yang berbicara sampai minuman di gelas pun sudah tandas. Matsuyo berdiri untuk membereskan peralatan makan.

"Aku bantu, Bu." Osomatsu tidak memberi tawaran, tapi meminta, seolah itu perintah.

"Ah, iya—" Matsuyo sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah anaknya. "Kamu bereskan bagianmu saja."

"Baiklah." Ia mengambil bagiannya, lalu beranjak ke dapur. Sesampainya di depan wastafel, ia mengambil busa cuci piring, memberinya sabun cair, kemudian mencuci peralatan makannya.

Sang ibu yang baru masuk dapur terhenti langkahnya. Osomatsu bisa merasakan kehadiran sosoknya.

"Ibu." Tangannya yang berbusa itu terulur ke depan. Jemarinya mengayun ke atas. "Sini."

"Eh ..." Ekspresi Matsuyo tampak kebingungan. "Osomatsu, kamu mencuci piring—"

"Ini cuma mencuci piring, Ibu." Lelaki bersurai agak berantakan di bagian belakang itu menyipitkan matanya. Tertatih-tatih, sang ibu mendekati anaknya.

"Jangan sampai ada yang pecah." Matsuyo masih dikelilingi rasa takut. Osomatsu rasanya ingin membalas dua kali. Ia segera mengambil apa yang dibawa sang ibu, menaruhnya di bawah keran wastafel dan segera mencucinya. Matsuyo mengamati anaknya hingga anak sulungnya itu menyelesaikan semuanya dengan menaruh peralatan makan yang baru saja dicuci di rak sementara. Ia berjalan melewati ibunya tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

Osomatsu yang masih mengenakan baju tidur duduk di lantai. Di depannya ada meja bundar ruang tengah, ia jadikan tumpuan untuk sikunya, bertopang pipi. Ia meraih _remote_ yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya dan mulai mengganti-ganti saluran televisi.

Osomatsu masih menjadi pemalas yang tak punya kerjaan seperti biasa.

Matsuyo berdiri di depan pintu, memandang anaknya sebentar.

"Osomatsu, kau tidak melepas piamamu? Ibu mau mencuci pakaian."

"Eh, biasanya siang?" Lalu, ia melanjutkan, "Nanti Oso cuci sendiri aja."

"Eh ..." Suara ibunya pelan, namun dahinya mengernyit bingung. "Sudahlah." Kemudian ia berlalu pergi.

Anak pertama keluarga Matsuno itu hanya menghabiskan waktunya di depan televisi sampai satu lewat setengah jam kemudian adik keduanya menggeser pintu, masuk.

"Pagi, Osomatsu- _niisan_." Ia tak kaget. Ia tahu kakaknya tadi memang sudah bangun.

"Pagi, Choromatsu," balas sang kakak sambil menoleh.

"Ada sarapan untukku?" tanya Choromatsu mendekati meja bundar.

"Tidak tahu. Yang lain?"

"Belum bangun."

Choromatsu memasuki dapur, kemudian berujar, "Ah, ternyata ada." Bunyi kompor gas dinyalakan terdengar karena suara televisi tidak begitu kuat. Choromatsu memanaskan masakan ibunya yang sudah dingin. Cukup lama adiknya itu berkutat dengan dapur hingga Osomatsu tahu kalau ternyata Choromatsu melahap sarapannya di meja makan dapur. Dari sini ia bisa melihatnya.

Sampai sang adik menyudahi makannya, mencuci piringnya, keluar dari ruang tengah menuju kamar mandi, membenahi diri, berganti baju sehari-hari, dan menghampiri kakaknya lagi, Osomatsu masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Kak, ganti baju," suruh Choromatsu padanya.

"Nanti."

"Mumpung ibu lagi mencuci."

"Nanti aku cuci sendiri."

Alis Choromatsu naik sebelah. "Seorang Osomatsu Matsuno mencuci pakaiannya sendiri?"

"Jangan kurang ajar sama kakak."

Choromatsu menghela napasnya. "Kau itu kenapa, sih. Aku mau keluar."

 _Nggak perlu lapor, Dik._ Gagal terucap. Osomatsu sudah kehabisan energinya. Padahal dia belum melakukan apa pun selain makan dan menonton.

Lantaran bosan, ia naik ke kamarnya lagi. Memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa adalah hal terakhir sebelum akhirnya ia tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi, selain mengamati adik-adiknya yang masih tertidur nyaman di _futon_ mereka. Entah sejak kapan Osomatsu menjadi begitu perhatian dengan mereka.

Maksudnya, hei, mereka itu sebaya. Sudah bisa mengurus diri sendiri, 'kan? Bahkan, seharusnya mereka sudah hidup mandiri di jalan masing-masing, bukannya bergantung pada orang tua yang mungkin kewalahan menafkahi mereka berenam.

Oh, ralat. Mungkin tak semua dari mereka bisa mengurus diri dengan benar. Terutama Osomatsu, disusul Ichimatsu—atau mungkin Jyushimatsu? Todomatsu, sih, tergantung. Dia mau hidup seperti sosialita atau tidak. Kalau dia pandai mengatur hidupnya mungkin saja ia bisa berhasil. Choromatsu tidak usah ditanya. Anggap saja nasibnya memang belum beruntung untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan, walau terkadang ia sama _rusaknya_ dengan kelima saudaranya. Karamatsu?

Karamatsu ...

Untuk hal seperti ini, justru dia yang paling tidak bisa ditebak, bukan? Soalnya, dia bisa saja tiba-tiba jadi lelaki yang serius dengan alis menukiknya itu, atau tetap menjadi pria narsis yang sewaktu-waktu akan menghabiskan uang cuma untuk membeli barang-barang eksentrik kesukaannya.

Tatapan Osomatsu berhenti pada adik pertamanya agak lama. Ia berdiri menghampiri kedua adiknya yang tidur bersebelahan itu, meraba kening masing-masing. Demam Ichimatsu sudah mereda, namun jidat Karamatsu masih terasa panas. Ia khawatir suhu tubuh Ichimatsu akan naik lagi jika berada di dekat Karamatsu. Ia memang tak punya cukup pengetahuan apakah itu akan menular atau tidak, tapi ketika ia ingat kalau Todomatsu dan Choromatsu berada di kedua sisinya saat tidur tadi ia pun menghela napas lega. Ia lihat Ichimatsu beringsut sedikit, mendekatkan diri pada kakaknya seolah ingin tergelung dalam dekapannya.

Osomatsu sama sekali tak merasa bersalah jika dulu—ia tidak ingat kapan—yang menentukan posisi tidur mereka berenam adalah dirinya. Ichimatsu jelas-jelas memberi ruang tersendiri bagi Karamatsu dalam ...

Daftar kesukaannya, mungkin?

Dia diam-diam _ngefans_ dengan kakak keduanya. (Tidak usah ditanya karena untuk apa dia mencoba memakai jaket kulit Karamatsu diam-diam tiga tahun silam)

Iseng? Itu, sih, sifat Jyushimatsu (yang benar-benar iseng) dan Osomatsu (yang terselip niat tak baik).

Si sulung berpikir apakah seharusnya kedua adiknya itu, atau barangkali Karamatsu saja diberi handuk basah lagi. Maka, ia turun mencari ibunya, yang ternyata sedang menjemur pakaian di belakang—membuat Osomatsu tidak menyangka bahwa sang ibu benar-benar mencuci di pagi hari. Adik-adiknya harus mencuci baju tidur mereka sendiri atau sang ibu dengan terlalu baiknya akan mencuci lagi.

"Bu," panggil Osomatsu dari belakang.

Matsuyo menoleh. "Osomatsu? Kau belum mengganti bajumu?"

"Sebentar lagi." Ia melihat ke arah lain. "Bu, Karamatsu masih demam."

"Oh, ya?" Sang ibu tampak setengah peduli, namun ia melanjutkan, "Nanti kalau sudah bangun, Ibu cek lagi."

Lalu, yang dilakukan Osomatsu hanyalah duduk di teras belakang, memperhatikan ibunya menjemur pakaian hingga selesai. Osomatsu masih bergeming di tempat saat Matsuyo melewatinya. Wanita itu hanya melirik sedikit, ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tidak jadi.

Ia kembali naik ke atas dan menemukan Jyushimatsu sudah bangun.

"Pagi, Osomatsu- _niisan_!" sapanya ceria. Setelah dibalas Osomatsu, ia lantas keluar menuruni tangga.

Tak lama, Ichimatsu terbangun karena suara sang adik, sedangkan Todomatsu merasa agak tidak nyaman dan masih memilih untuk molor di posisinya. Osomatsu melihat Ichimatsu, yang kepalanya kini mengarah pada leher sang kakak kedua dan sadar bahwa kepalanya menindih tangan kanan Karamatsu. Ia mendudukkan diri, lalu memeriksa suhu tubuh Karamatsu dengan menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening kakaknya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ada yang mengamatinya sedari tadi.

"Dia masih demam," gumamnya pelan, dan saat ia berbalik barulah ekspresinya berubah. Wajahnya nyaris merah padam melihat tatapan Osomatsu yang seakan menusuk pandangannya.

"O-O—Osomatsu- _niisan_ ..." Ia tergugup.

"Sudah membaik?" Osomatsu bertanya biasa.

Ichimatsu mencoba mencari jawaban. "Uh, sudah. Badanku sudah enakan." Ia menoleh ke Karamatsu. "Dia belum sembuh." Ia memberi jeda. "Apa fisiknya selemah itu?"

"Entahlah." Akhirnya, itu yang Osomatsu katakan. Bicara masalah fisik, yang paling lemah itu sepatutnya Ichimatsu, bukan? Adik ketiganya itu masih memandangi kakak birunya sejenak.

"Yah, nanti juga sembuh." Ia bangkit, berjalan melewati kakak pertamanya. Osomatsu beralih ke Todomatsu. Mimik wajahnya berubah-ubah selagi Osomatsu melihat jam dinding.

"Todomatsu, bukankah biasanya kau sudah bangun jam segini?"

"Aku tidak ada jadwal hari ini." Matanya belum terbuka. "Aku ingin bermalas-malasan di kasur saja."

"Mentang-mentang Karamatsu belum bangun," celetuk kakaknya yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Ng ... kenapa, sih." Todomatsu boleh jadi mencatat bahwa ini adalah hari termalasnya seumur hidup.

Jenuh, ia berjalan ke arah lemari dan membuka pintunya, mengambil sehelai baju dan celana panjang, serta handuk. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi di rumah karena tiba-tiba saja ia merasa gerah. Tanpa niat, ia mengeluarkan diri dari kamar menuju kamar mandi di bawah.

* * *

Karamatsu membuka kelopak mata perlahan. Lengket, susah untuk langsung membeliakkannya. Agak lama ia menatap plafon kamarnya, masih diam seolah ia sudah lelah duluan untuk memulai hari.

Kau boleh tak percaya, tetapi dia lupa kalau sebenarnya dia sedang sakit akibat hujan-hujanan semalam.

Kepalanya bergerak, mencari sesiapa yang bisa dipanggilnya dalam ruangan. Nihil. _Futon_ -nya terbentang luas tanpa penghuni selain dirinya. Ia belum bisa bangkit. Bagian atas tubuhnya terasa berat walau tak separah tempo lalu, atau ada kemalasan yang hinggap bersamaan dengan itu?

Karamatsu pun pasrah menunggu seseorang masuk, entah sampai kapan.

Kalau ia mau menghitung, kira-kira setengah jam sesudahnya baru seseorang muncul menggeser pintu kamar yang tadinya tertutup. Seseorang yang tak ia sangka.

"Jyushimatsu?" panggil Karamatsu dengan intonasi tanya.

"Karamatsu- _niisan_ ," balasnya dengan senyum simpul di balik ujung lengan bajunya yang terlampau panjang. "Sudah bangun?"

"Jyushimatsu." Ia memanggil lagi senada menyuruh. Adik kuningnya pun segera menghampiri.

"Apa yang Kakak inginkan?"

"Tolong bantu aku duduk."

Jyushimatsu mengulurkan tangannya. Tangan kanan menyusup di bawah leher Karamatsu, sementara tangan kiri memegang tangan Karamatsu. Pelan-pelan, ia membantu kakaknya duduk. Saat Karamatsu sudah menegakkan badan, Jyushimatsu masih menahan punggung kakaknya. Ia takut seandainya Karamatsu tumbang ke belakang tiba-tiba.

Pandangan lelaki biru itu mengarah pada selimut yang masih menutupi setengah badannya. Jyushimatsu memperhatikan manik miliknya baik-baik.

"Apa ada yang kau pikirkan, Kak?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

Bukan. Jyushimatsu bukannya paham apa yang Karamatsu rasakan, seperti ia menyimpan sesuatu atau apalah itu yang dideritanya. Pemikirannya sederhana: mata Karamatsu tidak pernah terlihat jernih, semacam menerawang, mengawang jauh entah ke mana, dan dari situ suatu kesimpulan tercipta bahwa sang kakak sedang berpikir. Hanya itu.

Butuh sekian detik bagi Karamatsu menyahut, "Tidak juga."

"Coba Kakak kosongkan pikiran Kakak," katanya lantas menjawab.

"Eh?" Karamatsu bengong seketika—dan itu merupakan sebuah awal, kemudian berganti menjadi sesuatu yang mengalir dari kepala menuju badannya, berubah menjadi ketenangan sekejap mata.

Pikiran Karamatsu kosong sekosong-kosongnya.

Jyushimatsu melongok ke kakaknya. Senyuman masih melekat di bibir si kuning. "Sudah baikan, Kak?"

"Ah." Karamatsu menampilkan senyum lembutnya. "Terima kasih, Jyushimatsu."

Lelaki periang itu tertawa pelan. Ia menarik tangannya spontan, membiarkan kakaknya bangkit dari posisinya. Karamatsu menatap sekujur tubuhnya. Piamanya basah dan badannya dipenuhi peluh keringat. Jyushimatsu yang sigap lekas mengambilkan handuk dan pakaian untuk kakaknya.

"Nih, Karamatsu- _niisan_." Jyushimatsu menyodorkannya pada sang kakak. Karamatsu berterima kasih sekali lagi.

Belum lagi Karamatsu melangkahkan kaki, pintu kembali tergeser menampakkan Ichimatsu yang mendekap bungkusan teri sebelah tangan. Melihat Karamatsu, wajah Ichimatsu agak berseri terhias rona bersamaan mulutnya yang membulat. Itu cuma sebentar.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Ichimatsu retoris.

"Mandi." Kakak keduanya menjawab singkat, lalu berjalan melewati Ichimatsu ke luar. Hawa rikuh mampir pada si ungu. Justru karena itu sekali lagi air mukanya menjadi lebih hidup. Ia melihat Jyushimatsu yang masih berdiri di sana, tersenyum siput alih-alih senyum lebar yang biasa terlihat.

* * *

 **Ini ga penting ya hm ini filler maybe? Karamatsu tidur jadi fokus ke Osomatsu bentar deh.**

 ** **NEXT ▶▶****


	13. Chapter 13

"Malam minggu nanti kau tampil, Kak?" tanya Todomatsu seusai menyesap bir dalam gelas di genggamannya. Pria bertudung cokelat itu melongok pada kakak keduanya yang terhalang jejeran saudara di samping.

Karamatsu menyahut tertahan dulu sebelum benar-benar menjawab. "Iya, mungkin."

"Aku mau diajak kenalanku untuk kencan buta di sana—Bronze Cloud kalau tidak salah, ya, namanya?" Suara Todomatsu mulai tidak terkontrol karena mabuk. "Aku belum pernah dengar nama itu, atau mungkin aku kurang jalan-jalan? Dengar-dengar itu di atasnya Sutabaa."

"Oi, Todomatsu. Kalau mau mengobrol dengan Karamatsu duduk samping dia saja sana!" gertak Osomatsu, lebih mabuk darinya, lalu berpaling pada Chibita yang berwajah tak enak melihat enam bersaudara kembar di hadapannya ini. "Chibita! _Oden_ -nya tambah satu tusuk lagi!"

Dia tidak rewel, sudah terlalu _bete_ dengan tingkah Matsuno bersaudara itu. Wajahnya semakin kecut saja ketika memberikan setusuk _oden_ itu pada Osomatsu. Di sela itu, si bungsu membalas kakak sulungnya, "Ah! Kenapa, sih! Menyebalkan!"

"Kau itu yang menyebalkan! Berisik!"

"Apaan, sih, kalian? Kau itu yang berisik, Kak Osomatsu!" tegur Choromatsu pada akhirnya. Osomatsu tampak tak terima dan memajukan badan ke arah sang adik.

"Hah? Kau cari gara-gara denganku?" Ia nyaris meraih kerah jaket adiknya, kalau suara berat Karamatsu untuk melarang tak kunjung keluar dari mulut empunya.

"Apaan, sih—kau lebih parah hari ini," komentar Choromatsu sambil bergidik ngeri. Pasalnya, ia masih sepenuhnya sadar. Keputusan bagus pikirnya kali ini karena kalau ia juga mabuk seperti Osomatsu, maka perang antar saudara di warung _oden_ Chibita sepertinya akan digelar. Todomatsu tak lanjut bicara, menyibukkan diri pada telepon pintarnya.

Karamatsu merenung ke arah gelas bir miliknya yang belum habis, sementara Ichimatsu yang duduk di sebelahnya sedang bergurau dengan Jyushimatsu. Cukup anteng bagi mereka berdua untuk _duo_ yang sedang mabuk.

"Ah, jadi," ucap Todomatsu berpaling pada kakaknya yang di ujung sebentar, "tampil yang bagus, ya?"

Lamunan Karamatsu buyar, seolah gelembung yang baru saja ia ciptakan di depan matanya pecah.

"Ah, iya!" jawabnya agak ceria. Todomatsu dan teman sepermainannya akan melihatnya tampil Sabtu malam nanti. Hal itu membuat Karamatsu menjadi terdorong untuk memunculkan ide baru dalam kepalanya: apa dan bagaimana dia harus menampilkan pertunjukan musiknya malam nanti.

Enam lelaki bersaudara itu pun menghabiskan waktu mereka hingga larut. Ichimatsu dan Todomatsu tertidur di atas meja. Jyushimatsu sudah terkantuk-kantuk. Osomatsu meracau tak jelas. Karamatsu dan Choromatsu saja yang masih terbilang belum hilang akal walau sudah minum beberapa teguk.

"Chibita, semuanya berapa?" tanya Choromatsu berlaku ingin membayar.

"Semua sekalian dengan utang-utang kalian yang menumpuk?" sindir Chibita sebal. _Mood_ -nya sedang jelek.

"Anu, Chibita," panggil Karamatsu agak lembut. Choromatsu melihat kakaknya itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Chibita melirik sinis sebelum ia tahu Karamatsu memegang sebuah dompet cokelat berbentuk persegi yang terlihat normal dan memberikannya selembar uang.

"Ini, kami cicil segini dulu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Karamatsu tak enak. Mata Chibita melebar. Uang lima ribu yen ada di tangannya.

"Eh." Cuma itu responsnya. Wajah kecut yang tadi terpasang di wajah langsung hilang.

Choromatsu menatap sang kakak terkejut. "Kak, kau masih ada pegangan?"

"Masih kok." Karamatsu berekspresi tenang. "Terakhir kali tampil aku memang dapat banyak."

Choromatsu melirik dompet kakaknya. Ia penasaran semewah apa _café_ tempat Karamatsu tampil setelah mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu ia masih punya tabungan. Bahkan, ia bisa beli dompet baru—Choromatsu yakin walau modelnya biasa, malah itulah yang bikin barang yang dibelinya terkesan mahal. Ia tak ingat Karamatsu mau dengan yang murah atau biasa-biasa saja. Menurutnya, kakak keduanya itu tipikal lebih baik tidak beli sama sekali daripada mendapat kualitas setengah-setengah. Ia pun jadi tak heran mengapa Karamatsu suka memakai jaket kulitnya dan warnanya belum begitu pudar lantaran dicuci berkali-kali.

Chibita memasukkan uang pemberian Karamatsu ke dalam laci warung berpindahnya. "Tak apa. Ini sudah menutupi lebih dari setengah utang kalian, malah." Ia bertingkah jengah. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Chibita," balas Karamatsu ramah. "Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu."

Chibita mengiyakan. "Hati-hati."

Karamatsu menggoyangkan bahu Jyushimatsu pelan. "Jyushimatsu, masih bisa jalan? Kita mau pulang."

"A?" Kelopak mata Jyushimatsu hampir menutup keduanya. "Ng … masih, masih." Ia segera berdiri dan melangkahi bangku panjang yang tadi ia duduki. Setelah yakin Jyushimatsu sudah berdiri tegak, Karamatsu meraih badan dan tangan Ichimatsu, lalu menggendongnya di belakang punggung. Choromatsu membangunkan Todomatsu selagi tangannya yang lain memukul bahu Osomatsu agar tersadar dari racauan tak jelasnya dan minggat. Karamatsu tidak jadi memberi tahu 'kasihan, jangan dibangunkan' pada adik keduanya itu karena Todomatsu sudah membuka mata terlebih dahulu. Kendati begitu, selama berjalan pulang Choromatsu tetap awas kalau-kalau Todomatsu ambruk di tengah jalan.

* * *

Karamatsu duduk di luar dengan jarak paling dekat dengan panggung. Setelannya kali ini biasa, hanya celana hitam panjang berhias ikat pinggang dan kemeja biru langit yang agak mengilap—kalau kilatan itu tak ada, Karamatsu persis seperti orang kantoran yang punya jadwal lembur. Oh, dan kancing atasnya dilepas satu. Ia memandang rekan-rekannya, sedang mengatur tata alat musik dan ekualisasi antara muatan listrik dengan audio yang digunakan.

Di sisi lain, Todomatsu baru saja masuk bersama rekan-rekan juga para gadis kencan butanya dengan pakaian yang tak pernah keluarganya lihat. Itu adalah atasan jas merah jambu yang menutupi dalaman putihnya disertai celana abu-abu yang agak mengecil di bagian bawah kakinya. Ia merutuk dirinya berkali-kali karena merasa dirinya menjadi perusak di antara kumpulannya yang mengenakan warna senada dengan nuansa _café_ ini. Tidak jauh-jauh, kalau tidak cokelat, ya, hitam atau putih. Warna netral.

Ah, ia tak pernah ingat kalau mengunjungi sebuah tempat makan memang harus punya kode busana. Akan tetapi, sekarang ia merasa tak nyaman dengan sesuatu yang membaluti kulitnya malam ini. Todomatsu ikut duduk ketika rombongannya sudah mendapatkan meja. Seusai berbincang sebentar dan memesan apa yang ingin ia pesan, ia menoleh ke arah panggung di depan mengetahui posisi mejanya masih mencakup daerah tengah. Matanya mencari kira-kira di mana Karamatsu berada. Karena tak kunjung ketemu, ia kembali sibuk pada orang-orang yang mentraktirnya makan malam ini.

Ketika pesanan sudah datang dan Todomatsu sudah menyesap minuman serta menyuap makanan ke mulutnya, barulah sosok Karamatsu bersama pemusik yang lain tampak berjalan menaiki panggung. Kakaknya itu duduk di kursi bulat yang sudah disediakan untuk penyanyi. Seseorang memberikannya sebuah gitar akustik. Karamatsu menyampirkan talinya pada bahu dan meletakkan gitar tersebut di atas paha. Semasih tangannya melakukan _genjrengan_ pertama, Karamatsu mengucapkan selamat malam pada hadirin yang menontonnya.

Todomatsu merasa sedikit lain. Ada yang meremas sebagian jantungnya, terasa meliuk. Ini biasanya menandakan firasat buruk, tapi ia mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Ia hampir tersentak saat kenalan di sebelahnya menepuk bahunya.

"Hei, wajah penyanyinya mirip sepertimu, bukan?" tanyanya, menarik perhatian yang lain untuk membandingkan. "Apa dia itu saudaramu?"

Todomatsu menjawab sembari menenangkan dirinya. "Eh, iya! Itu kakakku yang tampil, loh. Katanya sejauh ini permainannya selalu bagus. Hehe." Ia mengakhirinya dengan tawa dibuat menggemaskan.

"Wah, aku jadi ingin lihat," ujar ketiga gadis yang sedang bersama mereka. Todomatsu tersenyum kucing dengan mata yang tidak membuka seutuhnya. Ia perhatikan wujud Karamatsu baik-baik. Ada sedikit riasan di wajahnya, bahkan ia mengenakan _eyeshadow_ dan _lipgloss_. Sebenarnya itu tidak mencolok, justru mempertajam penampilannya. Namun, Todomatsu seolah merasakan itu menjurus ke menyakitkan.

Karamatsu pun mulai memetik gitarnya lincah. Ditebak dari tempo dan cara mereka memainkannya, sepertinya mereka ingin menampilkan musik _jazz_. Sang kakak mengeluarkan suara beratnya. Bernada, dan pas. Semua penonton tersenyum lebar, tetapi tanggung untuk dilihat. Todomatsu sendiri masih tersenyum getir seakan menahan sesuatu supaya tidak keluar.

Selama penampilan itu berlanjut, pandangan penonton tidak lepas darinya. Tak berkomentar apa-apa, kelihatan penasaran apakah akan ada sesuatu mengejutkan yang hendak ditampilkan. Karamatsu, dengan pikiran-pikiran acaknya, yang bisa bermunculan ide _nyeleneh_ ini dan itu, tentu apa harapan orang pada dirinya?

Suara kain bergesekan seketika terdengar. Karamatsu menekan kakinya ke belakang untuk berputar ketika ketukan musik semakin menjadi, lalu ia berhenti. Lelaki itu berdiri dan melepaskan tali di bahunya dengan cara yang anggun, kemudian memutarkan gitar secara vertical di atas paha yang sedikit menekuk. Ia meletakkan gitarnya di lantai, lalu tanpa sadar melepas kancing kedua kemejanya. Gerakan tuts piano mendominasi dan ia melompat pada tiang emas yang Todomatsu tak pernah tahu sejak kapan benda itu berada di sana.

Aksi Karamatsu kini kurang lebih sama dengan penari tiang—hanya saja lebih lincah, dan lebih liar. Ia berhenti sebelum kecepatan iringan musik melambat, mengatur napas dan mengambil sebanyak-banyaknya dari perut, lalu kembali menyanyikan lagu lain, dibuat seperti menyambung dengan lagu sebelumnya. Ekspresi Todomatsu pun sebelas dua belas sama dengan penonton lainnya, tersenyum hampa, serta tersurat cemoohan di sana. Ia percaya para pemain musik di samping Karamatsu itu antara heran dan tidak menyangka akan kelakuan penyanyinya barusan, meski permainan musik mereka tetap terdengar bagus dan merdu.

Pertunjukan selesai. Karamatsu bersama rekan-rekannya memberi hormat. Para penonton bertepuk tangan tanpa niat. Ia menuruni tangga pelan-pelan, lalu tidak terlihat ketika sudah di luar. Todomatsu bingung setengah mati mau menaruh mukanya di mana lagi.

 _Menyakitkan …,_ rengek Todomatsu dalam batin, dan tak perlu ia dengar bahwa orang-orang di sekitarnya juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Ia sangat malu dengan kelakuan kakaknya yang tidak perhitungan dan kira-kira.

Sewaktu Karamatsu sampai di mejanya, gadis yang biasa mengajaknya bicara dengan ramah kini memasang wajah cemberut padanya. "Karamatsu!" tegurnya tak suka.

"Iya? Kenapa?" tanya lelaki itu lembut.

"Apa-apaan _pole dance_ -mu tadi? Kau kira ini diskotek?" Nada gadis itu meninggi. Karamatsu terbelalak, bingung apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia memandang rekan-rekan di sekitarnya yang belum duduk. Mereka memasang wajah ganjil, juga tak enak disertai kesal tak terlampiaskan. Karamatsu merasa sesuatu yang tak nyaman berdenyar di sekelilingnya.

Suara langkah kaki mendekat. Karamatsu berbalik ke belakang. Ia melihat orang yang mengatur pertunjukan mereka berdiri di depannya.

"Karamatsu- _san_." Orang tersebut berusaha untuk menegur secara sopan, terlebih implisit. "Untuk malam ini cukup sampai di situ saja."

"Eh?" Karamatsu terlalu jujur untuk tidak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia sebelumnya berpikir ia kira malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Namun, apa yang didapatnya?

Orang tersebut memberikan secarik amplop padanya. "Ini bayaran hari ini."

Karamatsu menerima amplop itu dengan kedua tangannya yang menengadah, lalu mendongak menatap orang di hadapannya terheran-heran. Pandangannya bergantian dengan orang-orang yang kini serasa memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi pada dirinya.

Lelaki biru itu menggenggam amplop sebelah tangan, menunduk. "Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, terima kasih untuk malam ini."

Ia berjalan keluar melalui jalur _outdoor_. Saat sudah benar-benar di luar bangunan mewah itu, ia melihat Todomatsu berjalan keluar bersama rombongannya dari pintu utama. Mata mereka bertemu.

"Tidak bareng dengan kakakmu?" tanya salah satu kenalannya. Todomatsu merapatkan bibir, merajuk tertahan. Ia kemudian malah tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaannya dan malah mengalihkan topik apa mereka hendak ke tempat lain lagi atau langsung pulang. Karamatsu yang tak jauh dari mereka sehingga bisa mendengar itu pun jadi kecewa.

Ia kecewa karena kali ini (dituduh) melakukan kesalahan lagi.

* * *

 **NEXT ▶▶**


	14. Chapter 14

Jalanan terlihat sepi di waktu seperti ini. Karamatsu sudah berada di kawasan yang hanya dikelilingi rumah. Ia berwajah murung, larut dalam sesuatu yang tak ingin dihiraukannya. Tersadar akan suatu hal, ia merogoh saku untuk mengambil amplop pemberian atasannya tadi. Mengintip, lalu mengembus napas sedikit.

"Hanya dapat segini," ucapnya tak bertenaga. Kalau ia ingat, nominal uang tersebut bahkan kurang dengan yang pertama kali ia terima.

Kedua kakinya telah sampai di kediaman Matsuno. Menggeser pintu pelan, ia ucapkan, "Aku pulang." Lalu, lelaki itu melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya pada rak pelan. Ketika ia membuka pintu menuju ruang tengah, ia melihat Todomatsu, belum berganti pakaian rumah, berdiri menghadapi kedua kakak tertua—tentu yang satu di bawah Karamatsu—yang sedang duduk.

"Oh, Karamatsu. Kau sudah pulang," ucap Osomatsu menyambut. "Kenapa tidak bareng Todomatsu saja?"

Mata Karamatsu yang tadi teralih pada si sulung kembali menatap Todomatsu. Pria berjas itu sepertinya ingin mengungkapkan kata-kata, namun tidak jadi dan hanya mengucap sebuah, "Cih!" Membuang muka, ia angkatkan kakinya dari tempat itu, menaiki tangga ke kamar. Karamatsu kembali menunduk dengan tampang bersalah. Osomatsu berwajah datar, sedangkan Choromatsu sedikit merasa tegang karena tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi (atau mungkin ia mulai menebak, kalau Karamatsu baru saja mengeluarkan kelakuan menyakitkannya pada orang-orang di tempat makan mewah itu).

Sang kakak tidak memanggilnya, seolah mengerti bahwa Karamatsu memang tidak ingin menceritakan masalahnya. Ia hanya melihatnya saat Karamatsu berjalan memasuki dapur, membuat teh, dan dalam waktu yang lama mendekam sendirian di sana.

* * *

Cuaca tergolong cukup cerah hari ini. Lelaki biru itu tampak menghabiskan waktu di beranda belakang bersama gitarnya. Menyetel senar, lalu menggesek kukunya pada keenamnya sekaligus. Dilakukannya berulang-ulang, seperti orang tidak ada kerjaan. Belakangan pun ia jadi sangat pendiam. Mulutnya saja, sih. Kalau soal gerak dia masih ke sana sini secara wajar. Tidak seperti Ichimatsu yang hanya mau menggunakan tubuhnya untuk mendatangi kucing-kucing di ujung gang.

Setelah dirasa suasana hatinya agak membaik, Karamatsu mulai memetik satu per satu senar gitarnya, menciptakan bunyi bernada. Namun, tak lama ia berhenti karena tidak tahu musik seperti apa yang harus dimainkannya lagi. Maka, ia pun melamun sebentar, menatap awan serabut di atas kepalanya hampa.

Pikirannya menggantung pada sebuah pertanyaan ' _Apakah aku bersalah? Apa memang?_ '. Iya, menggantung. Karamatsu tidak benar-benar mau memikirkannya, tapi itu juga mengganggu. Ingin ia tolak, ingin ia tampik. Sayangnya tetap seperti itu.

Lelaki itu menatap gitar miliknya sejenak. Entah apa yang kali ini muncul di dalam benaknya, ia bangkit membawa gitarnya ke dalam.

* * *

Lelaki berkaus panjang biru itu mendudukkan diri di sofa. Badannya agak membungkuk dengan tangannya yang masing-masing terletak di atas dua paha. Bibirnya sedikit tertekuk ke bawah. Alisnya pun berkerut, sedikit. Karamatsu akhir-akhir ini lebih sering punya waktu untuk seperti itu.

Pintu kamarnya digeser. Ia spontan menoleh. Todomatsu beserta tas olahraganya tampak di depan mata. Lelaki feminin itu tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia cukup terkejut akan kehadiran kakaknya di dalam ruangan. Keadaan mereka berdua sejak malam kemarin memang merenggang.

"Oh, Kak." Nadanya canggung. Karamatsu tahu ia mengucapkannya dengan rasa tak enak. Namun, ia pura-pura tidak peduli.

"Selamat datang, Todomatsu," ucap kakaknya. Suaranya biasa, membuat Todomatsu seketika geram tanpa alasan. Walau begitu, dibanding kegeraman yang cuma sepintas lalu itu, hawa canggung masih mendominasi. Ia belum masuk ke kamar, masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Um, Kak." Ia memberanikan diri untuk bicara. "Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, yah. Soal kemarin."

Ia tak meminta maaf. Ia gengsi, itu bukan salahnya. Di satu sisi, ia tak ingin membuat sang kakak terjatuh lagi. Todomatsu ingat bahwa dia pernah menjadi orang yang membantu kakaknya untuk kembali seperti biasa lagi, menjadi dirinya sendiri. Namun, Todomatsu sendiri juga dilema antara pandangan orang umum dan perasaan Karamatsu. Kini, rasa-rasanya ia ingin menghiraukan itu semua.

Karamatsu pun seharusnya tahu bagaimana adik-adiknya, seperti yang dikatakan Osomatsu.

"Penampilanmu kemarin sebenarnya tidak buruk kok. Hanya saja, yah—situasinya kurang cocok. Setiap orang kan pasti pernah berbuat salah, Kak. Kakak nggak salah kok, cuma keliru." Mungkin, pikiran dan hatinya memutuskan saat ini ia ingin mengedepankan Karamatsu dahulu. Akhirnya, ia juga bisa masuk ruangan dan menaruh tas olahraganya, bertingkah santai.

Karamatsu memandang adik bungsunya yang membuka tas—bisa jadi sebenarnya cuma merogoh-rogoh ke dalam karena masih merasa canggung. Canggung karena itu kakak keduanya, secara Todomatsu nyaris tak pernah begitu ketika berhadapan dengan orang lain. Karamatsu sendiri, lagi-lagi, juga bukan orang yang mudah untuk diyakinkan seperti itu. Meski kesannya perkataan adiknya itu seperti masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri, Karamatsu mencoba meresapnya sedikit. Sampai Todomatsu bersandar dinding memainkan telepon pintarnya, Karamatsu masih menatapnya. Udara di sekitarnya pun takkan pernah tahu apa yang ada dalam kepala Karamatsu saat itu.

* * *

Hari yang lain, Karamatsu berbaring di lantai sehabis membaca majalah cowoknya setengah hati. Tentu, saat sendiri saja ia selalu seperti ini. Caranya bermalas-malasan sudah hampir mirip dengan Osomatsu saja. Pandangannya lagi-lagi menerawang ke langit melalui jendela kamar di depannya, terhalang bangunan-bangunan yang menjulang tinggi, membuat matanya tidak tampak begitu kosong.

Dua hari lagi terhitung genap dua minggu Karamatsu tidak dipanggil lagi untuk tampil di restoran Bronze Cloud. Ia kembali berpikir apakah ia mulai mengamen di jembatan lagi saja.

Entah sejak kapan Karamatsu menganut spontanitas dalam dirinya—mengambil jaket kulitnya tanpa pikir panjang, mengeluarkan gitarnya dari lemari, dan berjalan keluar menuruni tangga.

* * *

Memetik dawai lembut, Karamatsu memainkan lagu-lagu yang ia tahu. Sesekali ia bernyanyi, dan kadang hanya instrumental. Ia melirik kardus di samping kanan pijakan kakinya. Sudah terisi setengah. Kemudian ia menatap ke depan sembari memetik senar gitar pelan-pelan. Ia bukannya ingin mendapat duit lebih banyak lagi, hanya saja ia tetap ingin bermain. Tidak tahu sampai kapan. Ia takkan berhenti kalau suara seorang gadis tidak menyadarkannya yang hanyut dalam permainan musiknya sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar kembali ke sini, ya," ucap suara itu. Karamatsu menoleh padanya. Ia hanya menunjukkan wajah setengah-terkejut-setengah-polos. "Manajer yang memberitahuku, kalau ia menemukanmu pertama kali di sini." Dipikirnya, tatapan itu adalah tatapan yang menginginkan jawaban demikian.

Karamatsu belum memutus pandangannya. Si gadis melirik ke isi kardus di sisi Karamatsu, melihat berbagai macam lembaran dan koin yang terlempar ke sana.

"Kau tahu, untuk tampil di _café_ sebentar bahkan bisa lebih dari itu."

"Aku tahu." Akhirnya ia membalas, dan cuma itu. Tak ada tambahan lain lagi seperti _aku cuma melakukannya karena ingin. Titik._

Seolah mengerti maksud lain dari Karamatsu, gadis itu membungkukkan badannya mendekat sambil bilang, "Kau mau kembali lagi?"

Karamatsu agak tersentak, juga menoleh sedikit ke arah gadis itu.

"Yah, bukan seperti kami pernah mengusirmu atau apa, 'kan? Kami juga tak pernah bilang supaya kau pergi. Permainanmu itu bagus, Karamatsu. Kami sayang kalau kau tidak menggunakannya secara tepat."

Tiba-tiba _mood_ Karamatsu untuk bermain gitar lagi menghilang. Ia berdiri membelakangi si gadis, menyampirkan gitar kayunya yang kini sudah punya tali sampiran dan mengambil kardus di bawah kakinya. Kursi tanpa sandaran yang tadi didudukinya ia tinggalkan—yang diberi seseorang berasal entah dari mana. Ia harap kalau ia kembali ke sini nanti, kursi itu akan selalu sedia pada tempatnya (dan niat untuk mengucap selamat tinggal serta harapan yang mampir sebagai idenya itu pun juga lenyap).

"Aku pikirkan dulu." Karamatsu menegaskan diri sendiri, lalu berjalan pergi.

* * *

 **Saya baru ingat kalau di awal saya buat catatan akan ada tulisan NEXT jika sudah dilanjutkan. Maaf, ya, semenjak banyak nggak banyak catatan yang saya tinggalkan saya jadi malas begitu.**


	15. Chapter 15

Karamatsu kembali duduk di kursi yang disediakan untuk seorang penyanyi itu. Seperti biasanya, ia kenakan pakaian bernuansa biru kesukaannya di dalam ruangan mewah emas kecokelatan tersebut. Posisinya sedang di pinggir bawah panggung, memetik gitar yang terkesan antara lembut dan malas. Kesenduan yang terpancar di wajahnya sesungguhnya tak terelakkan, hanya saja alis tebal menukik milik lelaki itu menyamarkan ekspresinya.

Ia memutuskan untuk tampil di sini lagi berkat sindiran halus orang tuanya—entah bisa dibilang sindiran halus atau tidak, karena Matsuyo hanya bertanya, "Karamatsu, kau kehilangan pekerjaanmu?"

Itu dilontarkannya dua hari yang lalu, dan Karamatsu cuma diam—dan diamnya seorang Karamatsu itu diam yang mengherankan bagi keluarganya.

Gadis muda yang mendatangi Karamatsu tempo lalu dan orang yang dipanggilnya 'manajer' memperhatikan dari luar. Mereka cemas andai kata pemuda itu bertingkah aneh lagi. Namun, sekarang mereka lebih cemas kalau ia kenapa-kenapa—masih saja. Mimik wajah itu masih terlihat samar.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya si gadis, melipat kedua tangan di bawah dada.

Orang di sebelahnya malah membalas, "Sebaiknya tak apa. Para pengunjung masih tampak menikmatinya."

Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya selagi melirik ke arah pria di sampingnya, kemudian ia tak berkata apa-apa lagi.

Waktu berlalu dan Karamatsu masih memainkan alat musiknya. Tidak ada yang protes dengan kegiatan tanpa niatnya itu. Mungkin karena sebenarnya Karamatsu masih menaruh jiwanya sedikit pada musik yang dimainkannya?

Malam berlalu larut. Karamatsu menyudahi pertunjukannya, lantas pamit pada manajer—ia ikut menganggapnya begitu—setelah menerima bayaran hari ini. Ia langsung memasukkan amplop pemberian pria itu di sakunya, tak ada keinginan untuk membukanya. Bisa jadi nanti di waktu ia membutuhkannya.

Seperti biasa, pintu rumah ia geser dan kebiasaannya untuk mengucap _Aku pulang_ tetap dilakukan. Kali ini tidak ada siapa-siapa yang menunggunya. Ruang tengah di hadapannya gelap total. Pintu rumah sengaja tidak dikunci lantaran orang rumah menganggap takkan ada maling yang mau mengambil barang-barang mereka, apalagi dengan model bangunan rumah masih jadul dan hanya direnovasi sedikit. Setelah menaruh sepatu pantofelnya di atas rak, Karamatsu berjalan masuk ke kiri, langsung menuju tangga, menaikinya dan masuk ke kamar. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju tidur, kemudian langsung merebahkan badan di bagian yang melompong. Rasa lelah mampu membuatnya terlelap dalam hitungan detik.

Sayang, cerobohnya ia menaruh amplop gajinya di atas meja berlaci tanpa berpikir bahwa akan ada yang mengambilnya.

* * *

Hari ini Karamatsu tidak punya kesibukan yang mesti dikerjakan. Antengnya menghanyutkan, perangainya begitu tenang tak tertebak. Anggota keluarga Matsuno satu pun tidak ada yang mengusiknya, pun mengajaknya bicara untuk sekadar mengucapkan, "Pagi, Kak."

Namun, setelah sarapan ia banyak jalan. Ke dapur, mencuci piring bagiannya, lalu ke beranda belakang dan mondar-mandir di sana. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali masuk ke rumah dan naik ke kamar, duduk di dekat meja bundar bersama saudara sesama penganggurannya. Saat itu Osomatsu sedang berdiri mengamati amplop yang tergeletak di meja berlaci depannya persis, di saat Karamatsu sama sekali tak mengindahkannya. Ia cuma menatap tanpa arti. Kelakuan untuk mengambil uang adik-adiknya ketika ada kesempatan lari entah ke mana. Dengan kedua tangan yang masuk ke saku _hoodie_ -nya, ia berjalan ke luar kamar. Saudara yang masih berada di dalam ruangan saling berdiam diri mendapati kehadiran kakak tertua kedua di sana.

Hari ini kegiatan mereka, bisa dibilang, kegiatan paling tak jelas yang mereka lakukan selama ini. Choromatsu termenung mengikuti kakaknya yang melamun, tetapi dengan posisi yang berbeda. Lelaki itu menopang pipinya dengan tangan kiri yang mengepal, sementara Karamatsu duduk bersila dengan tangan ia letakkan di atas kedua kakinya dan menatap lurus ke depan. Ichimatsu menggoyang-goyangkan mainan kucingnya ketika tidak ada kucing di sisinya. Jyushimatsu menggulingkan badannya ke kanan dan kiri, dan Todomatsu menggulir layar beranda telepon pintarnya sembarang. Segan yang dirasakan keempatnya, tapi tak sejahat itu bukan mereka untuk meminta sang kakak keluar di saat ia sedang menikmati lamunannya?

Todomatsu melirik. Benarkah kakaknya itu sedang menikmati atau justru keadaan menuntut demikian?

Choromatsu memang biasa menjadi orang yang paling cepat mencapai batas. Jadi, sekarang ia berdiri, mengambil predikat 'orang kedua yang keluar dari kamar pagi ini'. Sisa-sisa waktu yang ada kemudian membuat para Matsuno—Karamatsu tidak dihitung—untuk membiasakan keadaan dan membaur dengan atmosfer yang tersebar. Tetap tiba waktunya mereka keluar satu per satu hingga Karamatsu sendirian di dalam ruangan. Matanya kini menunjukkan kalau sebagian dirinya sudah berada di dunia nyata, dan waktu terlewati sampai siang mengembalikan kesadarannya penuh pada sekelilingnya.

Karamatsu keluar. Ia berjalan ke halaman belakang lagi, menemukan Choromatsu sedang duduk di teras sana. Penasaran, ia menghampiri Choromatsu dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa, Dik?" tanyanya bersuara lembut.

"Tidak." Choromatsu menjawab biasa. Ia melihat awan, tak menerawang. Karamatsu tahu tatapan itu berhenti sampai mana.

Ia mulai berpikir tentang Choromatsu dan apa yang ingin diraihnya. Masih terbilang sederhana, ingin mendapat pekerjaan. Benaknya bertanya, kenapa sampai saat ini Choromatsu belum mendapatkannya, ya? Padahal ia tahu lelaki itu sempat berusaha keras.

"Dik," panggilnya lebih dahulu.

"Iya?" Choromatsu setengah menoleh.

"Kamu pengin banget-kah dapat kerja?"

Choromatsu menatapnya sejenak. "Iya." Kemudian, ia menambahkan, "Tentu saja."

"Kamu ingin kerja apa, Dik?" Rasa-rasanya kelembutan seorang Karamatsu sekarang seperti berbicara dengan anak kecil.

"Ya, pegawai kantoran begitu, lah." Choromatsu kembali tak menatapnya.

Karamatsu ikut memandang awan, menerawang. "Apa kamu benaran merasa cocok di situ?" tanyanya perhatian. "Kakak penasaran, soalnya sampai sekarang kamu pun belum juga dapat pekerjaan."

Ada sedikit _senut_ di hatinya, bak tertusuk jarum kecil tak kasat mata. Ia tetap diam, membiarkan rasa tak nyaman yang hinggap agar lesap lebih dahulu.

"Tidak ingin coba yang lain-kah, Dik?" lanjut Karamatsu. "Coba untuk keluar dari zona nyamanmu. Kalau ada lowongan apa pun, langsung terima saja."

Ia tetap diam. _Senut_ di dadanya belum hilang.

"Atau kamu gengsi?"

Bunyi kayu diketuk terdengar secara khayal. Choromatsu bangkit, menunduk menatap kakaknya. "Apa, sih, Kak?"

Karamatsu memandangnya, terdiam. Ekspresi kesal tampak pada wajah adiknya. Si biru belum ada pikiran untuk membalas, dan si hijau sekarang masuk pada tahap _tersinggung_.

"Karena kau sekarang punya pekerjaan makanya jadi berlagak begini?" lontarnya pada lelaki itu. Karamatsu memandangnya tak percaya—tak percaya akan diskusi yang diambilnya malah berakibat seperti ini.

"Dengar, ya, Karamatsu." Wah, ia mulai 'kasar' sekarang. "Kau itu, ya, kau. Memangnya apa yang akan berubah kalau kau punya pekerjaan? Tolong, lah. Tidak usah berlebihan."

Karamatsu sama tersinggungnya sekarang, tapi ia bisa apa? Keterkejutannya melihat sikap Choromatsu mengalahkan keinginannya untuk membalas balik. Ia terlalu fokus pada dirinya—pada kesalahannya. Maka dari itu, ia lebih bungkam. Matanya kini terarah ke bawah tak berani menatap si adik.

 _Apa yang berubah? Tentu saja ada. Perekonomian keluarganya terbantu, walau tak banyak—lantaran menanggung enam anak yang, umpama kasarnya, sama sampahnya untuk dihidupi. Meski begitu, tentu saja ada. Ya, ada._ Pikiran-pikiran itu berputar di kepala Karamatsu, tapi barang sedikit pun ia tak dapat mengutarakannya.

Choromatsu terlanjur muak melihat wajah kakaknya yang ia anggap sombong itu. Ia masuk ke rumah tanpa permisi, meninggalkan Karamatsu yang (lagi-lagi) diselimuti rasa bersalah.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, lima bersaudara Matsuno tak dapat menemukan Choromatsu di bagian mana pun di rumahnya setelah pukul 08:00. Ia pulang ketika matahari terbenam, dan hal itu berlanjut untuk hari-hari berikutnya. Saudaranya lambat laun pun tahu, bahwa ia mati-matian mencari pekerjaan tanpa tahu istirahat sejenak.

"Wah, jadi gila cari kerja begitu, dia," celetuk Todomatsu saat melihat Choromatsu hari ini juga keluar untuk mencari lowongan kerja. "Balik sadar lagi? Tapi kayaknya nggak bakal seniat itu kalau nggak ada pemicu, deh."

 _Deg_. Karamatsu yang berada di dekat pintu ruang tengah mendengar adik bungsunya berbicara demikian. Ketidaknyamanan semakin merasuk hatinya. Entah Todomatsu sengaja menyindir kakaknya atau ia merasa ia punya firasat yang harus disampaikan. Lelaki ber- _hoodie_ merah muda itu sama sekali tidak melihat Karamatsu yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Sementara itu, di sana—arah serong kanan lelaki biru itu—Osomatsu yang baru turun dari kamar berhenti melangkah. Ditatapnya Karamatsu yang sebisa mungkin menutupi keganjalan hatinya supaya tak terbaca di muka.

Karamatsu bisa menangkap, bisa membaca wajah kakak pertamanya yang seolah mengatakan, " _Kenapa kau seperti itu, Karamatsu?_ "

Lengkap sudah keresahan yang ada pada batinnya.

* * *

 **double update! A/N di chapter selanjutnya hehe.**


	16. Chapter 16

Hari-hari Karamatsu ia habiskan menekur di halaman belakang. Permainan musiknya tak mengalami kemajuan. Sang manajer akhirnya menanyakan keadaannya dan mengizinkannya untuk istirahat jika ada masalah. Biar ia rasa itu bukan salahnya, sudah sepatutnya ia pikir untuk memberi kenyamanan pada pekerjaan setiap pegawai dan bawahannya.

Ia melihat ibunya sedang menjemur cucian baju keluarga. Tak lama, beliau memanggil, "Karamatsu, bisakah kau bantu Ibu sebentar?"

Lelaki itu berdiri. Matsuyo meminta tolong untuk membawakan cucian yang belum dibawa kemari. Banyak memang. Belakangan wanita paruh baya itu sengaja menumpuk pakaian kotor, berharap anak-anaknya sadar diri untuk mencuci pakaian mereka sendiri. Sayang, di saat ia begitu enam lelaki asuhannya malah tidak peka sama sekali.

Matsuyo dapat mengetahui arti gerak-gerik Karamatsu yang tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Setelah menuntaskan permintaan ibunya, ia kembali duduk melihat beliau yang masih menjemur baju. Sang ibu mencoba untuk menyusun kata, mengingat tempo hari Osomatsu secara tidak biasa mengajaknya bicara.

"Osomatsu sudah bilang pada Ibu," katanya ringkas. Kedua bola mata Karamatsu melebar. Ia mungkin takjub benar karena sampai detik ini Osomatsu belum mengatakan apa-apa padanya.

"Ya, biarlah adikmu begitu, Karamatsu," kata ibunya memberi pengertian. "Anggap saja kau sudah memberinya semangat agar ia mau mencari kerja lagi. Kalau tidak begitu, entah sampai kapan hasrat ingin bekerjanya balik lagi."

Karamatsu memandang sang ibu heran. Haruskah ia mengasumsikannya seperti itu? Tidak. Bisakah ia? Ia tak yakin nasihat ibunya dapat membenarkan hatinya untuk tidak merasa bersalah. Karamatsu masih berpikir kalau yang dilakukannya itu tidak benar.

 _Karena akibatnya begini, makanya tidak benar_.

Karamatsu bangun dari posisinya. Suara Matsuyo menghentikannya sebentar.

"Kalau kamu sebegitu merasa bersalahnya, minta maaf saja dengan Choromatsu."

* * *

Akhirnya, Karamatsu menemukan momen di mana ia dapat berhadapan dengan adik pertamanya. Kebetulan seluruh saudaranya lengkap ada di dalam ruangan kamarnya. Lekas ia memanggil adiknya itu.

"Choromatsu, aku minta maaf." Jangan sok lembut, pikirnya. Ia khawatir itu akan memperparah kekesalan Choromatsu padanya.

Choromatsu belum menjawab. Karamatsu hendak mengulurkan tangan, tetapi belum lagi diangkatnya anggota tubuh itu dari samping badan, Choromatsu melengos pergi dari kamar.

Saudaranya yang lain tak menanggapi apa-apa.

* * *

Ruang tengah. Choromatsu sedang berkutat pada buku dan hitung-hitungannya di atas meja. Todomatsu dan Osomatsu yang sedang berbincang tak jauh dari sudut ruangan melirik memperhatikan gerak-gerik si hijau.

"Gila. Jadi serius banget, dia," ucap Todomatsu. Osomatsu membalas, "Lebih serius daripada menghitung pajak nggak jelas kemarin."

Choromatsu tak menggubris komentar keduanya. Seketika, Karamatsu memasuki ruangan. Kehadiran yang dirasakan lelaki hijau itu pun membuatnya semakin serius menekuni pekerjaannya.

Todomatsu berbicara lagi. "Tuh, kan, Kak. Gara-gara kau, dia jadi begitu."

Telak. Lelaki bungsu itu mengucapkannya kepada Karamatsu. Ia kembali merasa tak enak. Ia memutuskan untuk memanggil Choromatsu, mencoba minta maaf lagi.

"Dik—" Panggilannya terputus.

" _Dak_ , _dik_ , _dak_ , _dik_. Panggil nama aja bisa, 'kan?" Choromatsu tersinggung. Ia jemu melihat kelakuan Karamatsu yang seperti itu—yang seperti _ke-kakak-kakak-an yang selalu ada buat adik kecilnya_.

Namun, semakin ke sini, Karamatsu semakin tak mengerti. Ia tak pernah mengerti posisi Choromatsu, membuatnya semakin bimbang. Matanya spontan melirik ke Osomatsu. Lelaki itu berwajah datar melihatnya, bukan pandangan yang sama sekali Karamatsu inginkan untuk dijadikan jawaban. Kebingungannya memuncak pada sebuah gemeletuk gigi yang ia berikan, berbalik dan membanting pintu keluar ruangan. Tidak cukup kuat untuk seseorang yang sedang marah—Karamatsu tidak marah—tetapi tiga manusia itu sama terkejutnya.

Karamatsu ke depan mengambil sepatunya, lekas mengenakannya, lantas keluar rumah tanpa pamit. Ia tahu kekalutan hatinya takkan mereda jika ia menghabiskan waktu di luar, namun suasana rumah telah membuat lelaki itu sama muak kalau yang Choromatsu rasakan pada sikapnya itu pun adalah muak. Ia berjalan tak tentu arah, sampai akhirnya berhenti di sisi jembatan favorit yang telah lama tak ia kunjungi. Orang-orang di sekitarnya agak ramai. Ia merasa pusing. Keterhubungan yang ia dapati di antara orang-orang di situ membuatnya mual. Aneh, ia tak paham akan apa yang sedang dialaminya. Karamatsu refleks menunduk ke arah sungai di bawah jembatan, lalu memuntahkan isi perutnya. Beberapa orang di dekatnya menyingkir dengan pandangan jijik. Karamatsu masih melakukannya. Pandangannya kosong, bahkan sampai ia sudah berhenti dan terpaksa membersihkan mulutnya dengan lengan _hoodie_ yang dipakainya.

Badannya berbalik, kemudian ia jatuh terduduk. Kepala agak mendongak, pun matanya melihat ke atas. Tenaganya serasa habis, dan yang terlintas di pikiran Karamatsu kala itu juga adalah:

Mungkin ia benar-benar sudah muak.

* * *

 **Halo, semua! Maaf karena cerita ini ditinggal lamaaaaaaaa banget. Maaf juga chapter yang ini jumlah katanya sedikit sekali X"D bingung mau saya apakan lagi, karena tiba-tiba tensinya udah pantas untuk dihentikan sebagai penghujung chapter. Saya bakal update lagi kok, sampai tamat! Doakan lancar dan segera tuntas, ya. X") Makasih buat kalian yang masih mau nunggu cerita ini. Kalo lupa jalan ceritanya dibaca ulang lagi aja wkwk X")**


	17. Chapter 17

Osomatsu benar-benar terbelalak. Agak lama untuk menunggu supaya kelopak mata milik lelaki itu turun kembali. Ia berdiri, kemudian setengah badannya menghadap Choromatsu. Lelaki yang biasa paling bisa melawan sang kakak sulung tersebut justru bergidik. Ekspresi kakaknya memang selalu transparan, tetapi kali ini ketidaktahuan yang dirasakannya membuat Choromatsu takut. Muka itu, polos, atau bisa dibilang datar—tapi kedataran Osomatsu merupakan sesuatu yang tidak terukur.

Sekarang, cuma kepala Osomatsu yang masih terarah padanya. "Choromatsu, nanti minta maaf sama dia."

Si _hoodie_ hijau tersebut tak menjawab, seolah diamnya sudah dapat diartikan sebagai pematuhan oleh kakaknya. Osomatsu lantas melirik ke bawah, melihat adik bungsunya. "Kau juga, Todomatsu. Jangan jadi kompor saja bisanya."

"Memangnya kau tidak?" balas Todomatsu ketus. Urat kekesalan di sekitar pelipis Osomatsu mulai bermunculan. Namun, pada waktu yang tidak biasa ini Osomatsu dapat menahan egonya. Kalau tidak, sudah pasti kedua laki-laki itu akan berkelahi, dan bisa diperkirakan bahwa Todomatsu-lah yang akan menangis dan keluar sendirian—oh, ini bukan malam. Mungkin dia hanya akan masuk kamar, mengunci pintu dan berlari ke pojok untuk duduk dan menumpahkan air matanya sampai puas.

Lelaki ber- _hoodie_ merah itu keluar ruangan. Ia menghela napas pasrah sebelum berjalan dan berhenti di sudut antara koridor dan ruang depan. Tak disangka, ia terbengong menatap lantai dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Matahari belum terlalu condong ke barat ketika Karamatsu pulang. Pintu depan masih ia geser dengan tenaga. Anehnya, Osomatsu langsung menoleh ketika Karamatsu sudah melepas sepatu dan hendak memasuki koridor.

Terdiam sebentar. Tak ada pikiran apa-apa.

Karamatsu sudah malas. Ia segera memutus pandangannya dan berjalan melewati kakaknya.

"Karamatsu," panggil si sulung biasa. Ia masih menimbang untuk tetap melangkah sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berhenti. Responsnya hanya sebuah tolehan.

"Mau kutraktir makan?" katanya canggung. Sejak kapan Osomatsu tidak bisa santai?

"Hah? Tumben." Karamatsu setengah cuek. Kedua alisnya menunjukkan itu.

"Sekalian, aku mau ngomong," katanya kemudian.

"Duit siapa lagi yang kau curi?" tanya Karamatsu skeptis, kemudian ia teringat akan amplopnya yang ia taruh di atas meja. Ia berjalan cepat ke kamar dan memeriksa apakah keberadaan benda itu sudah hilang.

Tidak ada. Uangnya raib.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku sudah malas." Karamatsu menggerutu. Mungkin saja ini adalah salah satu cara untuk menutupi kegundahan hatinya. Osomatsu berdiri di pintu. Karamatsu menyadari keberadaannya.

Ia hanya diam. Lagi.

"Kau mau tidak?" tanyanya, masih kikuk.

"Terserah." Karamatsu keluar kamar, melewati lelaki merah itu lagi.

Ia mencoba mengembalikan dirinya. "Yang ikhlas, dong."

Karamatsu mendatarkan wajahnya. "Iya, Osomatsu. Jalan di depanku, lah."

Sang kakak mencoba tertawa jenaka.

* * *

" _Aniki_ , ini, sih, bukan traktir namanya."

Angkringan langganan mereka sudah siap sedia ketika matahari ingin menenggelamkan dirinya. Iya, Warung _Oden_ Chibita. Mereka berdua sambil lalu melihat Chibita yang sedang meracik bahan untuk makanannya.

"Aku beneran traktir kok. Sungguh. Ini, loh, aku punya uang." Ia menepuk saku celananya yang tampak berisi. Karamatsu cuma menyahut malas.

"Traktir tapi nggak tutup utang, ya, cuma kau, Osomatsu," kata Chibita ketika tubuhnya menghadap mereka, hendak menata masing-masing makanan yang tertusuk pada tempatnya.

"Kalau utang beda cerita, dong, Chibita." Osomatsu membalas santai.

"Harusnya kau malu sudah dibayar setengah oleh adikmu." Chibita menunjuk Karamatsu dengan dagunya.

"Kenapa mesti malu?" Lelaki merah itu memosisikan dua tangannya menyilang di belakang kepala. "Harusnya senang, dong."

"Nggak guna ngomong sama orang nggak tahu malu, Chibita," timpal Karamatsu. Kedua alis Chibita naik. Ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan pemikirannya blak-blakan.

"Oi, Osomatsu, sepertinya adikmu perlu dihibur," katanya agak pelan, tapi tentu saja Karamatsu masih bisa mendengarnya. Osomatsu tak menjawab, seakan tahu memang itu yang mestinya ia lakukan.

"Chibita, aku minta bir." Ia melantur.

"Belum lagi malam kau sudah mau minum saja!"

"Memangnya minum mesti kenal waktu?"

Tak lama Chibita memberi gelas berisi cairan di hadapan Osomatsu.

"Nih, air putih."

Osomatsu tak protes. Chibita kembali menyibukkan diri dengan masakannya. Lelaki di samping Karamatsu itu menatap gelasnya sebentar, lalu menoleh pada Karamatsu.

"Karamatsu." Ia memanggil.

"Hm." Karamatsu langsung membalas dan menoleh padanya. Ia menopang pipi kanannya sembari masih berwajah datar.

"Maaf." Osomatsu tak tahu lagi ingin mengucap kata apa selain itu. Ia juga tak mengerti. Karamatsu menjadi sosok yang ia cukup tahu, tetapi terkadang ia tidak bisa menduga sesuatu di balik perbuatannya. Di saat yang sama, adik pertamanya ini membingungkan. Namun, ia tak mau lama-lama larut dalam kebingungannya itu, makanya—Ia cukup tahu.

"Aku tuh … bingung juga kenapa Choromatsu tiba-tiba begitu." Osomatsu beralasan. Karamatsu lebih dari sekadar tahu. Chibita yang mendengar pembicaraan keduanya tidak ingin ikut campur. Karamatsu belum merespons.

"Aku juga nggak ngerti kau dengan dia beneran kenapa, jadi …." Osomatsu menjeda ucapannya. Ia kembali pada posisi menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepala tadi. "Kalau kau memang tidak salah, ya, tidak usah merasa begitu."

Sayangnya, seberapa keras pun Osomatsu berusaha meyakinkannya, rasa itu akan tetap ada. Bisa hilang pun, sedikitnya tetap ada yang membekas. Kali ini Karamatsu tidak bisa menampiknya.

Karamatsu tak membalas kakaknya, alih-alih meminta segelas air mineral pada Chibita. Dua tegukan masuk ke dalam mulut Karamatsu ketika Chibita sudah memberikannya. Setelah menaruh gelas, ia menatap kakaknya.

Namun, ia diam saja.

"Kenapa?" tanya Osomatsu wajar. Masih ditatapnya wajah yang persis seperti miliknya itu. Kepala Karamatsu mundur sedikit.

"Aku nggak tahu mau ngomong apa." Karamatsu merenung pada gelas di depannya.

"Ya, nggak usah ngomong," ucap Osomatsu benar-benar menghadapnya, yang kini giliran menopang sebelah pipinya di atas angin.

Lelaki merah itu bisa melihat kedua sudut bibir adiknya yang tertarik ke atas, membuatnya ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Senyum Osomatsu lebih kentara. Bahagianya sederhana.

Hari sudah gelap. Masakan Chibita sudah sepenuhnya tersaji di hadapan dan keempat saudaranya menyusul datang menggantikan makan malam di rumah. Mereka menikmati waktu mereka di sana. Choromatsu dan Karamatsu saling mendiamkan, walau sebenarnya jarang juga mereka mengobrol bersama ketika menongkrong di sini.

Sesampai di rumah dan saat enam bersaudara Matsuno memutuskan untuk mendiami ruang tengah sebentar, baru Choromatsu menghampiri sang kakak biru yang hendak keluar ruangan.

"Karamatsu- _niisan_ , aku minta maaf." Choromatsu mengucapkannya sesopan mungkin. Kalau soal tata krama memang Choromatsu tak kalah dari keluarga kerajaan, meski ia tak perlu sampai membungkukkan badannya. Tangan Karamatsu sudah menyentuh pintu dengan badan, lebih tepatnya pandangannya yang benar-benar terfokus pada adik pertamanya. Ia diam, yang lain pun ikut diam sembari memperhatikan. Lama Choromatsu digantung dengan penantian akan respons sang kakak.

Entah sudah selama apa ketika Karamatsu lanjut membuka pintu untuk keluar dan menutupnya pelan.

Ichimatsu menjadi orang yang paling heran melihat kejadian tersebut.

* * *

 **Aku nggak bisa ketik panjang, maafkan kalau nggak puas wkwk :")**


	18. Chapter 18

Para Matsuno bersaudara kembar sedang menikmati waktu di kamar. Karamatsu, di antara keenamnya itu, sedang memegang cermin, menatap benda yang memantulkan wajahnya. Namun, ada yang berbeda dari raut muka sang kakak kedua. Tidak ada wajah narsis atau senyuman—sok—keren yang menghiasi wajah. Kedua sudut bibir menurun ke bawah, kelopak mata yang seakan menutup tiga perempat bola mata, ditambah alis tebal yang menjadi pembeda dari kelima saudaranya menunjukkan betapa muaknya ia akan kesehariannya sekarang.

Apakah mimik wajah itu yang membuatnya bertahan untuk sekarang ini? Ekspresi keengganan yang terpatri padanya seperti menanyakan keadaan antara dirinya dan hal yang dilaluinya, antara apakah yang salah dan sesuatu yang benar-benar salah.

Pikiran acak Karamatsu yang sengaja tak dia atur menjadi pendukung lain agar ia bertahan. Alam bawah sadarnya mungkin penasaran, sampai kapan ia akan seperti ini terus—dan jika ada yang melihatnya saat ini juga, yakinlah keheranan yang ada pada benak salah satu saudaranya akan melewati rasa herannya Ichimatsu ketika mendapati Karamatsu melengos pergi tak mengindahkan permintaan maaf adiknya.

Tak disangka, kala itu sang ibu memasuki ruangan. Ia sempat melihat wajah si lelaki biru karena lelaki itu sendiri tak ada niat mengubah raut wajahnya seolah tak ingin dilihat.

"Karamatsu," panggil Matsuyo padanya.

"Ya, Bu." Karamatsu meletakkan cerminnya ke lantai.

"Ibu lupa mau bilang sama kamu, baru sempat sekarang. Uang dalam amplop yang kamu taruh meja kemarin ibu simpan," katanya biasa. "Kamu lain kali jangan letak uang sembarangan begitu." Dalam artian, mana tahu salah satu saudaranya akan menggunakan uang tersebut terlepas dari prasangka buruk atau bukan.

Sedikit keterkejutan terlihat dari air muka sang anak. "Iya, Bu." Kemudian, ia menoleh ke Osomatsu yang sedang membaca di sudut ruangan. Osomatsu tahu kalau Karamatsu pasti akan menoleh padanya, jadi ia membalas balik, menunjukkan pancaran yang berisyarat seperti mengatakan ' _Memang aku nggak ambil uangmu, kok. Jangan suuzan makanya._ '

Karamatsu kembali pada wajah _bete_ -nya. Sang ibu tak lama keluar kamar. Lelaki itu hanya memandang punggung ibunya yang hilang di balik pintu geser. Ia ingin menanyakan apakah ia bisa mengambil uangnya kembali, tetapi rasa tak enak timbul dalam hatinya. Walau ini tak berhubungan dengan kegelisahan yang dihadapinya, tetap saja membuatnya sadar pada akhirnya ia memang orang yang seperti itu.

Osomatsu masih memandangnya. Ia tak heran akan ekspresi yang dipasang Karamatsu sekarang karena ia pikir itu merupakan respons terhadap lemparan muka yang ia berikan sebelumnya. Tidak salah juga, sih, meski sebenarnya itu antara membalas pancaran wajah Osomatsu dan juga ia belum lepas dari pikiran acak-cara bertahan hidupnya.

Bertahan hidup. Bukankah itu ungkapan yang berlebihan?

Jadi, Karamatsu sekarang harus apa? Meminta maaf pada kakaknya karena telah berburuk sangka si sulung itu mencuri uangnya? Kali ini, ia tak ingin mengalah. Dugaan mana mungkin muncul kalau tidak punya fakta akan pengalaman sebelum-sebelumnya. Jangan salahkan dia. Kali ini, jangan salahkan dia.

Lelaki itu tidak melanjutkan kegiatan bercermin tanpa niat lagi lantaran mungkin ia mulai tahu bahwa saudaranya bisa saja seketika memperhatikannya. Ia keluar sendiri, meninggalkan kelima pria seusia serta serahimnya, meninggalkan sebuah pemikiran pada benak mereka: Karamatsu berlagak seperti orang yang mempunyai urusan untuk dikerjakan.

Entah kenapa, malah tiga di antaranya sekarang yang merasa muak.

Hingga detik ini, memang perlu dipertanyakan apakah Karamatsu seorang yang tidak bisa ditebak atau kasih sayang saudaranya itu nyata?

* * *

Memandang air sungai di bawah langit cerah adalah satu hal yang diputuskan Karamatsu sesudahnya. Tampaknya karena sudah menjadi kebiasaannya datang kemari, maka ia memilih tempat ini. Kendatipun begitu, tak pernah Karamatsu ingat kalau ia memakai pakaian selain jaket kulit hitamnya ketika mendatangi tempat ini. Jaket bertudung biru sewarna air dan langit—tidak, kedua entitas itu lebih jernih. Birunya Karamatsu lebih lembut, lebih pudar, lebih ….

Tak ia sangka salah satu saudara lebih mudanya muncul di sebelah menghampirinya, Ichimatsu dengan kaos ungu bertuliskan ' _DAT'_ kepunyaannya. Alih-alih berpikiran buruk kalau manusia satu ini adalah sosok yang paling membencinya, ia masih ingin percaya Ichimatsu kini ada untuk meringankan bebannya—meski Karamatsu tak tahu bagaimana sang adik melakukannya.

Ichimatsu sendiri tahu, menjadi sepaham—bukan, memahami seseorang kadang bukan berarti ia bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya. Boleh jadi tidak ikut campur adalah pilihan terbaik, tetapi Ichimatsu masih ingin untuk sekadar mencoba. Takkan ada kecanggungan. Buat apa juga setelah percakapan mendalam yang dilakukan keduanya tempo lalu.

Ichimatsu menoleh sedikit padanya. "Karamatsu, kau tidak memaafkan Choromatsu?"

Karamatsu diam sejenak, lalu segera menjawab tanpa menoleh pada adiknya. "Bukannya aku tidak _ingin_ memaafkannya." Ia menekankan satu kata yang tidak ditanyakan Ichimatsu tadi.

Tak langsung membalas, tapi singkat ia ucapkan, "Jadi?"

Karamatsu kembali membisu. Ichimatsu tak mendesaknya, biarpun sebenarnya muka datar lelaki ungu itu tak sejalan dengan hatinya yang agak ketar-ketir. Ia mengamati kakak sebayanya, terlihat sedang memikirkan pembicaraan mereka.

Karamatsu memikirkan kata-kata yang hendak diucapkannya sebaik mungkin. Sebuah kalimat sederhana, tetapi mengandung makna implisit. Ucapan yang biasanya bisa ia dapatkan dari ide-ide di benaknya dan ketika didengar orang mereka akan mengatakan—

"Jika aku masih berlaku sama, apakah ada kepastian ia jadi bisa membedakan mana yang semestinya tetap sama dan mana yang tidak?"

Karamatsu menatap adiknya. Kedua bola mata Ichimatsu kontan melebar. Detik ini, ia persis tahu apa makna ucapan kakaknya. Dadanya bagai tertusuk pedang tak kasat mata. Baru kali inilah, patut ia akui, bahwa apa yang Karamatsu ucapkan dengan gaya bahasa khasnya tidak ia maknai sebagai sesuatu yang _menyakitkan_.

… atau iya. Bukan menyakitkan dalam lain makna, tetapi menyakitkan dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Ichimatsu dihinggapi kebimbangan. Karamatsu telah berkata jujur padanya, bahkan ia tahu kata 'ia' yang dilontarkannya bukan hanya merujuk ke Choromatsu saja, melainkan juga dirinya, saudaranya yang lain.

Satu yang ia tahu, keduanya dilanda kebingungan akan hal yang berkaitan. Jika keheranannya berhasil memunculkan satu pertanyaan sebelum pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain bisa terpikir dalam benaknya, pastinya ia bertanya-tanya apakah pengutaraan Karamatsu didasarkan pada kepercayaannya pada lelaki itu? Lalu, ketika kata tanya yang muncul pada pikirannya berubah menjadi 'mengapa', apakah jawabannya karena Karamatsu tahu sang adik tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa? Bahwasanya sang adik … tidak bisa membuka mulutnya pada siapa pun?

Ketika keduanya sudah saling bertatapan, kakak dan adik itu pun tahu mereka sudah sepaham, dan karena itu Karamatsu telah memastikan bahwa ia tak bisa menaruh harapan apa pun pada adik ungunya. Ia berusaha menekankan semua pemikirannya pada logika yang hampir tak pernah digunakannya, biar nurani masih membuka kemungkinan segala sesuatu bisa terjadi pada dirinya dan hidupnya.

Sudah sampai di sini. Karamatsu tak perlu berpikir ataupun bertindak ia harus apa. Pergi meninggalkan ialah suatu pengalihan supaya ia tak semakin gelisah akan apa yang mengganggu batinnya. Kebingungan disertai wajah yang kaku, Ichimatsu tak seharusnya bimbang seperti itu.

Lagi pula, untuk saat ini Karamatsu tidak pergi ke _mana-mana_ , hanya di sekitar yang masih bisa dijangkau saudaranya.

* * *

 **Saya harus tetap menulis, kalau tidak cerita ini tidak akan tamat. Jadi, maaf kalau tulisan saya membingungkan. Silakan beri masukan untuk cerita ini. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Pulang menjadi pilihan terakhir Karamatsu setelah berkelana tanpa arah. Ia membuka pintu rumah persis saat langit sudah berwarna jingga kemerahan. Cahaya hanya bisa masuk sampai setengah dari ruang depan. Sisanya gelap, belum ada yang menyalakan lampu. Setelah menaruh sepatu biru _slip_ _on_ miliknya pada rak, ia masuk dan naik ke kamar di atas. Antara takdir atau nasib menentukan, ia menjumpai kakaknya berdiri di depan pintu yang tertutup. Ia masih bisa melihat sosoknya dan tidak tertabrak apa pun karena penerangan dari bawah tidak membuat seisi ruangan beserta koridor yang dilaluinya gelap gulita.

"Karamatsu?" panggil sang kakak, seperti menebak.

"Ya," jawabnya biasa. Karamatsu mengambil satu langkah. Osomatsu tetap berada di posisinya.

"Aku mau lewat," katanya yang sebenarnya enggan.

"Sesulit itu memaafkan Choromatsu?" tanya Osomatsu langsung. Ekspresinya tak biasa. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana.

Karamatsu menelengkan kepala sedikit. "Kenapa, Osomatsu? Sudah merasa sedewasa itu? Tidak cuek dan menganggap angin lalu saja?"

"Maafkan dia, Karamatsu." Tak ada nada memerintah maupun memaksa. Halus dan lembut, seperti memberi sebuah saran.

Karamatsu diam menatapnya sejenak. Perlukah si sulung ini diberitahu hal yang sama? Tidak. Pikirannya harus main dan selalu main mulai sekarang. Cukup tahu adalah model dari cara berpikir kakaknya ini. Ia takkan pernah paham apa yang Karamatsu katakan.

Osomatsu menunggu respons dari sang adik. Ia melihat kedua alisnya bertautan. Bukan marah, tetapi berpikir keras akan sesuatu. Ia merasakan suatu emosi terserap ke dalam dirinya di balik pancaran wajah itu. Kebimbangan. Sekarang Karamatsu justru berusaha menutup-nutupinya. Ia memutuskan untuk bicara karena Karamatsu tidak lekas membalas apa-apa.

"Maafkan dia, itu mudah, 'kan? Semuanya sederhana, Karamatsu," kata kakaknya.

Air muka Karamatsu berubah. "Sederhana?" tanya Karamatsu retorik. "Menurutmu semua sederhana, Osomatsu. Jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu yang selalu berpikir seperti itu."

"Tentu saja semua pada akhirnya sederhana, Karamatsu!" Nada suaranya mulai naik. Osomatsu tak salah. "Kau tak sengaja menyinggungnya, kau minta maaf padanya, tetapi dia malah mengacuhkanmu. Dia sadar, dan giliran dia yang meminta maaf padamu. Apakah itu belum cukup buatmu?" Osomatsu berbicara panjang. "Belum cukup sampai membuatku harus menyampaikan begini padamu?"

"Kau tak mengerti, Osomatsu!" Karamatsu membalas dengan tempo dan suara yang sama. Sejenak serasa emosi negatifnya luruh mengeluarkan kalimat itu. Sayang, ia belum sadar salah satu cara untuk melepaskannya juga sesederhana itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti jika kau tidak mengatakan apa pun?" Osomatsu berupaya meraih suaranya agar tidak lebih tinggi lagi. "Aku sudah mengajakmu untuk bicara, tapi kau sendiri yang bilang tidak tahu mau bicara apa. Aku membiarkanmu agar kau merasa bebas, tetapi kelakuanmu justru seperti itu! Aku sudah bilang berapa kali? Bicara, Karamatsu. Bicara!"

"Percuma aku bicara karena pada akhirnya kau juga takkan mengerti!" Karamatsu nyaris berteriak dengan suara memenuhi seisi rumah.

"Aku mengerti Karamatsu, hanya saja kau yang membuatnya rumit!" ucap sang kakak memberinya kejelasan. "Dan biar kukutip kalimat ini dari gaya bahasamu, isi benakmu terlampau kusut mengada-ada keadaan yang mengantarkanmu pada kegundahanmu sendiri!" Secara khayal dapat Osomatsu rasakan tulang di seluruh tubuhnya retak. Biar begitu, ngilunya terasa nyata.

Karamatsu berwajah datar, lebih menampilkan kesan marah yang ditahan. "Tidak. Itu ucapanmu. Aku takkan bilang begitu." Kemudian, ia melangkah maju dan berhenti persis di depan kakaknya. "Aku berusaha menjelaskannya padamu sepadat mungkin. Aku tak ingin bertengkar denganmu. Jangan jadi sosok yang seolah kau bisa mengurus semuanya. Jangan jadi seperti ini,"—Ia menunjuk lantai dengan gerakan tangan ke bawah yang kuat—"karena dari awal kau tidak begini, dan kenyataannya kau memang tidak begini. Kita selesai di sini." Karamatsu menunjuk ke bawah kaki kakaknya berkali-kali.

Sang adik menabrak bahu kanannya, membuka pintu untuk masuk ke kamar dan membantingnya kuat.

Entah ke mana perginya orang rumah hingga langit sudah menggelap. Tak ada yang menyaksikan pilunya wajah Osomatsu sesudah menanggap perilaku adik birunya.

* * *

Makan malam digelar seperti malam-malam biasanya. Keadaan seakan tampak biasa, keenam anak kembar berkepala dua bersama kedua orang tuanya makan dalam khidmat. Tidak berebut atau ribut soal makanan yang mereka santap. Ketika semuanya sudah selesai makan dan beberapa Matsuno bersaudara bangkit dari duduk, Matsuyo memanggil anak sulungnya.

"Osomatsu, tolong bantu ibu cuci piring."

"Iya." Osomatsu tak membantah. Segera ia berdiri, ia ambil sisa piring dan peralatan makan lain yang ada pada meja dan membawanya ke wastafel cuci piring di dapur. Saudara-saudaranya tak begitu mempedulikan tindakan baiknya, lanjut berjalan keluar ke kamar.

Setelah semua peralatan berada di wastafel, sang ibu mulai mencuci. Osomatsu benar-benar mengikuti di sebelahnya. Mungkin sudah jadi khas Matsuyo tidak bicara lebih dahulu, sehingga Osomatsu yang mulai membuka suara.

"Aku baru kali ini memperhatikan hal seperti ini," katanya. Matsuyo meletakkan piring bersih di rak sebelahnya sambil lalu melihat muka anaknya.

"Tidak ada yang salah, Osomatsu. Hal bagus kamu mulai jadi seperti ini," balasnya tenang. "Bagaimana dengan Karamatsu?"

"Dia tidak menanggapi perkataanku, Bu." Kesedihan dari suara lemah Osomatsu nyaris sirna tidak dapat diketahui. "Aku juga mulai berpikir, ini masalah saudara. Masalah di antara kami. Melibatkan Ibu pada hal seperti ini kelihatan tidak pantas karena seharusnya kami bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri."

Matsuyo tersenyum mendengar perkataan anaknya yang kini sadar benar. "Kenapa bilang begitu? Keluarga harus selalu ada untuk satu sama lain, Osomatsu. Justru karena kalian semua masih tinggal di sini, Ibu masih bisa dan memang punya kewajiban untuk ikut campur dan membantu menyelesaikan perselisihan di antara kalian. Kalaupun misal suatu saat nanti kalian tidak tinggal dengan Ibu dan Ayah lagi, tidak ada salahnya meminta saran pada Ibu tentang apa yang terjadi di antara kalian."

Osomatsu berhenti mencuci piring, menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku berpikir bahwa semestinya tidak seribet dan sepanjang ini. Bahkan, Ibu sudah terlampau tahu. Sementara Ayah tak perlu sampai tahu."

Sang ibu segera membahas menuju inti. "Ibu tak menyalahkan siapa pun di antara kalian, tetapi selama ini Ibu bukannya tidak tahu kelakuan dan perlakuan kalian satu sama lain. Kalau kamu merasa sudah paham benar tabiat Karamatsu seperti apa, maka mulai dari sekarang kamu perlu menjaga, Osomatsu," terang Matsuyo padanya. "Apa pun yang terjadi, inilah kenyataannya. Jangan teralihkan atau memalingkan. Kamu harus fokus, dan intinya hanya satu." Matsuyo mengeluarkan telunjuknya yang masih terdapat busa-busa kecil. "Menjaga perlakuan yang diberikan kepadanya. Kalian saudara. Seharusnya tidak ada dendam dan sesuatu yang dipendam satu sama lain di antara kalian."

Matsuyo melanjutkan cucian piringnya yang sudah hampir selesai, pun Osomatsu di sampingnya. Tak berselang lama, Ibu Matsuno itu menceletuk, "Omong-omong, caramu bicara sudah mulai mirip adikmu saja."

Osomatsu merenggangkan tulang punggungnya yang alhasil berbunyi. "Ngilu rusukku, Bu."

Matsuyo tertawa pelan nyaris tak bersuara.

Seusai pekerjaan rumah itu terselesaikan, Osomatsu langsung meninggalkan ibunya menuju kamar di lantai atas. Pintu terbuka, menampakkan kegiatan saudara-saudaranya yang kurang kerjaan seperti hari-hari lalu. Meski begitu, persis di depan dengan jarak yang agak jauh darinya, Karamatsu sedang menguasai sofa hijau mereka. Lelaki itu berbaring di atasnya dengan satu kaki menjuntai dan tangan kanan memegang sandaran sofa, seolah satu benda empuk itu miliknya seorang. Berjalan masuk, Osomatsu coba memperhatikan wajah adiknya. Wajahnya ….

Lelaki biru itu bengong menunjukkan sedikit keengganan, sekelumit kejemuan. Osomatsu tak sadar ia tersenyum sekilas. Entah mengapa ia pikir setidaknya ia harus merasa lebih bersyukur melihat wajah itu, meski Karamatsu tidak semudah itu untuk dibaca isi hatinya.

Osomatsu tak perlu berdiri terlalu dekat di sisi adiknya untuk melihat kedua mata Karamatsu mulai menutup setengah. Lembut dan jarang-jarang, ia berujar, "Gelar _futon_ , yuk. Siap-siap tidur."

Jiwa sebagai seorang kakak kiranya tetap ada dalam dirinya. Adik-adiknya lantas menuruti, menyudahi apa yang mereka kerjakan dan mulai mengambil pakaian tidur dari lemari. Karamatsu baru mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk, membungkuk dan menunduk. Tatapannya pada lantai menandakan ia sedang mengumpulkan kesadaran dari lamunan tadi.

Mereka semua tidak langsung tidur saat tempat tidur mereka sudah terbentang, tetapi Karamatsu yang terakhir kali mengganti pakaiannya dengan piama langsung berbaring pada tempatnya, melelapkan diri.

Osomatsu tersenyum lagi, tipis. Ia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama yang lain sebelum terjun ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Pagi yang biasa. Seluruh anggota keluarga sedang ada di rumah. Ini hari Minggu, jadi Matsuzo tidak pergi bekerja. Ia sedang menonton tv ditemani Jyushimatsu yang asyik sendiri entah sedang apa, tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Matsuyo melakukan pekerjaan rumah seperti sehari-harinya. Choromatsu sedang duduk di teras belakang memperhatikan ibunya menjemur pakaian sembari membaca buku kualifikasi miliknya.

Sebuah benda jatuh di samping Choromatsu menyebabkan kegiatan lelaki itu teralihkan. Ia menoleh dan melihat pelumas gitar tergeletak di lantai.

"Choromatsu, bisa tolong kau ambilkan itu?"

Lelaki hijau itu menengok ke belakang ketika mendengar suara seorang kakak yang tak disangkanya. Karamatsu yang mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna biru mudanya sedang memegang gitar sebelah tangan, dan satu tangannya lagi terulur pada adiknya. Choromatsu segera tersadarkan. Ia mengambil benda itu dan memberikannya pada kakaknya.

Karamatsu tak bilang apa-apa lagi, lantas duduk di sebelah adiknya dan mulai memetikkan gitar.

"Cuacanya panas, ya," celetuk Choromatsu. Mungkin samar ia dengar kakaknya bergumam, "Hmm." Ketika melirik, lelaki biru itu sedang menengadah ke langit. Ia agak tak percaya dengan situasi ini. Apakah mereka sudah baik-baik saja?

Choromatsu masih menggenggam bukunya, tetapi selain itu ia tak tahu ia mesti berbuat apa. Karamatsu mulai bersenandung dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

 _Tell me something, girl_

 _Are you happy in this modern world?_

 _Or do you need more?_

 _Is there something else you're searching for?_

 _I'm falling_

 _In all the good times I find myself_

 _Longing for change_

 _And in the bad times I fear myself_

Mulut Choromatsu sedikit terbuka mendengar kakaknya menyanyi. Tak seperti dirinya yang identik atau suka dimirip-miripkan seperti Ozaki, ia penasaran lagu baru milik siapa yang sedang dinyanyikannya? Ia kembali memetikkan gitar solo sampai akhirnya kembali menyanyi.

 _I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in_

 _I'll never meet the ground_

 _Crash through the surface, where they can't hurt us_

 _We're far from the shallow now_

" _In the sha-ha-sha-ha-llow_... _in the sha-ha-sha-sha-llow …_." Karamatsu melantunkannya sekali lagi. " _We_ ' _re far from the shallow now_."

Petikan gitar itu belum terhenti. Bisa Choromatsu dengar kakaknya itu bersuara tak lepas, sampai ia menyanyi pelan kemudian suaranya benar-benar hilang.

"Pengucapanmu bagus, Karamatsu," komentar ibunya tanpa menunjukkan rasa takjub mana tahu anaknya akan bertingkah kelewat narsis. "Tapi di akhir kau kurang semangat."

Karamatsu terkekeh pelan. Ia menyudahi permainannya, melumas dan mengelap gitar. Choromatsu sedari tadi memandangnya. Wajarkah seperti ini? Batinnya bertanya.

Karamatsu bukannya tidak tahu gelagat adiknya. Di samping itu, ia memberanikan diri untuk menghadapi ini. Namun, begitupun ada yang aneh dari cara berpikirnya. Mungkinkah orang lain mempunyai pemikiran seperti dirinya?

Lelaki itu tak ingin memenungkannya. Ia lebih memilih memoles gitar dengan pikiran kosong. Kalau tak begitu, sampai kapan dia mau menderita setengah-setengah tapi tak berujung—ia mempertanyakan apakah ia yakin dengan hal tersebut.

"Kak," panggil Choromatsu seketika. "Aku minta maaf, ya, kemarin mengabaikanmu. Jujur, waktu itu aku sangat tersinggung." Ia memantapkan diri untuk mengutarakannya. "Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, tidak ada salahnya kau begitu padaku. Jadi, maafkan, ya?" Choromatsu tersenyum lebar. Karamatsu menatapnya dengan setengah niat sambil masih mengelap gitarnya.

"Hm." Hanya itu jawabannya, suara yang ringan. Choromatsu menangkapnya sebagai bentuk sederhana dari jawaban _iya_. Karamatsu entah bagaimana bisa mengetahui keceriaan adiknya yang hadir pada saat itu juga, dan kala tangan dengan kain lap itu masih mengelus-elus instrumen kesayangannya, lagi … kekecewaan kembali singgah di hatinya.

Sama sekali tidak ada yang peka-kah di antara mereka berlima? Sudah dibilang, tidak semudah itu membaca wajah Karamatsu apalagi isi hatinya.

* * *

 **Ehehe gatau kenapa tiba-tiba waktu nulis adegan terakhir terbayang dia metik lagu shallow X")**


	20. Chapter 20

Malam yang spesial bagi Karamatsu. Baru saja ia kembali tampil untuk mengumpulkan simpanan lagi, nyanyian merdunya langsung diiringi oleh wanita yang belum pernah ia jumpa. Mungkin yang sebenarnya istimewa adalah seluruh keluarganya yang hadir dan duduk pada satu meja untuk melihat lelaki itu melakukan pekerjaannya. Osomatsu yang duduk paling pinggir, mengenakan kemeja merah dan celana kain hitam, memasang _cengiran_ khas miliknya, membuat penampilan laki-laki itu tampak sederhana walau kini ia berbenah sedikit. Di belakangnya ada Ichimatsu yang sesekali berusaha menenangkan Jyushimatsu ketika sang adik kelewat lasak. Choromatsu duduk di samping ibunya, nikmat mendengarkan lantunan kakaknya yang pernah ia dengar tempo lalu. Sang ayah, Matsuzo, duduk paling ujung, sejajar dengan Osomatsu di ujung yang lain. Wajahnya dihias senyum biasa kala menonton penampilan anak kedua. Todomatsu masih berdiri, bersandar pada kursi ayahnya. Wajahnya sedikit ia benam di balik tangannya yang menumpu sehingga memperlihatkan senyuman yang setengah niat. Sampai Karamatsu benar-benar selesai dan sudah bisa turun dari panggung, barulah ia menghampiri keluarganya secara langsung.

"Kalian tidak perlu datang ramai-ramai begini," kata Karamatsu tidak enak. Namun, perasaan ceria tak dapat ia sembunyikan meski kesenangannya bercampur dengan ketidakenakan. Ceria yang sederhana dan tipis. Osomatsu tersenyum dibuat pancaran wajahnya.

"Selagi sempat, Karamatsu," kata ibunya. "Kapan lagi kita bisa kumpul di luar begini, meski harus bongkar lemari untuk setelan saudara-saudaramu." Lalu, Matsuyo mengeluarkan tawa jenaka. Tawa yang menurun kepada anak pertamanya.

"Ah." Karamatsu terkekeh geli, antara malu dan tersipu melihat keluarganya sangat menyambut hangat apa yang dilakukannya.

"Lagu-lagu yang kau bawakan seperti kau sudah menonton di bioskop belakangan saja, Kak," goda Todomatsu dengan senyum kucing setengah liciknya. Karamatsu hanya tertawa pelan.

"Duduk, Dik." Ia mendekati adik bungsunya itu dan menarik kursi terdekat dari meja lain untuk diduduki adiknya. Wajah Todomatsu masih sama, seolah sedari tadi ia memang menginginkan itu.

Karamatsu masih berbincang-bincang dengan mereka, berdiri membelakangi panggung. Seakan tersadar, ia melirik ke arah jam yang tertempel di ruangan megah itu. "Sudah jam setengah sepuluh. Kalian tidak pulang?"

"Tenang saja, Karamatsu. Ini kan malam minggu. Sekali-sekali pulang larut sama keluarga, dong," ujar Osomatsu pada lelaki itu. Karamatsu tersenyum. Ia tak bisa membalas lebih.

Mereka pun kembali mendengarkan suara bernada Karamatsu dalam satu-dua jam ke depan bersama hadirin lainnya. Orang-orang yang mengenalnya di tempat itu tak dapat memungkiri bahwa wajah bahagia Karamatsu benar-benar kentara kendati ia tidak menunjukkannya secara norak.

* * *

"Demi, deh. Kenapa kita harus pulang jalan kaki, coba?" Keluh Todomatsu yang sedang dirangkul Choromatsu, tetapi seringai geli masih terpasang lantaran mereka berada di tengah candaan. Karamatsu berjalan beriringan di antara Matsuyo dan Matsuzo, sementara ada Osomatsu di samping sang ibu. Pria yang memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana itu mengamati tingkah adik-adik yang tak jauh di depannya, berdua-dua, bergurau sendiri.

"Jarang, ya, kita ada momen seperti ini," ucap Matsuyo, boleh jadi lebih cenderung untuk Karamatsu dibanding suaminya. Biar begitu, lagi-lagi Karamatsu tidak membalas. Hal yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengembangkan senyumnya. Osomatsu tidak dapat melihatnya dan untuk berusaha demikian cuma akan membuat bingung anggota keluarga di dekatnya. Jadi, ia memasang wajah normalnya, tersenyum dalam iring-iringan malam ini.

Karamatsu mencoba bertanya, "Kok bisa ada _planning_ kayak begini, Bu?" Sebuah kontradiksi di mana Karamatsu lebih memilih untuk merendah ketimbang berlaku narsis dan bangga akan dirinya sendiri.

Matsuyo menoleh sedikit ke anak pertamanya. "Sebetulnya, Osomatsu dan adik-adikmu yang lain sudah mengajak Ibu dari kemarin-kemarin dan sepakat buat sekeluarga sekalian, tapi Ibu dan Ayah baru punya waktu sekarang." Lalu, ia tak sungkan-sungkan mengatakan, "Senang, 'kan, kamu didatangi begini?" Ia menggoda Karamatsu, lalu tertawa singkat. Karamatsu juga tertawa. Ia tak dapat menutupinya.

Ibunya kembali melanjutkan. "Sebenarnya pun, Ibu sudah bahagia bisa hidup dengan damai bersama kalian semua. Kamu bisa dapat kerja walau bukan tidak tetap itu rezeki lebih buat Ibu."

Karamatsu hampir menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya ke atas. Pekerjaan menyanyinya di kafetaria bisa dibilang pekerjaan rutin meski ada waktu-waktu dia absen dalam waktu yang lama, terlebih tiap tampil gaji yang didapatnya berlebih. Pikirnya, coba kalau ia jadi _salesman_ yang capaiannya jauh dari target. Apakah ibunya tetap akan mengatakan hal yang sama?

Karamatsu terkejut akan isi benaknya. Cepat-cepat ia tepis semua pemikiran negatif yang mampir di kepalanya. Buruknya, hal itu membuatnya teringat pada suatu keadaan di mana—

"Nak?" panggil Matsuzo. Karamatsu yang tadi menengok aspal, mendongak. Ia dan keluarganya sudah terpisah beberapa langkah di depan.

"Kamu kenapa, Karamatsu?" tanya Matsuyo belum cemas. Lelaki itu segera mengubah raut wajahnya.

"Nggak apa-apa, Bu. Cuma melamun, kebiasaan," katanya santai, berjalan dan menyejajarkan diri kembali pada mereka. Sedetik kemudian, ia berlari ke depan menghampiri adik pertamanya, merangkulnya kuat dan mengajaknya bergurau. Wajah dua orang tua beserta anak sulung sekilas sama datarnya. Namun, wajah Matsuyo dan anaknya sedikit menyiratkan makna lain tentang Karamatsu, mempertanyakan apakah masih ada yang salah dengan Karamatsu?

Mereka mengerjap. _Pertanyaan macam apa itu_ , keduanya membatin.

* * *

Hari Minggu terjalani sebagaimana hari-hari yang lain, bahkan Karamatsu menghabiskan waktu seperti dia yang biasanya—minus keluar rumah untuk mencari Karamatsu _girls_. Ah, dia jadi terpikir. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak begitu, ya? Ia berpikir apakah rumitnya keadaan juga situasi yang dilalui membuatnya mengenyampingkan hal itu?

Akan tetapi, terkadang ia ingin tertawa geli. Bisa jadi Osomatsu ada benarnya. Apa, sih, yang rumit? Pikirannya, 'kan? Ayolah, coba dia ingat-ingat ulang. Coba kalau mau diungkit lagi. Apakah masalahnya ini adalah tentang keluarga yang mengalami skandal? Atau punya saudara yang ternyata kriminal kelas atas? Atau punya sengketa akan harta warisan—yang ini jelas tidak mungkin, ya—atau semuanya memang tidak mungkin. Terakhir, apakah ini permusuhan antarsaudara karena adanya persaingan harta dan kedudukan? Tidak, 'kan. Kalaupun ada yang seperti itu, mereka hanya menjadikannya lelucon belaka. Lantas mengapa ia mesti mendapati semuanya secara sentimental?

Karamatsu tidak tahu lagi. Benarkah dirinya demikian? Anggap dia mengakuinya, kembali mengiyakan pendapat orang meski hati kecilnya enggan, puaskah ia jadinya? Apa dia akan merasa kalau dia telah menemukan kebenaran? Lalu, melupakan yang lalu-lalu dan menghadapi sesuatu yang baru? Selama ini dia sudah berupaya begitu, dan memang seolah begitu, tanpa disadari yang lain. Orangnya sendiri justru selalu menyangkal pada perkara-perkara yang diam-diam agaknya membekas. Lemahnya Karamatsu adalah untuk mengingat bahwa hanya perkara buruk yang tinggal di ingatannya.

Ayo, ia ingat-ingat lagi, tetap ada bukan waktu di mana saudaranya memberikannya sebuah kasih sayang—

"Hei." Osomatsu menepuk pundaknya yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar dari belakang. Refleks, ia berbalik.

"Kenapa Osomatsu?" Tak sadar, ia memasang senyum yang nyaris tak pernah dilihat saudaranya lagi beberapa pekan ini. Wajah Osomatsu menjadi ceria penuh melihatnya.

"Hihi." Tawa jenakanya keluar. Ia menepuk lelaki itu lagi, tetapi kali ini lebih pada merangkulnya.

"Cerita," katanya sambil tersenyum miring.

"Apa, sih." Karamatsu hampir mengeluarkan tawa. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan kakaknya walau tidak benar-benar melakukannya. "Aku udah baikan."

"Bagus," ujar Osomatsu puas. "Gitu, dong. Masa mau diam-diaman terus."

Karamatsu tertawa. "Ya, nggak mungkinlah ujung-ujungnya aku jadi musuh bebuyutan sama adik sendiri sampai punya dendam kesumat, Kakak sayang."

Tangan yang merangkul pundak Karamatsu itu seketika kaku.

"Apa?"

Karamatsu mengusahakan diri untuk tidak menggelengkan kepala remeh. "Lihatlah, dipanggil sayang aja udah meleleh. Jones akut kek gini lah emang." Kali ini, ia mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Osomatsu. "Nggak usah rangkul-rangkul aku."

Osomatsu masih terdiam. Ia menahan diri jangan sampai untuk memanggil 'Dik'.

"Karamatsu."

"Ya." Karamatsu sudah hendak menginjak anak tangga kedua dari atas. Ia memandang ke arah kakaknya yang kelewat datar.

Osomatsu menunduk sedikit. "Baru kali ini kau panggil aku 'kakak sayang', tapi tidak menyakitkan."

Reaksi Karamatsu adalah sedikit mengerucutkan bibir sembari menaikkan kedua alis. "Terus aku harus apa? Senang?"

"Idih!" Osomatsu geram. Ia lantas meraih adiknya, tetapi Karamatsu segera menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

"Banyak gaya kau, Karamatsu!" seru Osomatsu yang masih mengejar adiknya ke dapur hingga pekarangan belakang.

"Biarin! Yang penting nggak _nyakitin_!" balas Karamatsu agak kuat.

Mereka berdua berkejar-kejaran mengitari jemuran yang dipenuhi gantungan kain yang baru saja dicuci. Terembus angin, Matsuyo tersenyum melihat tingkah dua anak tertuanya.

* * *

Esoknya senin. Mereka semua masih menjadi pengangguran biasa, dan keadaan sudah sungguh kembali seperti biasa. Tingkah gila mereka, kelakuan yang kadang terbilang tak pantas mereka, gurauan, candaan, perselisihan kecil antarsaudara. Begitulah yang sewajarnya terjadi di kehidupan enam anak kembar Matsuno bersaudara.

Sampai-sampai mereka tidak ada yang begitu merasai bahwa kakak plus adik biru tidak lagi menghabiskan malam di tempat lain. Karamatsu sendiri tidak terpikirkan sama sekali meski waktu telah ia lewati lumayan lama.

* * *

 **maaf baru update lagi /\**


	21. Chapter 21

_Maaf, Matsuno.  
Untuk sekarang kami tidak bisa menampilkanmu lagi di sini._

Karamatsu nyaris menjatuhkan telepon rumahnya bersamaan ditutupnya panggilan itu. Pengurus _event_ yang mempekerjakan para musisi buat tampil di kafetaria mewah itu memberhentikannya lantaran sudah menemukan penyanyi yang lebih baik lagi dari dirinya.

Bukannya salah. Dari awal Karamatsu memang tidak dijadikan penyanyi tetap di sana. Namun, jadwal yang diterimanya tanpa kepastian lain dari pihak kafetaria terlanjur membawanya pada angan-angan bahwa ia bisa lebih sukses lagi dan mungkin saja ia akan memfokuskan karirnya di bidang itu.

Sekarang, apa yang karir?

"Heh, habis manis sepah dibuang, ya?" Karamatsu terkekeh, miris. Tiba juga masa di mana ia kehilangan pekerjaan meski itu paruh waktu. Apa anak dari keluarga Matsuno memang paling tak bisa yang namanya bekerja?

Choromatsu muncul dari balik koridor, melihat kakaknya yang membungkuk lemah.

"Kak?" panggilnya penasaran. Karamatsu hanya menoleh tanpa niat.

* * *

"Udah, nggak apa-apa. Mungkin rezekimu udah nggak di situ lagi." Osomatsu mengelus pundak adik pertamanya. Mereka sedang duduk-duduk di pekarangan belakang, bersama saudara yang lain juga, lebih tepatnya cuma dua anak tertua yang duduk bersebelahan. Choromatsu agak membungkuk sembari sedikit menekuk lututnya. Di sebelahnya ada Jyushimatsu, berdiri menghadapi kerubungan mereka. Todomatsu berdiri di sisi samping Karamatsu dengan siku yang menopang pada tiang kayu rumahnya. Ichimatsu sendiri berdiri di sekitar depan Karamatsu.

"Nggak apa, lah, Kak. Sambil pakai simpanan yang udah ada, Kakak cari kerja lagi aja," ujar Todomatsu yang jarang-jarang bisa (mau) menghibur.

"Tapi aku udah cocok di situ," kata Karamatsu singkat.

"Tidak semua yang kau suka mesti datang padamu, Karamatsu," ucap Ichimatsu bijak. Karamatsu terdiam sebentar, kemudian mendongak dengan muka tercengang. Adik ungunya itu mulai mengerutkan alis sebal.

"Kamu yang bilang, Dik?" tanya Karamatsu agak pelan, tetapi masih dapat didengar kelima saudaranya.

"Nggak usah bikin kesal, deh. Kau pikir aku tak bisa berucap demikian?" Ichimatsu tersenyum lebar dengan salah satu sudut bibir yang tertarik ke atas.

"Haha." Karamatsu tertawa hambar. Ia melihat rerumputan di bawah kakinya yang mulai meninggi. Osomatsu mengikuti arah pandangnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggungnya lagi.

"Udah, udah. Nggak usah sampe larut gitu. Kita-kita juga, kan, sama-sama nggak kerja," ucap lelaki itu biasa.

"Enak banget, ya, kau bicaranya, Osomatsu." Karamatsu meraup muka ke atas hingga belakang rambutnya.

"Ya, habis, kau sudah seperti Choromatsu saja yang sibuk ngomongin pekerjaan, tapi nggak kerja-kerja." Lalu, Osomatsu meralat. "Bedanya, kau kerja beneran."

"Sial. Lihat aja, ya, nanti kalau aku beneran dapat pekerjaan lagi." Choromatsu melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada. Urat emosi muncul di pelipisnya.

"Kau itu lebih baik diam saja, Choromatsu. Nggak usah sibuk-sibuk mau cari kerja, lah, ngajak cari kerja. Diam, tapi tiba-tiba lamaranmu diterima. Kek abangmu ini, loh. Ditawarin orang yang ada, malah."

"Tapi sudah pergi." Karamatsu berlaku setengah puitis.

"Yang pergi bakal ada penggantinya, Karamatsu." Lelaki ber- _hoodie_ merah itu menepuknya untuk yang terakhir kali. Ia berdiri menghadap Choromatsu. "Main, yuk! Atau ngapain, gitu."

"Kerjaanmu cuma main doang, Kak."

"Macam kalian tidak saja," ledek Osomatsu setengah datar. "Ayuklah … Ngapain gitu. Yuk." Ia berjalan menjauh.

Choromatsu mendekati kakak keduanya. "Osomatsu- _niisan_ benar. Jangan terlalu sedih juga, Kak. Lagian emang bukan pekerjaan tetap," katanya menasihati. "Kalau memang kau sudah sadar benar bekerja itu sebuah keharusan, aku bakal ajak cari lowongan kerja pas kita ada waktu."

"Jadi, menurutmu selama ini aku nggak sadar?"

Choromatsu tertegun. Karamatsu terus terang menanggapinya.

"Ya, bukan." Ia hanya bisa mengatakan itu sebagai balasan. Karamatsu menggeser kepalanya untuk melihat keberadaan Osomatsu. Sudah tidak ada. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, membuat seluruh saudara yang masih berada di dekatnya menengok secara tak sadar.

"Pekerjaan tetap?" tanya Karamatsu. "Kita ini cuma lulusan SMA. Mau berharap apa, kamu, Choromatsu?"

Choromatsu kembali terdiam. Dibanding tertegun, kali ini ia antara percaya tidak percaya mendapati sikap Karamatsu. Lelaki itu membelakanginya, mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Todomatsu ikut masuk, disusul Ichimatsu mengekor di belakang. Namun, sebelum itu lelaki berambut acak-acakan itu berhenti di sebelah Choromatsu.

"Karamatsu tak salah, Choromatsu," celetuknya. "Sumbumu jangan pendek terus, ah. Nggak lucu kalau masalah lampau kejadian lagi."

Entah Choromatsu harus menerimanya atau tidak. Bahkan, Ichimatsu membelanya? Karamatsu? Yang biasa dia tindas dan paling muak untuk dia lihat itu?

Choromatsu bukannya tersinggung, hanya saja ….

Cuma heran?

* * *

Karamatsu sedang bercermin dengan cermin kesayangannya ketika rutinitas tanpa kerja para enam bersaudara Matsuno sedang berlangsung di kamar. Meski tidak berpose yang dikira keren atau terlalu narsis, Karamatsu sangat menikmati waktu untuk menyisir rambutnya berulang, serta melirik dan sedikit menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, memeriksa apakah masih ada yang salah dengan wajah pemuda itu. Tak sekali dua kali juga ia menyentuh pipi serta area mukanya yang lain tanpa maksud pasti.

Choromatsu menyudahi bacaan _manga_ -nya. Ia melihat Karamatsu, tak jauh darinya yang sedang duduk di dekat lemari buku. Ia berdiri dan memasukkan buku yang selesai ia baca pada rak, lalu menghampiri Karamatsu.

"Kak, ada waktu?" tanyanya, sedikit membungkuk.

Karamatsu mendongak. "Hm, iya. Ada apa?"

"Sekarang aja, yuk. Mumpung cuacanya tidak terlalu panas." Choromatsu berharap Karamatsu mengerti maksud ucapannya.

"Oh." Karamatsu meletakkan cerminnya di lantai. Ia berdiri dan menoleh ke belakang. "Aku dan Choromatsu mau keluar. Titip cerminku, ya. Jangan diinjak."

Lalu, setelah mereka tiba di depan pintu, keduanya menoleh (lagi untuk Karamatsu). "Kami keluar dulu," pamit mereka, kemudian berjalan keluar menuruni tangga.

"Ini mau ke mana? _Hello Work_?" tanya Karamatsu, masih berjalan melalui koridor ke teras depan.

"Iya, coba dulu." Choromatsu membalas sambil sudah duduk untuk mengenakan sepatu, lantas keluar rumah.

Langit putih keabu-abuan seperti mendung, tetapi tidak menampakkan adanya tanda-tanda akan hujan adalah cuaca yang sangat pas untuk digunakan jalan-jalan. Sembari berjalan kaki ke _Hello Work_ , Karamatsu dan Choromatsu juga mencari-cari barangkali ada kertas-kertas tertempel menunjukkan lowongan pekerjaan yang bisa mereka penuhi kriterianya. Di saat mereka tidak terlalu sibuk dan hanya menoleh atau melirik sana sini, Karamatsu bertanya, "Kamu bawa CV?"

"Enggak." Kesannya seperti tidak niat untuk melamar kerja. "Berkas untuk lamaran beda-beda untuk tiap perusahaan. Daripada dibawa-bawa karena pasti ada yang kurang, lebih baik kita cari lowongan yang kita mau dulu."

"Oh." Karamatsu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, menatap langit. "Waktu kita pertama kali ambisi buat daftar kerja tempo lalu itu, ya, pada nggak bawa, ya."

"Aku bawa," koreksi Choromatsu yang menoleh padanya. "Sampe bawa rencana kerja sama rancangan pendapatan segala lagi."

Karamatsu tertawa. "Buat apa?"

"Ya … kupikir waktu itu, kali aja membantu."

Entah kenapa Karamatsu gemas melihat Choromatsu. Ia berjalan dengan jarak yang lebih dekat dengan adiknya, lalu mengacak rambut si hijau itu dengan satu tangan. "Kamu itu lucu, ya."

Choromatsu berkerut dahi, jengah. "Heh, apaan, sih, kau ini." Ia mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Karamatsu dari kepalanya. "Apa yang kau tertawakan? Seperti paham saja."

Karamatsu masih tersenyum. "Paham nggak paham, aku pengin ketawa aja."

Choromatsu tak membalas apa-apa. Ia hanya melihat kakak birunya dengan lirikan.

Setelah lumayan lama berjalan dan kembali memperhatikan sisi gedung atau apa pun bidang yang bisa ditempel kertas lowongan pekerjaan, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Keduanya masuk dan mengantre menunggu giliran untuk dipanggil sampai nama salah satu dari mereka dipanggil, yang berujung pada Karamatsu mengekor di belakang adiknya untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan lelaki itu dengan pegawai lawan bicaranya.

"Maaf, lowongan pekerjaan hanya untuk lulusan SMA sekarang sedang tidak ada. Minimal harus lulus perguruan tinggi atau sekolah kedinasan," ucap pegawai yang dihadapi Choromatsu itu. Ia tak sengaja melihat Karamatsu yang berdiri membungkuk di belakang pelamar di hadapannya. Wanita berambut pendek kecokelatan itu pun segera melihat berkas antrean berikutnya.

"Anda Karamatsu Matsuno?" tanya wanita itu. Karamatsu masih pada posisinya, mengangguk. Kebetulan saat mereka dipanggil sudah tidak ada antrean lagi untuk hari ini.

"Maaf." Wanita tersebut berupaya memasang senyum prihatin.

"Choromatsu, kau juga memasukkan pengalaman kerja kita sewaktu mencari uang untuk wanita jejadian Chibita dan Iyami kemarin?" Karamatsu hampir muntah ketika kalimatnya hendak selesai ia ucapkan. Choromatsu ikutan mual melihat wajah kakaknya.

"Sudah, tetapi mereka tidak terlalu menganggapnya. Butuh _skill_ lain lagi." Choromatsu bangun dari duduknya, kemudian memberi hormat. " Kalau begitu, terima kasih sudah melayani kami."

Wanita tersebut juga berdiri dan membalas beri hormat. Di tengah itu, Karamatsu baru tersadar jadi ia agak terlambat melakukannya. Choromatsu kemudian berjalan melewati Karamatsu yang disusul lelaki biru itu setelahnya.

Berjalan beberapa langkah dari _Hello Work_ , tak disangka langit justru sedikit menjadi terik. Choromatsu mengambil topik pembicaraan.

"Aku sebenarnya senang kau sudah mulai ada keinginan untuk bekerja, Karamatsu," kata Choromatsu agak serius. "Apa, ya? Kemarin-kemarin waktu Kak Osomatsu yang sadar malah kau yang _gercep_ menolak duluan."

Karamatsu terkekeh tanpa suara dan membuka mulut. "Ingin sekadar ingin itu nggak bisa. Memang harus ada pikiran duluan. Harusnya, sudah dari kemarin-kemarin juga aku begini." Ia berhenti sebentar. Iya, walau kesannya merepotkan dan melelahkan, siapa dulu yang harus memulai kalau tidak dia?

"Kamu pun satu, Choromatsu. Paling sibuk menyuruh cari kerja, tapi sendirinya nggak kerja-kerja. Nggak salah kakakmu bilang begitu kemarin," ucap Karamatsu yang merujuk ke Osomatsu. "Tiba sudah dapat, malah kamu buang."

Untuk kali ini, Choromatsu tidak tersinggung. Menurutnya, nada bicara Karamatsu biasa saja. Tidak seperti waktu itu yang seakan-akan dibuat lembut sehingga jatuhnya menggurui baginya.

Karamatsu melanjutkan, "Osomatsu juga satu. Bukankah kemarin dia sempat kerja di restoran cina?"

Choromatsu menghela napas. "Biasa, lah. Nggak bisa jauh dari kita."

Karamatsu diam sesaat. "Kok bisa begitu, ya. Segitunya nggak mau menghadapi perubahan."

Pembicaraan mereka berhenti. Beberapa menit kemudian tak terasa bahwa mereka sudah tiba di depan rumah. Setelah masuk, mereka langsung naik ke kamar atas.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Osomatsu yang duduk di lantai bersandarkan kaki sofa, memakan camilan keripik kentang yang mungkin berasal dari kulkas.

"Nggak ada buat lulusan SMA," jawab Karamatsu yang mulai mengambil tempat duduk di lantai.

"Halah, tumben begitu. Biasanya juga karena nggak memenuhi kriteria sama sekali," balas Osomatsu santai.

Karamatsu berbaring membelakangi kakak satu-satunya. "Orang nggak niat kerja macam dirimu ngerti apa, Osomatsu."

Entah mengapa, Osomatsu merasa tersindir. "Apa maksudmu, Karamatsu?" Ia masih menanyakannya dengan intonasi yang agak lembut.

Karamatsu bangun dari telentangnya, berbalik telungkup dengan setengah badan naik menghadap Osomatsu. "Maksudku? Ya, kau itu makin waktu harusnya makin sadar, lah. Jangan jatuhnya malah putar ulang. Kemarin kau sudah sempat kerja, 'kan? Kenapa malah memberhentikan diri?" Karamatsu mengeluarkan isi pikiran yang selama ini juga tak terpikirkan olehnya. "Bukankah kau jadi sama saja seperti Choromatsu yang membuang pekerjaannya? Tapi, kasusmu beda, Osomatsu. Kau kesepian? Ayolah. Memangnya sampai akhir hayat kita nggak bakalan pisah?"

Nada bicara Osomatsu mulai naik. "Apa, sih, Karamatsu? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau begini? Kalau kau memang punya keinginan buat cari kerja, ya, sudah kerja sana. Nggak usah mengurusku segala. Memangnya kau tahu apa mauku?" Ia membalas dengan model serupa.

"Maumu? Maumu itu cuma leha-leha hidup enak enggak mau keluar dari zona nyaman!"

Osomatsu tak sengaja menjatuhkan camilannya lantaran tiba-tiba berdiri. "Kau itu kenapa, sih?! Ada masalah sama aku?!" Berhenti sebentar, si sulung itu menambahkan, "Ngapain, sih, mengomel begitu segala? _Kamu_ ibuku, Karamatsu?"

"Ngapain panggil-panggil aku pakai ' _kamu_ ' segala?!"

"Ya, kamu sendiri kenapa panggil yang lain pakai 'kamu'?"

"Ya, mauku begitu. Kau itu kenapa?"

" **Kau yang kenapa, Karamatsu!** "

Adu mulut itu berhenti. Choromatsu yang sedari tadi masih berdiri di dekat sisi pintu dalam kamar sampai bergeming. Pertengkaran anak-anak tertua bukanlah hal biasa yang bisa dikatakan baik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Osomatsu lagi, lebih kepada suara lirih. Hanya ada tiga tertua yang berada di ruangan semenjak Karamatsu dan Choromatsu pulang. Kata tanya yang diucapkan Osomatsu seolah untuk menanyakan keadaan Karamatsu selama ini.

Keadaan setelah kesembuhannya dari rumah sakit hingga sekarang. Perubahan yang dialaminya. Meski ada waktu di mana antara satu dengan yang lain mencoba melalui waktu sebagaimana mestinya, tetapi hingga detik ini—dan detik inilah, sikap Karamatsu membuat lelaki itu mempertanyakan dirinya.

Karamatsu mencoba menangkap maksud lontaran kata kakaknya, mencari-cari sebuah arti di baliknya. Bukan pemahaman maupun pengertian, namun firasat Karamatsu seperti menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan kalimat ini:

"Kau masih tidak sadar juga?" Balasan Karamatsu tak kalah lirihnya dengan si kakak. "Tidak mengerti juga, Osomatsu?"

Osomatsu tercengang. Pikiran lelaki itu kini kosong sekosong-kosongnya, menjadikannya linglung, terheran, kelimpungan melihat sosok Karamatsu yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Tatapan matanya seakan tak percaya memandang adiknya yang paling tua beberapa detik. Ia gelisah dengan rasa tak enak yang menghampirinya ini, maka ia berjalan keluar sambil menunduk pelan. Karamatsu sama sekali tidak menengok kepergiannya, alih-alih berkerut kening serta alis karena juga merasa lain.

Banyak rasa lain yang dirasa lain bagi Karamatsu. Ia bahkan tidak mampu untuk menghitung atau mengingat berapa jumlahnya.

Osomatsu memasuki dapur dan termenung di sana, menunduk dengan kedua siku tangan yang jatuh di atas wastafel. Lelaki itu tak tahu lagi. _Sadar? Sadar, katanya?_

"Kurang sadar apa aku?!" pekiknya tak sampai kamar. Osomatsu semakin menunduk dan meremas rambutnya. Ia benci akan yang namanya kebingungan.

Ia tak pernah bingung. Semua ia lewati hanya dengan pikiran sesaat yang muncul dalam benaknya. Kenapa sekarang ia mesti bingung ia harus apa? Ia harus ap—

Ia benar-benar tidak suka menanyakannya, pun hal-hal itu menjadi penuh di dalam kepalanya. Suara kaki menuruni tangga kuat dan cepat terdengar di telinganya. Osomatsu menarik setengah badannya, berdiri tegak dan di saat kakinya sudah berjalan beberapa langkah, ia melihat Karamatsu berdiri di antara sekat dapur dan ruang keluarga.

"Osomatsu," panggilnya. Osomatsu benar-benar tidak tahu lagi. Ia tak tahu Karamatsu memanggil untuk apa, bahkan ia tak bisa menerka suara macam apa yang sedang didengarnya. Langkah kaki lelaki itu semakin kuat semakin dekat ia berjalan ke arah Karamatsu.

"Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi," ujarnya, persis di samping telinga Karamatsu sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar melewatinya. Karamatsu terbungkam. Tak lama, suara gesekan antara sepatu dan rak karena Osomatsu mengambil alas kaki tertutup itu dengan kasar terdengar, disusul suara langkah yang diciptakan benda sepasang tersebut serta suara pintu yang ditutup kuat.

Karamatsu masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Perasaan tak nyaman yang saling bergumul di hati pun singgah. Karamatsu ….

Juga sudah tidak tahu lagi.

* * *

 **Mohon review, kritik dan sarannya! Saya merasa semakin tidak jelas untuk yang bagian ini. :")**


	22. Chapter 22

Suasana makan malam para Matsuno bersaudara terasa tidak menyenangkan. Aura pertengkaran antara Osomatsu dan Karamatsu begitu terasa untuk keempat saudara lainnya. Dibanding mengobrol menggunakan telepati—dengan memutus hubungan dengan Osomatsu dan Karamatsu tentunya—Todomatsu memasang wajah cemberut yang terlalu kentara. Dua anak tertua itu tak peduli. Mereka lebih memilih untuk fokus pada santapan masing-masing hingga salah satunya selesai dan beranjak untuk menaruh piring pada wastafel di dapur.

Matsuyo dan Matsuzo makan di meja ruang dapur. Ketika melihat Osomatsu muncul dari sebelah ruangan, Matsuyo memanggil anak sulungnya. Osomatsu tak membalas, ia tetap berjalan menuju wastafel dan meletakkan piringnya. Setelah itu, baru ia menghampiri ibunya.

"Ya, Bu?" jawabnya lemah. Terpancar kemalasan dari wajahnya lantaran mengalami situasi yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Matsuyo. Matsuzo yang masih asyik memakan nasi dan lauk menatap istrinya sebentar, kemudian melirik ke anaknya, sedikit penasaran walau tidak begitu peduli. Si merah itu menoleh ke arah ayahnya ketika Matsuzo kembali sibuk makan.

Saat suami Matsuyo sudah menyudahi makan malam dan pamit untuk pergi dahulu karena ingin segera istirahat, Matsuyo kembali menaruh perhatian penuh pada anaknya.

"Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi soal Karamatsu," kata Osomatsu ketus. "Susah dikasih tahu."

"Kok tiba-tiba putus asa begini?" tanya ibunya tak mengerti. "Memangnya apa yang membuat kalian bertengkar?"

Osomatsu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja tengah tempat menaruh berbagai peralatan dapur dan makan. "Kerja, kerja, kerja. Apa, sih, masalahnya kalau nggak kerja?"

Matsuyo diam. Raut wajahnya berubah dingin, tetapi Osomatsu tidak menyadari hal itu lantaran kepalanya yang ia tolehkan ke arah lain.

"Kenapa, sih, semua masalah itu berujungnya pada hal 'mesti kerja'? Mesti, apa?" Osomatsu terus menggerutu tanpa henti dengan volume suara yang ia yakini tidak sampai ke ruang keluarga. "Kenapa, sih, dia jadi sok sadar harus kerja begitu? Muak aku kalau jadinya menyuruh-nyuruh orang buat berubah."

Osomatsu tak sadar kalau omongannya sudah terlampau kasar untuk berbicara kepada orang tua, atau justru pada akhirnya dia malah bersungut-sungut sendiri. Setelah beberapa detik keheningan baru Osomatsu sadar tidak ada respons dari ibunya. Ia menatap wajah wanita itu yang kini menunduk. Ia masih belum tahu kegusaran seperti apa yang sedang dirasakan ibunya.

"Osomatsu." Matsuyo akhirnya memanggil.

"Iya?" sahut sang anak biasa.

"Kamu marah karena dia sudah sadar kalau bekerja itu sebuah keharusan?"

Osomatsu tergemap. Kedua bola matanya benar-benar membelalak lebar dengan bibir yang tidak membentuk lengkungan apa pun. Dadanya seperti ditekan kuat-kuat. Selama satu detik rasanya ia tidak bisa bernapas.

"Osomatsu, kenapa kamu egois?" Ucapan sang ibu telak mengenai jantungnya bagai ditusuk pedang tak kasat mata. Osomatsu memandang ibunya dengan ketidakpercayaan. Mulutnya hendak terbuka.

"Aku? Egois?" Osomatsu berusaha membantahnya. "Setelah selama ini yang aku bicarakan padamu, Bu, kau bilang aku egois?!"

Matsuyo terkejut dengan sikap anaknya. Seumur-umur, senakal-nakalnya Osomatsu, ia tidak pernah yang namanya melawan orang tua kandung sendiri. Osomatsu, anak sulungnya sendiri, membentaknya. Kelima saudara yang belum menuntaskan makan malam di sebelah ruangan pun tentu dapat mendengarnya jelas. Mereka sama terkejutnya dengan sang ibu.

Matsuyo tidak bertindak lemah. Ia membalas perkataan Osomatsu. "Kamu barusan bentak Ibu?" katanya terdengar tegas, tetapi masih mampu menahan amarah. Osomatsu hanya diam, seolah kini dirinya yang mengalami kegusaran. Gigi Osomatsu menggeletuk.

"Terserah!" Osomatsu berjalan keluar. Ketika melewati ruang makan di mana saudaranya berada, Choromatsu berupaya mencegahnya lanjut melangkah. "Osomatsu- _niisan_!"

Si merah tak peduli. Ia keluar dari ruang itu dan segera naik ke kamarnya, membanting pintu, menggelar _futon_ sendirian, lantas tidur tanpa mengganti baju merah yang dipakainya sekarang.

Choromatsu menanti penjelasan. Ichimatsu cukup heran dicampur bingung sendiri lantaran tidak begitu memperhatikan kakak keduanya lagi semenjak ia menghampiri Karamatsu di jembatan tempo lalu, meski sebenarnya ia masih memikirkan hal itu. Jyushimatsu bingung, dan hanya itu. Bingung apa yang terjadi, dan jika ia sudah tahu bagaimana ia bisa membantu menyelesaikannya. Todomatsu ….

Malas, walau ia juga peduli dan bertanya-tanya ada apa.

* * *

Lelaki berkaos ungu itu tahu kalau kakak keduanya sekarang sedang berada di rumah. Ia mencari ke halaman belakang. Ketemu. Karamatsu sedang duduk di pinggir beranda membelakanginya. Tanpa merasa sungkan, Ichimatsu langsung mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Karamatsu," panggilnya biasa.

"Hm." Tatapan Karamatsu masih lurus ke depan. Ichimatsu tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

"Kau dan Osomatsu kenapa?" tanyanya. Tak lama, Karamatsu menoleh pada adiknya, dan untuk beberapa waktu ia hanya memandangnya. Ichimatsu jadi dihinggapi rasa tidak nyaman.

"Nggak tahu lagi aku sama kakakmu. Susah dikasih tahu." Tak disangka Karamatsu mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Osomatsu sebelumnya. "Nggak sadar-sadar jadi orang."

"Soal?" tanya Ichimatsu lagi.

Karamatsu menoleh ke depan lagi. "Kerja."

Ichimatsu diam sesaat. Ia ikutan menatap ke depan. "Soal itu, dia memang susah. Kita semua, kan, sudah tahu," balas Ichimatsu seadanya. "Apalagi kita memang sama susahnya. Choromatsu saja yang pencitraan. Takut aku kalau pencitraannya sampai mengalahkan Todomatsu."

Karamatsu menoleh lagi. "Choromatsu itu nggak pencitraan. Dia ketularan sama kita yang nggak mau kerja-kerja," jelasnya sepaham pikirannya. "Begitu-begitu ia memandang dua sisi, Ichimatsu. Dia tahu dia mesti kerja, tapi dia juga nggak enak untuk meninggalkan kita."

Ichimatsu menopang sebelah pipi dengan tangan, melihat kakaknya. "Oh," sahutnya datar, dibanding penasaran bagaimana Karamatsu bisa punya pemahaman seperti itu terhadap Choromatsu. Karamatsu melanjutkan, "Makanya, sekarang dia jadi agak semangat karena sudah mulai ada yang berpikir untuk kerja juga."

Ichimatsu melepas tawa remehnya spontan. Karamatsu hanya melirik.

"Ya, coba kamu pikir. Begini terus entar nggak terasa loh, Dik, kita udah mau umur tiga puluhan saja."

"Aku pribadi susah kalau disuruh kerja. Aku memang nggak bisa menghadapi orang selain kalian," jelas Ichimatsu terus terang.

"Kalau kamu punya masalah begitu, asalkan ada niat kerja duluan, nanti juga ada solusinya untuk mengatasi masalah kamu. Jyushimatsu juga pasti nanti mau belajar sendiri. Todomatsu tinggal ikut saja sambil merasa puas." Karamatsu berhenti sebentar. "Satu-satunya orang yang susah itu, kakak sulungmu, Ichimatsu. Dia itu patokan kita buat nggak kerja. Coba kamu bayangkan, andai dia yang kerja lebih dulu, pasti sisanya bakal ikut, 'kan?"

"Tergantung," jawab Ichimatsu sekenanya. Ia tak mengerti akan sikapnya sekarang. Padahal keinginannya menghampiri Karamatsu adalah untuk mencoba meringankan masalahnya dengan Osomatsu.

"Memangnya kamu sendiri nggak ingat kemarin?" tanya Karamatsu, agak mendesak. "Siapa yang kerja duluan waktu ayah sakit, Dik? Kakakmu, 'kan? Osomatsu, yang paling anti kerja, yang tiba-tiba celetuk buat mulai memikirkan masa depan, 'kan?" Karamatsu diam lagi, mencoba merangkai kata untuk dikeluarkan. "Kita semua paling tahu sendiri, sekalipun itu Osomatsu, dia juga seorang kakak. Kakak sulung. Mau nggak mau dan malu nggak malu, kadang ucapannya itu titah buat kita."

Karamatsu membungkukkan badannya dengan kedua tangan di atas paha, menatap lurus. "Aku nggak habis pikir. Bisa-bisanya dia langsung berubah pikiran dan balik lagi jadi dia yang biasanya."

Ichimatsu menoleh padanya. "Karamatsu."

"Hm?" Karamatsu balas melirik.

"Apa yang mendasarimu untuk bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

Karamatsu diam sesaat. "Mendasari? Ya, aku cuma nggak ngerti kenapa dia sebegitu tidak inginnya kerja. Sebenarnya, apa masalahnya—"

"Pernah tidak, kau mencoba untuk memposisikan dirimu sebagai dia?"

Ucapan Ichimatsu membuat Karamatsu terdiam. Lama. Lelaki ungu itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Coba kau ambil sudut pandang dari seorang Osomatsu. Selama ini kau pikir tindakannya tidak pernah punya alasan dan bisanya hanya merusak diri saja, 'kan?" Ichimatsu berhenti sebentar. "Cuma masalah kerja saja kau dan dia sampai bermusuhan begini. Kau tahu, aku yang merasa tak pantas bahkan sampai berusaha mengerti bagaimana kalian berdua sebenarnya." Ichimatsu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana _training_ -nya. "Dan _sebenarnya_ , kau tahu, 'kan masalahnya apa?" Lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping belakang sekali lagi, memandang Karamatsu. Orang yang dipandang juga menatapnya dengan mulut yang agak menganga seperti orang keheranan.

"Cobalah memposisikan dirimu sebagai dia, Karamatsu." Lalu, tiba-tiba ia menambahkan, "Kalau memang masalahnya bukan karena kerja saja,"—Ichimatsu menatap ke depan—"Baiknya kau lebih bersabar lagi."

Sebelum Ichimatsu kembali melangkah untuk meninggalkan kakaknya, ia memantapkan hati kuat-kuat untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang selanjutnya hendak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Atau tidak usah berharap lagi. Sudah ada contohnya, 'kan?" Sambil lanjut melangkah, ia mengucap spontan. "Astaga. Mengeluarkan suara sebanyak ini saja sudah membuatku lelah."

Karamatsu ditinggal dalam anggapan Ichimatsu membela Osomatsu olehnya, walau ia sendiri tahu, baginya itu tak pasti. Namun, untuk kali ini pun Karamatsu sudah tidak tahu lagi. Logika yang seharusnya mulai dia latih sedari lalu, malah membuatnya semakin tak mengerti.

* * *

Di waktu yang sama, Osomatsu sedang mencari tempat untuk menenangkan diri di bawah langit berawan yang lumayan cerah ini. Keluar dari jendela kamar menuju atap, ia dapat melihat Jyushimatsu yang sedang memandangi awan dengan senyum lebar ceria. Menghampiri, Osomatsu memanggilnya lemah.

"Jyushimatsu, bisakah kau masuk ke dalam? Aku sedang ingin sendirian di sini."

"Baik, Osomatsu- _niisan_ ," jawab Jyushimatsu kontan. Ia sempat diam sebentar mengingat keadaan kedua kakaknya. Namun, ia akhirnya masuk ke dalam sebab bingung harus bagaimana.

Saat Jyushimatsu sudah berada di dalam kamar, ia berhadapan dengan Choromatsu.

"Kau ada melihat Osomatsu - _niisan_?" tanya Choromatsu padanya.

"Iya. Lagi duduk di atas," jawab Jyushimatsu sambil menunjuk jendela meski tangannya tertutup kain. Kakak ketiganya itu segera melewati Jyushimatsu, melewati sekat jendela, dan menemui kakaknya di luar sana.

"Osomatsu- _niisan_ ," panggil Choromatsu agak kuat.

Osomatsu menoleh ke belakang. "Iya," jawabnya santai, seolah lupa apa yang sudah diperbuatnya.

Choromatsu masih berdiri. "Kenapa kau membentak Ibu semalam?"

Osomatsu tercengang beberapa saat, kemudian malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Kak," ucap adiknya itu tandas. "Aku memang nggak tahu alasanmu bersikap seperti itu pada ibu kenapa, tetapi bukankah kau sudah kelewatan? Sampai membentak orang tua?"

Osomatsu menggaruk kepalanya sebelah tangan dengan rasa malas bercampur kesal. "Aku kelewatan semalam."

"Memang!" tegur Choromatsu. "Kenapa kau begitu?" Ia meminta penjelasan pasti pada kakaknya.

Osomatsu sangat sulit untuk membagikan hal yang terlalu sensitif untuknya. Jadi, dia diam saja. Choromatsu mendesaknya lagi untuk bicara.

"Sudahlah, Choromatsu. Nanti aku minta maaf sama Ibu," kata Osomatsu pada akhirnya.

"Kenapa pakai nanti-nanti segala?" tukas Choromatsu pada kakaknya.

"Memangnya Ibu ada di rumah?" Osomatsu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan melewati sang adik. "Gara-gara kau aku jadi malas di sini lagi. Minggir, aku mau masuk."

"Mau apa?" tanya adiknya yang ikut kesal.

"Tidur." Osomatsu sedikit menyentaknya. Ia hilang di balik jendela kamar sesudah itu.

Choromatsu menghela napas, memegangi kepala dan geleng-geleng lantaran pusing melihat kelakuan kakak sulungnya. Sementara, Osomatsu yang kini sudah berbaring di atas sofa hijau kamar, kembali menutup diri untuk tidak peduli lagi.

Bukan. Ia hanya tidak tahu mesti memperlakukan Karamatsu bagaimana lagi.

Penat rasanya, hanya seorang saudara dari lima membuatnya hingga seperti ini.

* * *

Hari-hari berlalu. Keadaan di antara keduanya sama sekali tidak berubah. Mereka saling mendiamkan. Duduk untuk makan di ruang keluarga pun tidak mau berhadap-hadapan lagi. Sebagai enam kembar yang punya 'hubungan' kuat di saat tertentu, jujur mereka sangat tidak nyaman untuk berada di situasi ini setiap waktunya meski sudah berusaha membiasakan diri. Walau begitu, tetap saja pasti mereka bertanya, ' _sampai kapan mau seperti ini terus?_ '

Tak diduga, Matsuyo muncul dari arah dapur. Ia mendatangi meja bundar di mana anak-anaknya makan.

"Sudah siap?" tanyanya basa-basi di saat ia masih bisa melihat belum ada satu pun anaknya yang menghabiskan makan malam mereka. Tak ada jawaban. Entah mengapa mereka merasa canggung untuk merespons.

Matsuyo memutuskan untuk bersimpuh di belakang antara Todomatsu dan Jyushimatsu. Ia memperhatikan Osomatsu yang duduk berseberangan, persis berada di depannya dan Karamatsu yang duduk di sebelah kiri depannya. Mereka berdua tetap memakan nasi dan lauk masakannya dengan tenang, biar wajah masam terpatri di muka. Keduanya dipisah oleh Choromatsu yang duduk di antara keduanya. Tanpa sadar, ia mengembus napas pasrah.

"Aku sudah siap," ucap Karamatsu dengan suara ringannya, menaruh peralatan makan di meja dan hendak berdiri.

"Jangan ada yang meninggalkan ruang makan setelah selesai," perintah Matsuyo seketika. "Ibu mau bicara sama kalian."

Badan Karamatsu mematung, sisanya terkelu. Butuh waktu sekian detik untuknya supaya bisa duduk kembali. Ia bersama Choromatsu dan Jyushimatsu pun hanya bisa diam menunggu yang lain selesai makan.

Makanan yang berada di piring dan mangkok keenam anak Matsuno sudah tandas. Matsuyo memandang sebentar.

"Choromatsu, Todomatsu, bawa semua peralatan makan ke dapur." Ia memberi perintah. Choromatsu segera bangkit dari duduk dan mengambil peralatan makan yang ada di dekatnya, diikuti Todomatsu ketika ia sudah berjalan melalui si bungsu. Matsuyo masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada kedua anak tertua yang menunduk sambil sesekali menoleh pada Jyushimatsu di sebelahnya dan Ichimatsu di kanan depannya. Setelah Choromatsu dan Todomatsu kembali duduk di tempat mereka, Matsuyo mulai angkat bicara.

"Osomatsu, Karamatsu." Ia berusaha bersikap bijak dan bernada tegas. "Kalian masih saling mendiamkan hingga saat ini?"

Keduanya bergidik, dua kepalan tangan berada di ujung paha perbatasan lutut.

Choromatsu berusaha menginterupsi. "Bu, sebaiknya—"

"Diam, Choromatsu," potong ibunya. "Ibu tahu ini masalah dua kakak kalian, tapi kalian juga sepatutnya tahu."

"Kenapa?" Kali ini, Todomatsu yang mencoba menyela. "Ini kan masalah mereka berdua, biar mereka yang menyelesaikannya sendiri, lah—"

"Todomatsu." Suara sang ibu yang duduk di sebelah kirinya itu membuat telinga seakan berdengung. "Kalau kamu bicara sekali lagi, Ibu tidak akan segan-segan menamparmu."

Matsuyo kembali mengembalikan pandangannya pada dua anak tertuanya, menunggu jawaban.

"Jawab Ibu," ucap Matsuyo karena tidak kunjung mendapat apa yang diinginkan wanita itu juga.

Karamatsu menjawab duluan. "Osomatsu bersikap seperti tidak mau melayaniku."

Osomatsu tak menyanggah. Ibu kembali bertanya, "Kenapa punya prasangka begitu, Karamatsu?" Ia tak segan-segan menambahkan, "Bukankah omonganmu memang sering tidak dilayani?"

"Kali ini beda, Bu." Karamatsu menjawab langsung.

"Beda? Apanya yang beda?" Matsuyo diam sebentar. Ia beralih pada anak pertamanya yang sedari tadi masih menunduk diam. "Osomatsu?"

"Iya." Osomatsu menyahut biasa, agak pelan, antara takut dan enggan.

"Kenapa kamu mendiamkan Karamatsu?" tanya Ibu sangat interogatif.

"Karena aku malas dengannya." Ia menjawab sekenanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu malas?"

"Sikapnya."

"Memang kenapa dengan sikapnya?"

Diam lagi sejenak. Tak lama, Osomatsu yang menaikkan kepala dan menatap ibunya lekat-lekat. "Kenapa tidak kau bilang saja semua yang sudah aku bicarakan padamu selama ini?!"

"Osomatsu- _niisan_!" tegur Choromatsu dan Ichimatsu berbarengan. Kalimat Todomatsu tertahan di tenggorokan, sementara Jyushimatsu mulai bergetar ketakutan.

Mendengar ucapan sang kakak, akhirnya Karamatsu mendongak, memandangnya tidak mengerti. Matsuyo yang masih pada tempatnya dengan mulut mulai tertekuk dingin membalas, "Kenapa mesti Ibu? Itu semua kan masalahmu. Kenapa tidak bilang langsung padanya?"

Osomatsu terperangah. Sangat berat untuknya menolehkan kepala ke samping, ke arah Karamatsu. Ketika ia sudah bisa melihat wajah adik pertamanya itu dengan jelas, ia menangkap sebuah kebingungan murni pada wajahnya. Ia tak tahu lagi akan apa yang sedang ada di pikirannya. Ia benci akan kebingungan, tetapi untuk mengatasinya dengan tepat pun ia belum bisa—Ia merasa satu-satunya cara untuk mengatasi masalah adalah dengan bersenang-senang, kembali ke keluarga secara utuh, tetapi—

"Berhenti menyuruhku untuk kerja!" bentaknya pada Karamatsu. "Kenapa, sih, jadi sok dewasa begitu?! Terserah kau mau bekerja sampai tak pulang-pulang sekalian, tapi jangan dorong orang untuk berubah seenaknya!"

"Kau pikir aku begitu seenakku saja?!" Karamatsu balas membentak. "Kau tidak berpikir akan keadaan kita semakin bergulirnya waktu, Osomatsu?! Kau tidak berpikir kalau nanti Ayah jatuh sakit lagi bagaimana?! Kau juga tidak berpikir akan Ibu yang selalu mengurus kita semua yang sudah sebesar ini?! Kau itu sadarnya kalau sudah kejadian baru tahu rasa!"

"KENAPA—" Osomatsu memusatkan napasnya pada satu kata sehingga membuatnya untuk menarik napas lagi. Sebelum perkataan selanjutnya keluar dari mulutnya, Matsuzo yang mendekam di kamar atas sendiri muncul dari balik pintu yang ia geser.

"Kenapa kalian ribut-ribu—"

Osomatsu berdiri cepat. "KENAPA SEKARANG KAU BERSIKAP SEPERTI CHOROMATSU?!" Amarah Osomatsu sudah tidak terbendung lagi. " KENAPA KAU SEPERTI ITU, KARAMATSU?!"

"OSOMATSU!" bentak sang ayah tak kalah kuatnya. Matsuyo yang tadinya ingin menyela pun menahan diri. Sementara Choromatsu yang disinggung tidak tahu ingin membantah atau tetap diam saja. "Kenapa kau membentak adikmu?!"

"KENAPA? KARENA DIA YANG MEMINTANYA!"

Karamatsu ikutan berdiri. "KAPAN AKU MEMINTAMU UNTUK MEMBENTAKKU?!"

"YA, KAU ITU KENAPA?!" Osomatsu memajukan badannya. "KENAPA, KARAMATSU?!"

"Osomatsu!" Akhirnya Matsuyo bisa bersuara. "Katakan dengan benar!"

Keempat anak Matsuno yang lain semakin tidak mengerti, apalagi sang ayah yang kini masih berdiri di antara keduanya.

"Kalian punya masalah apa—"

Lagi-lagi, Matsuzo tidak dihiraukan. Osomatsu kian lama justru kian emosi. Ia semakin memajukan badannya hingga ia bisa meraih bagian kerah baju Karamatsu.

"KENAPA, KARAMATSU?! KENAPA?!" Osomatsu menanyakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang, tak mampu menumpahkan seluruh kekusutan pikirannya yang ia tampik selama ini. "KALAU CUMA KARENA KAU MENYURUHKU UNTUK KERJA, AKU TIDAK AKAN SEGUSAR INI!"

Jyushimatsu sudah memegang baju Choromatsu yang tak kalah takutnya sekarang. Todomatsu sendiri tak berkutik di tempatnya, tak percaya akan keadaan dan situasi yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya. Ichimatsu yang tadi paling dekat jaraknya dengan Osomatsu di sekitar belakangnya pun bimbang apa yang mesti diperbuat. Matsuzo menatap lurus pada istrinya yang sedang bersimpuh agak jauh di sana, meminta penjelasan yang tak lekas datang.

Karamatsu pun bergeming. Ia bisa merasakan kedua tangan kakak satu-satunya yang gemetaran memegangi kerah bajunya. Keraguan hinggap lagi di hatinya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata kakaknya, mencari sebuah makna pada kata samar yang lelaki itu berikan padanya. Apa itu? Apakah itu? Bisakah dia mengetahuinya? Bolehkah ia? Ia tak yakin. Apa yang sesungguhnya dipertanyakan oleh kakaknya? Akan tetapi, jika dengan menerka selanjutnya ia benar, biar harus mengembalikan rasa-rasa cemas dan harap yang selama ini berusaha ia kesampingkan, maka selanjutnya apa?

Karamatsu baru tersadar, lebih tepatnya disadarkan oleh kelakuan kakaknya. Jantungnya seakan jatuh lepas dari tempatnya berada. Raut wajahnya berubah benar. Osomatsu yang mendapati ekspresi muram Karamatsu mengendurkan genggamannya sedikit.

"Jadi …," ucap Karamatsu sangat pelan. "Pada akhirnya kau marah?"

Osomatsu tercengang, terkejut bukan main. Pegangannya pada baju Karamatsu semakin lemah tiap detik.

"Setelah semua yang kau lakukan, setelah entah apa yang kau bicarakan dengan ibu tanpa aku tahu, setelah semua perilakumu yang kau usahakan, yang akhirnya juga sesuka hatimu sendiri, kau marah padaku, Osomatsu?" Bersuara parau, Karamatsu menyorotinya dengan pandangan tidak habis pikir. Inilah mengapa ia tidak mau memahami kakaknya yang satu ini terlalu dalam, karena—

Ia takkan pernah mengerti. Ia memang takkan pernah bisa mengerti. Choromatsu, dan mungkin yang lain masih lebih baik dibanding dirinya. Lalu, mengapa Osomatsu begini padanya?

"Kalau kau _begini_ , ya, buat apa kau seperti _itu_ selama ini?" Karamatsu memasang senyum lebar merendahkan yang menekan hatinya sampai rasanya mau pecah. "Tidak ada gunanya, 'kan?"

Matsuzo dan Matsuyo yang masih mengamati kedua anaknya ketar-ketir sendiri.

"Kalau sekarang pun kau berpikir ini masalah antara kau dan aku saja, kau pikir aku juga yakin dengan yang lainnya?"

Keempat Matsuno mendongak pada kakak kedua mereka, ingin meminta kejelasan.

"Apa yang kau tahu, Osomatsu? Seakan segalanya, padahal kau juga mengabaikan banyak hal. Tak pernah memaknai apa pun." Matanya mulai terasa perih. "Kalian tak pernah selalu sama. Lantas aku harus yakin pada yang mana?"

Karamatsu tahu beberapa detik berikutnya ia akan menitikkan air mata di depan semua anggota keluarganya. Ia tak mau itu terjadi. Tidak jika mereka semua belum bisa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Karamatsu inginkan. Tidak jika mereka belum mau untuk mengerti apa yang sebenarnya lelaki itu inginkan.

Sekadar ia inginkan. Sebenarnya sederhana, tetapi jatuhnya berkelumit karena keadaan yang dituntun menuju titik ini.

Batas kepercayaannya serasa hancur. Ia sudah tak mau tahu lagi dalih macam apa yang akan diterimanya. Hanya satu hal yang ia anggap pasti dalam pikirannya sekarang. Tangannya mendorong Osomatsu kuat sampai lelaki itu terjatuh, lalu segera berlari keluar menyambar sepatu yang ada di rak.

"Karamatsu!" panggil Osomatsu dan kedua orangtuanya dengan maksud mencegahnya pergi. Sepasang suami istri itu bukan tidak terkejut mengetahui tindakan anak kedua mereka.

Karamatsu tak peduli lagi. Ia langsung bergegas ke luar rumah dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"A-Aku akan mengejar Karamatsu- _niisan_!" ucap Jyushimatsu yang belum berhenti gemetaran. Meski begitu, ia berusaha menguatkan diri. Ia lekas berdiri dan menyusul Karamatsu ke luar.

Karamatsu tak dapat mengatur laju kakinya. Segala emosi dan amarah bertumpuk menjadi satu dalam kepalanya, memuncak. Pikirannya tak mampu untuk mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata karena semakin banyak hal terungkit yang tak mampu diungkapkannya, yang ia pikir hanyalah kesalahan-kesalahannya, yang dikiranya sekian banyak menutupi perbuatan baik dan perangai lain dirinya.

Refleks Karamatsu masih bisa dikatakan bagus untuk tidak menabrak apa pun, tetapi inderanya benar-benar tidak mampu untuk memahami keadaan sekitar. Sudah berada di pinggir jalan raya lebar, Karamatsu tetap menerjang tanpa memedulikan nyala warna lampu lalu lintas yang dilewatinya. Saking sepinya jalan pada malam itu, semakin membuat ketidakpekaannya utuh.

Ia tak bisa mendengar apa pun. Ia tak mau melihat apa pun. Ia takkan pernah betul-betul sadar lagi. Dirinya sudah jatuh ke dalam jurang yang begitu dalam untuk dapat diraih.

Sebuah tumbukan tak sebanding terjadi. Badannya terpelanting ke tanah. Kaca beragam ukuran berserakan di sekitarnya. Darah mengucur deras, terutama dari kepala.

Sebuah kendaraan roda empat berhenti—sebuah truk menabrak dirinya kuat pada malam itu.

* * *

Todomatsu tak berhenti meraung kala ia bersama saudara yang lain dan kedua orang tuanya mengiringi ranjang berjalan rumah sakit dari pintu masuk hingga harus berpisah di depan UGD. Karamatsu hampir kehabisan darah, dan harapan terakhir yang dipanjatkan keluarganya adalah supaya Karamatsu dapat bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi.

Menunggu kondisi pasti Karamatsu melalui pengobatan dan pemeriksaan yang dilakukan pihak rumah sakit serasa memakan waktu berjam-jam. Tengah malam memang sudah terlewati. Sudah pasti masing-masing dari mereka merasakan keresahan dan kerisauan yang tidak terkirakan.

Pintu UGD terbuka, menampakkan sosok dokter yang menangani Karamatsu. Refleks, mereka semua langsung berdiri dengan Matsuyo yang lebih dulu menghampiri dokter tersebut disusul Matsuzo.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak kami, Dok?" tanya mereka berdua dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Dokter itu tak langsung menjawab. Beliau mempersiapkan diri menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

"Kondisi anak Ibu dan Bapak tergolong kritis untuk saat ini. Namun, kami berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik. Dilihat dari jenis luka yang diterimanya untuk dipertimbangkan dengan kondisinya, saya yakin anak Ibu dapat melalui kondisi ini." Ia belum selesai sampai situ. "Tetapi, saya minta maaf untuk memberitahukan hal yang menimpa anak Anda. Anak Anda mengalami kebutaan akibat serpihan kaca yang masuk ke kedua matanya."

Lima Matsuno yang berdiri di belakang mereka juga mendengarnya. Matsuzo dan Matsuyo terbungkam. Di saat yang lain masih bergeming, Osomatsu tanpa sadar menggerakkan kakinya, melangkah mundur dan kembali terduduk di atas kursi dengan keras. Dirinya terasa terperenyak.

Kelima Matsuno itu tahu, Karamatsu tidak lagi dapat merasakan hal yang sama seperti mereka berlima.

Mulai detik ini, mereka semua yakin bahwa Karamatsu benar-benar tidak akan _menyakitkan_ lagi.

* * *

 **Halo, semuanya! Dengan ini, aku nyatakan ff Karamatsu centric corettapijugamikirintokohlainnyacoret berjudul Malam Bersalah ini tamaaaaaat!**

 **Judulnya agak aneh, ya. Iya, nanti aku ganti kalau mau kurevisi buat diseriusin lagi untuk cetak. Itu pun kalo ada yang mau -w-**

 **Rasanya chapter pembuka sama penutup sama-sama paling panjang, ya. Sama-sama 3k+ kata hahaha.**

 **Aku sadar masih banyak banget kekurangan yang ada di cerita ini. Jadi, dimohon banget untuk kalian yang membaca cerita ini, berikan aku review terbaik kalian, ya! Kalian juga alasanku untuk menulis dan menamatkan cerita ini. Terima kasih atas apresiasi kalian semua.**

 **Kalau begitu, aku undur diri dulu, ya. Sampai berjumpa di lain cerita.**

 **xoxo,  
karaish  
**


	23. Chapter 22,5

Tiga bulan sudah lamanya, dan sampai hari ini Karamatsu masih harus menggunakan kursi roda untuk berpindah tempat. Untuk kedua kalinya, dokter yang berbeda berkata bahwa Karamatsu memiliki kemampuan pulih yang sangat bagus. Akan tetapi, tampaknya Tuhan tidak memberikannya pemulihan sehebat itu untuk menyembuhkan kedua matanya.

Orang yang selalu mendampinginya ke mana pun ia pergi adalah Choromatsu. Seminggu pascakecelakaan, sang ibu tak henti-hentinya menitikkan air mata. Beliau menyalahkan dirinya dan berpikir bahwa ia sudah tidak becus mengurus anak. Ia tak mampu mengawasinya, merasa kurang peduli pada anak lelaki biru keduanya. Jika saja ia mau bersedia lebih meluangkan waktunya untuk mendengarkan Karamatsu, ia merasa hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Bahkan, tak seorang pun yang dapat meyakinkannya bahwa itu bukan salahnya, terlebih jika itu adalah suaminya yang kala itu selalu berada di sampingnya, mengelus pundak wanita itu tanpa pernah mengerti perselisihan macam apa yang terjadi di antara anak-anaknya.

Osomatsu mengasingkan diri. Pergi pagi, pulang pagi, dan tentu bukan karena bekerja. Ia menggelandang entah ke mana, lalu malamnya berakhir di angkringan Chibita meminum bir dengan takaran yang melebihi biasanya—melebihi dari lebih yang biasanya. Chibita menyuruhnya untuk berhenti, tetapi Osomatsu tak mau mengerti sama sekali. Tak ada yang mau didengar maupun diterimanya. Ia selalu meracau tentang kecelakaan yang terjadi itu akibat kesalahannya. Andai saja ada orang yang berani bilang padanya bahwa ia tak salah sepenuhnya. Mungkin takkan ada lantaran Osomatsu adalah orang yang keras kepala.

Jadi, ketika dirinya yang sudah seperti tak berakal pada saat matahari belum menyingsing ambruk di depan rumah, maka anak ketigalah yang mengurusnya. Setiap saat, sendiri menunggunya pulang bertopang pipi pada meja bundar di depan televisi yang mati. Choromatsu tidak merasa jengkel karena ia tidak harus bangun pagi untuk bekerja, namun ia menegur kakaknya beberapa kali dan akhirnya menyerah karena Osomatsu sulit untuk diberi tahu.

Todomatsu adalah orang kedua yang selalu mendampingi kakak birunya. Ketika Choromatsu tak mampu menanggung sendiri, maka disanalah Todomatsu turut membantu. Mengangkatnya ke kursi roda, menaikkannya ke ranjang rumah sakit. Jyushimatsu juga lumayan sering menghabiskan waktunya di sekitar mereka, hanya saja ia bingung apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Ia selalu menutup mulutnya di balik lengan bajunya yang terlampau panjang. Ingin menghibur, tetapi keadaan yang tepat tidak pernah mampir.

Suatu saat, ketika Todomatsu sedang menyuapkan nasi ke Karamatsu, Jyushimatsu turut menemani mereka. Ia terus memandanginya. Awalnya Todomatsu tak acuh, tetapi kali ini pandangan kakak terakhirnya menyiratkan makna yang berbeda. Ia membiarkannya. Waktu lelaki itu ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci piring, Jyushimatsu mengikutinya dan akhirnya berkata, "Hei, kalau tak apa, aku yang membantu Karamatsu- _niisan_ sesekali bagaimana?"

Todomatsu berbalik. Ia menunjukkan wajah masam yang selalu dipasangnya selama ini, hanya saja kini lebih kentara serta dalam.

"Kenapa? Aku kelihatan tidak ikhlas, ya?"

Rona wajah Jyushimatsu berubah menjadi tak enak tanpa menghilangkan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Todomatsu mengerti akan reaksi kakak termudanya. Ia kembali melihat piring yang ia pegang dan mencucinya dengan air bak. Kala ia hendak keluar untuk menaruh benda itu pada laci di samping ranjang, ia melewati Jyushimatsu dan mengucap, "Setidaknya ini untuk membayar yang sudah-sudah." Lalu, ia pergi, meninggalkan si kuning cerah yang kini remang-remang.

Ichimatsu mendekam di kamar setiap waktu, lupa akan perhatiannya pada kucing-kucing liar di ujung gang yang perlu dirawat. Ia sudah biasa diam, dan perilaku yang selalu dilakukannya ini takkan membawa pengaruh apa-apa. Sedikit diam dan semakin diam hanya menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak berguna. Ia sadar akan hal itu, tetapi depresi mengalahkannya. Jika saja Karamatsu mampu untuk melihat sikap adik ungunya ini dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia pasti akan memarahinya. Sorotan matanya tak pernah berubah. Bola mata terbuka lebar kemerahan dan tak pernah melirik ke lain arah selain lurus ke depan. Saudara yang lain lebih tak berani untuk sekadar mendekatinya.

Selama masa pemulihan pun Karamatsu banyak diamnya. Terlepas dari tidak tahu persis kondisi saudara-saudaranya, ia menyikapi keadaan seakan tak menghakimi siapa pun. Untuk menyalahkan seseorang secara langsung bukanlah Karamatsu.

Sebulan lagi berlalu, Karamatsu tidak membutuhkan kursi roda lagi dan ia sudah pulang ke rumah. Kakinya masih terasa nyeri jika digunakan untuk berjalan cepat, pun kedua tangannya masih diperban dan belum bisa bergerak secara leluasa. Namun, ia tak ingin memanjakan dirinya. Justru ia takut kalau masa penyembuhannya akan lebih lama jika ia masih mengandalkan kursi roda yang membuat badannya kurang gerak. Lagipula, ia bukannya tak rindu rumah. Karamatsu mengusahakan diri untuk jadi baik-baik saja.

Firasat Karamatsu sendiri tak sebagus itu untuk menyadari keberadaan adiknya yang kerap duduk memeluk lutut di sudut kamar. Ia dan saudara-saudara, terutama Choromatsu dan Todomatsu yang kini sering berada di sekitarnya juga hampir tak pernah membicarakan apa pun. Terkadang Choromatsu mengobrol ringan dengan Todomatsu untuk menghilangkan sepi, tetapi Karamatsu hanya menjadi pendengar. Meski begitu, tak ada yang merasa beban atau mempermasalahkan keadaan sama sekali.

Sebagian besar waktu yang Karamatsu miliki, ia gunakan untuk duduk bersila di dekat meja bundar ruang tengah membelakangi pintu. Cuma diam, mengosongkan pikiran. Tak ada lagi pikiran acak yang memasuki benak Karamatsu lantaran kebutaannya membuat lelaki itu menyimpulkan bahwa semuanya sudah selesai, atau kalaupun kelihatannya justru hal ini menimbulkan persoalan lain, ia tak ingin memikirkannya lagi. Pokoknya semua sudah usai. Ia ingin menikmati hari yang tersiksa tanpa pengharapan berlebih saja.

Di samping itu, Karamatsu selalu merasa bahwa setiap ia duduk di ruang tengah ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia tidak menghiraukannya. Dirinya maupun sosok itu juga tidak saling memanggil. Akan tetapi, suatu ketika Karamatsu merasa bahwa sudah cukup untuk tidak menghiraukan, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang meski tak bisa melihat. Sosok itu diam alih-alih pergi dari tempatnya.

Karamatsu pun menebak, "Osomatsu?"

Orang yang dipanggil berjingkat. Muncul keringat yang mengalir membasahi tubuhnya. Ia cemas. Ia waswas.

Tolehan Karamatsu masih pada posisinya. Lelaki itu tak mendapat balasan, maka beberapa detik kemudian ia pun kembali menghadapkan kepalanya ke depan. Osomatsu nyaris membuat napasnya keluar karena ketakutan.

Ia selalu mengamatinya, dikiranya untuk menyadarkan diri bahwa kondisi yang sekarang dialami lelaki itu adalah salahnya. Menyakiti diri pada sebuah asumsi yang tak sepenuhnya pasti. Ia malu untuk bertemu dengannya. Ia malu dengan dirinya yang selama ini mengira bisa mengatasinya. Ia malu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia malu, dan ia benci karenanya.

Hal yang dilakukan Osomatsu selain ini mungkin adalah merutuk dirinya, dan kembali mabuk-mabukan di angkringan Chibita disertai racauan penyesalannya. Ia mengandalkan insting untuk beralih pada setiap tindakan yang merusak diri semakin terlewatinya waktu. Tatkala hendak dilangkahkannya kaki untuk pergi, Karamatsu menolehkan kepalanya sekali lagi. Anggota bawah si sulung itu belum sempat bergerak, jadi ia spontan mengurungkan niatnya.

"Osomatsu, jangan terus-menerus menyalahkan dirimu," katanya biasa. Air muka Osomatsu berubah. Ia tak tahu lagi akan keterkejutan serta kengerian yang dirasakan di sekujur tubuhnya.

Karamatsu melanjutkan, "Kalau kau tetap seperti ini ..."

Ia menjeda. Osomatsu terlampau ingin tahu kata yang ingin diucapkan adiknya lagi.

"Aku yang akan menyalahkan diriku lagi."

Detak jantung Osomatsu rasanya berhenti sepersekian detik. Kedua bola matanya langsung melebar. Ia tercekam. Tangan kirinya mulai bergemetar, diikuti tangan satunya. Lelaki itu berusaha mengendalikannya. Ia tak bisa menahan lagi. Ia harus menghampiri Karamatsu.

Karamatsu dapat merasakan Osomatsu berjalan mendekat, kemudian bersimpuh di sampingnya. Ia sekadar menebak untuk beralih menghadapnya. Tak lama, Osomatsu membungkukkan badan dengan dahi menempel lantai beserta kedua tangan yang memegangi kepalanya. Terasa berat, penuh seolah mau meledak. Gemetar badannya semakin menjadi.

Osomatsu tak mampu menahannya lagi. Ia mulai meraung tertahan, menitikkan air mata yang tak sederas hujan, tetapi terus mengalir tanpa henti. Beberapa waktu kemudian barulah raungannya mulai terdengar keras. Inilah kali pertama Osomatsu mengeluarkan tangis demikian. Bukan rengekan ketika permintaannya tidak dituruti, tetapi suara serak menjadi berat ditahan-tahan yang tak ingin ia keluarkan sepenuhnya. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata lagi untuk memperjelas kondisi sekarang ini.

Itu tak perlu. Karamatsu memang tidak dapat melihat. Namun, ia semakin bisa mendengar dan merasakan. Dirinya tersenyum tipis. Ia segera menepuk bahu Osomatsu pelan, mencoba menenangkannya, atau lebih tepatnya memberi ungkapan terima kasih yang diikuti oleh ucapan nyata.

"Terima kasih, Osomatsu." Suaranya lembut. Ia tak menyesal menjadi buta jika itu bisa membuat saudaranya sadar.

 _Terima kasih kini sudah mau mengerti._

* * *

 **Halo! Hehe aku update chapter extra nih. Nggak bilang-bilang ya haha. Maaf kalo nggak nyaman(?). Cerita ini sudah benar-benar tamat (kecuali ada yang minta sekuelnya /halah). Sampai jumpa di lain cerita! Kalo mau bernostalgia dan ngerusuh gila, silakan mampir ke wattpad dengan judul yang sama, ya!**


End file.
